


Hell Girl! | Supercorp G!P | AU [Garoto Infernal Adaptação]

by huffever



Category: Demon - Fandom, Demônio - Fandom, Hell Girl - Fandom, Kara Danvers - Fandom, Lena Luthor - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, Hell, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffever/pseuds/huffever
Summary: — Eu posso ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, Kaa – a voz soou rouca, tão áspera que fez Kara se encolher atrás do armário velho. Suas mãos suavam e lágrimas rolavam pelas suas bochechas.Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Estava tão apavorada que a dor dilacerante em sua perna era completamente nula.— Vamos, Kara. Você sabe que esconde-esconde é minha brincadeira favorita, não sabe? Eu jogo muito bem.Kara tampou os lábios com uma das mãos, contendo um choramingo. Seu corpo tremia por inteiro ao ouvir os passos lentos se aproximarem, a madeira rangendo e o coração bater forte em seu peito.— E quando eu te achar, vai desejar nunca ter se escondido de mim.© HuffeverPublished: 27/06/2018
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. O início

**1890**

Era uma noite chuvosa, Lena Huff Luthor, uma garota de doze anos que com madeixas negras e perfeitas e bochechas coradas, escondia-se debaixo da cama. Seu coração batia acelerado quando ouviu seu pai, o senhor Luthor, subir as escadas devagar. Havia feito algo de errado, sabia muito bem que não deveria subir no sótão, mas como qualquer outra criança curiosa, se arriscou no quarto frio e escuro. Lena nem sequer havia mexido em alguma coisa, tinha certeza de que seu pai estava adormecido na poltrona em frente a lareira, e a chuva não lhe dava a possibilidade de ir até o lago com seus amigos.

Kara. Pensava na garota enquanto ouvia o ranger da madeira se aproximar. Sabia muito bem o que estava por vir.

Logo que estava pronta para descer as escadas velhas e sujas, seu pé deslizou dolorosamente pelos degraus, fazendo-lhe cair de costas e causar um grande estrondo. E o estrago estava feito. A garota correu para seu quarto, se afundou embaixo da cama escura escutando os passos de seu pai, divagares e apavorantes, próximo ao seu quarto.

Não deveria mentir. O senhor Luthor sabia completamente de tudo.

Era isso que a Madame Prescott dizia, a vizinha com dois cachorros esqueléticos que temia o senhor Luthor até mais do que a própria morte. Lena ouvia a mulher lhe dizer que seu pai era filho do demônio. A garota com seus doze anos nunca chegara a acreditar. Maggie, sua amiga mais próxima depois de Kara, a chamava de velha alucinada, mas não negava o fato do senhor Luthor ser horripilante.

 _'Esquisito'_ era o termo que Maggie costumava usar.

— Lena Huff Luthor – ouviu a voz rouca a chamar. Lena tremeu dos pés a cabeça, se arrependendo do segundo em que decidira se aventurar no cômodo acima. _'Era apenas velharias'_ , pensou. De que importava vasculhar aquele cômodo mofado?

Mas para seu pai não funcionava assim. Podia sentir o cheiro do charuto e Whisky que o corpo do homem costumava exalar. Desejou que sua mãe chegasse logo da prova de vestidos, mas sabia que pela chuva, não viria tão cedo.

Teria de arcar com as consequências. Dolorosas consequências.

— O gato por acaso comeu a sua língua?! – disse ríspido. O corpo de Lena se encolheu ainda mais embaixo da cama, já sentia as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos – Se não me responder, eu mesmo darei para um deles comer!

Lena estremeceu, chiando baixinho como resposta. Sentia o suor acumular em sua testa, os cabelos molhados colando em seu rosto e o coração batendo tão forte que tinha a certeza de que seu pai estava ouvindo.

— Contarei até três para sair daí – disse. Lena tinha plena consciência que deveria sair, mas estava paralisada de medo, todos os seus músculos travaram com a imagem de seu pai segurando a longa cinta de couro, usada pela última vez quando a menor quebrou uma das garrafas de vinho francesas.

— Um – ele sussurrou, Lena chegou a identificar um traço de riso na voz de seu pai, fazendo seus dedos suarem.

A criança rezou baixinho para que sua mãe chegasse logo, mesmo que fosse naquela chuva.

— Dois – suas mãos suadas tamparam o rosto, espremendo firme os olhos e mordendo os lábios para tentar conter os choramingos. Prometeria que nunca mais subiria naquele sótão, nunca mais!

O corpo encolhido e trêmulo, as lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas quentes lhe deixavam completamente indefesa. Mas infelizmente, a contagem continuou.

— Três! – Lena sentiu uma mão firme puxar seu pulso para longe do rosto, fazendo-a abrir os olhos assustados enquanto era arrastada para fora da cama. Tentou segurar em qualquer lugar, chegando a arranhar a madeira do chão enquanto gritava desesperada pelo medo. Seu pai não teve piedade, o senhor Luthor aquela noite ensinou a filha à nunca mais desobedecê-lo.

A nunca mais subir naquele sótão.

**1892**

— Eu tenho medo – Kara sussurrou para Lena, estava encolhida enquanto Alex, Maggie e Cat já se divertiam no lago. Era sempre a mesma história, as garotas saiam escondidas para se divertirem no pequeno lago que ficava a oeste do vilarejo. O pai de Lena dizia que a garota deveria voltar a tempo dos estudos, mas como viajava todos os dias para National City, não era ciente dos atrasos de quase duas horas da filha. Joanne, a empregada da casa, permitia que Lena atrasasse, era uma boa mulher, doce e bondosa.

O problema é que ir até o lago não era tão divertido para todos. Kara, a garota mais nova do grupo, infelizmente não sabia nadar.

Lena, agora com seus quatorze anos, ainda não entendia o porquê de se importar tanto com a garota de olhos azuis. _'São tão bonitos'_ , ela pensava. Lembrava-lhe o mar, o céu, lembrava sua cor favorita.

Kara batia exatamente em seu ombro, mas nunca deixava de lhe explicar que cresceria logo, era por conta dos dois anos de diferença. Kara tinha doze, sua mãe não gostava muito que participasse das brincadeiras com Lena, mas a garota de olhos azuis sempre fora muito esperta.

Lena ficava admirada de que mesmo com dois anos de diferença, Kara era incrivelmente mais inteligente que ela. Sabia sobre as constelações, sobre os animais marinhos e agora contou a Lena que estava aprendendo tudo sobre répteis.

A garota de cabelos negros poderia passar o dia ouvindo a voz suave de Kara contar-lhe sobre o as cobras corais.

— Por favor, Kara – Lena juntou as mãos – Vamos entrar, eu juro que não te deixo afundar.

— Mas eu tenho medo, Lena – sussurrou envergonhada. Ouviam os gritos animados das outras garotas na água. Pareciam se divertir muito.

Lena pegou em uma das mãos de Kara, eram pequeninas e um tanto rechonchudas em comparação às suas. Kara apertou levemente os dedos longos de Lena.

— Mas você vai ficar aqui sozinha? – perguntou tristonha, e Kara formou um biquinho nos lábios finos e rosados. Lena sentia algo quente em seu coração quando a menor fixava os olhos azuis nos seus esverdeados. Talvez fossem cócegas de dentro para fora, não entendia muito bem sobre o corpo humano. Talvez devesse perguntar para Kara.

— Eu sempre fico, pode ir – sorriu calma, fazendo as ruguinhas em seus olhos aparecerem. Lena abotoou sua camisa novamente, decidida de que não iria deixar a garota sozinha. Soltou a mão da menor e sentou-se no chão rapidamente, tirando os sapatos sociais extremamente caros, então enrolando as calças até o final da batata da perna.

— Faça o mesmo – Lena disse a Kara, e a mesmo entendeu de imediato, tirando seus sapatos, um pouco surrados por conta do uso, e enrolando suas calças cinzas.

— Hey! – Maggie acenou para as duas, afundando no lago e rindo alegremente. Lena e Kara, agora de mãos dadas novamente, sentaram-se na borda do lado, apenas com os pés para dentro.

Lena sempre gostou de nadar, mas hoje deixaria de lado suas vontades para poder ficar ao lado da amiga menor.

Kara acenou para Cat, que nadava até a outra borda junto a Alex. Então, Lena viu algo se movimentar em meio a floresta, inevitavelmente apertou a mão de Kara, fazendo a menor olhar para sua face sem entender.

— Tudo bem, Lee? – a garota perguntou com sua voz fina, olhando para onde a amiga não desviava os olhos. Lena piscou várias e várias vezes, sentindo-se confusa, mas confirmando.

— Sim, eu só pensei ter visto algo, acho que era um cervo – contou, sentindo seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem sem motivo algum. Minutos depois, logo que o movimento na floresta havia sido esquecido pela pequena Luthor, algo estranho aconteceu.

Uma voz obscura e nojenta soou em seu ouvido, não poderia ser Kara, mas ainda assim sentiu dedos apertarem seu ombro como se algo encostasse ali para cochichar em seu ouvido.

— Seu destino está traçado, demônio.

Lena olhou espantada para os lados, o coração acelerado e os olhos arregalados, soltando a mão de Kara de abrupto.

— Lena! – Kara gritou, tentando acalmar a amiga que parecia procurar algo em volta do lago e em meio às árvores. Lena estava apavorada, a voz havia lhe chamado de demônio. Ela queria perguntar a Kara se também havia escutado, mas estava apavorada demais e algo lhe dizia para não fazer isso. Sabia que apenas ela havia ouvido.

— Você está me assustando – Kara sussurrou, apertando a mão da amiga com um pouco de medo.

Então, como um estalo o corpo de Lena se enrijeceu. Não queria que Kara sentisse medo dela.

— M-me desculpe – disse confusa e triste – Eu só quero ir embora.

— O que houve? – perguntou, parecia assustada também. A pequena Luthor pensou em dizer a verdade, entreabriu os lábios para dizer o que havia escutado, mas quando observou o carvalho velho do outro lado do lago, viu uma sombra negar com a cabeça, sumindo entre as árvores novamente.

— Nada, eu preciso ir – se exasperou, correndo de volta ao vilarejo sem nem sequer pegar seus sapatos caros.

Teria de explicar ao seu pai aonde deixou os calçados, mas estava apavorada demais. Por que seu destino já estaria traçado? E por que foi chamada de demônio?

**1894**

Kara estava com quatorze anos, ouvia escondida por trás da porta sua mãe e a madame Prescott conversarem enquanto tomavam chá. Já era noite, Kara deveria estar dormindo a mais ou menos duas horas, mas o nome _'Lena Luthor'_ chamou sua atenção na conversa. Estava ajoelhada, escorada na parede do corredor enquanto sua mãe, uma costureira humilde chamada Alura, fofocava baixinho.

— O senhor Luthor está fazendo uma grande fortuna – sua mãe havia dito – A sua mulher, Lillian Luthor, encomendou três vestidos só essa semana, e mês passado quando fui comprar tecidos em National City, ouvi um boato de que ele já era dono de muitas terras por lá.

— Mas para quem ficará toda essa herança? – a madame Prescott perguntou, um sarcasmo dominava sua voz – A menina Lena não está destinada a isso.

Destinada. O que aquela mulher queria dizer?

Alura pareceu ler os pensamentos da filha escondida, e prontamente perguntou.

— Mas o que quer dizer com isso? – Kara escorou ainda mais na porta, agora podendo ver a madame Prescott alimentar um de seus cachorros esqueléticos com as bolachinhas doces que sua mãe assava. Kara odiava aqueles cães, eram feios e rabugentos.

— Não posso lhe dizer nada, querida – riu, como a risada de uma bruxa dos contos de fadas que Samantha, sua irmã mais velha, sempre a contava – Esse segredo não me pertence, e as pessoas sofrem quando contam segredos que não sãos seus.

Kara estremeceu com aquelas palavras.

— Em todo caso – Madame Prescott levantou-se do sofá florido, ajeitando o chapéu grande em sua cabeça – Não quero nenhum envolvimento com a família Luthor, o sangue que corre naquelas veias é amaldiçoado. O demônio encarregou-se de cuidar de toda aquela família.

Kara correu para seu quarto ao que os passos da mulher começaram a chegar até a porta, e escondeu-se em meio aos cobertores.

As palavras _'amaldiçoado'_ e _'demônio'_ à apavorava. Mas a garota de olhos azuis sabia muito bem que Lena nunca poderia ser chamada assim, era bondosa com a menor e tinha um lindo rosto angelical. Kara imaginária Lena como um anjo. Era o seu anjo da guarda, sempre protegendo e ajudando a menor das escapatórias até a clareira florida.

Nunca mais voltaram ao lago, Lena disse que seu pai havia lhe proibido.

Kara sonhou com algo estranho aquela noite, os olhos verdes esmeraldas da amiga agora eram tão negros quanto a noite, e os dedos frios apertavam-lhe o pescoço com força.

 _'Pare'_ Kara sussurrava no sonho, desesperada por ar enquanto a de olhos negros sorria triunfante.

**1895**

Era o aniversário de dezessete anos de Lena. O senhor Luthor, depois de muita insistência de sua mulher, havia permitido que a filha fizesse uma pequena festa na mansão luxuosa. O vestido bem feito deixava o corpo, não mais infantil, completamente apetitoso. Lena não era mais uma criança, seus gostos haviam mudado e um deles era sua atração pela face angelical de Kara. Se tocou diversas noites pensando nas mãos pequenas da menor, sonhava com aquele dedos curtos marcando seu corpo e lhe dando prazer até chegar a seus delírios.

Sentia-se suja por pensar tais atos com a menina, mas Kara, agora com quinze anos, exibia um maravilhoso corpo. Cintura fina e coxas tão grossas quanto seu traseiro. Lena adorava os jogos de polo que haviam no vilarejo, adorava ver a garota suada trocar-se ao seu lado, distinta de qualquer requisito de malícia. Os lábios finos sempre sendo mordidos pela timidez, e a mania insistente de Kara em segurar na barra da camisa de Lena, não importava o local ou ocasião onde estavam. Com exceção em frente ao senhor Luthor, já que todos o temiam, principalmente Kara, que recebia olhares duros todas as vezes que era pega perto de Lena.

A morena sorriu maliciosa para o espelho, gostaria de tocar aquele corpo esta noite, em seu aniversário, queria tirar qualquer rastro de pureza de sua amiga, queria ouvir os gemidos manhosos e finos em seu ouvido, sentir a maciez da pele em seus dedos e afundar-se em Kara até chegar ao seu limite de prazer.

Lena queria descobrir sobre tudo isso com Kara, apenas com Kara.

— Lena – uma voz dura fez seu corpo travar. Olhou para trás devagar, observando seu pai sentar-se na grande cama de seu quarto. Ainda respeitava seu pai e o temia mais do que qualquer coisa. Sabia das consequências, não arriscaria uma nova cicatriz em seu peito ou costas por conta dos chicotes ou cintas.

Suas amigas fingiam ignorar, mas as marcas eram chamativas demais para desviar os olhos às vezes. Menos Kara, ela sentia pena de Lena e às vezes acariciava as cicatrizes contando sobre seus joelhos marcados pelas corridas no futebol.

Kara era tão especial.

— Senhor – disse, com a voz tão fria quanto a do pai – Eu estou me aprontando para...

— Sente-se aqui – apontou para seu lado, Lena observou o rosto frio de seu pai. A filha única dos Luthor e herdeira da fortuna conquistada. Sentou-se onde lhe fora indicada, sentindo as mãos soarem como de costume.

— Já tem dezessete anos – a voz era dura e o hálito cheirava a bebida – Quero lhe dizer uma coisa, e quero que obedeça. Não tente me desafiar, não tente me enganar, sabe que eu não poupo esforços para lhe fazer aprender. E se precisar lhe ensinar do jeito difícil, eu irei...

Lena estremeceu, assentindo rapidamente. Não importava a ordem de seu pai, cumpriria de qualquer forma.

— Sim – respondeu receosa, odiava o fato de se sentir fraca ao lado do senhor Luthor. Era forte, era uma líder e gostava do fato das pessoas se curvarem e obedecerem suas ordens. Gostava de como as empregadas a temiam. Estava se tornando uma pessoa como seu pai, e de certa maneira tinha orgulho disso.

— Já é madura, tenho certeza que está descobrindo sobre o sexo – murmurou, e Lena enrijeceu. O que ele estava dizendo? – Sei também que ainda é virgem.

— Papai, o que...

— Calada – a interrompeu – Eu não quero que diga absolutamente nada.

Lena concordou, sentindo-se envergonhada. Estavam falando sobre sexo. Isso era tão vergonhoso que sentia suas bochechas pegarem fogo.

— Quero que continue pura, virgem – disse de uma vez, e Lena praticamente engasgou com a saliva. O quê?!

— Como assim?! – gritou, mas o olhar frio de seu pai fez todos seu pelos se arrepiarem. Pediu desculpas brevemente, tentando controlar a respiração.

Por que não poderia se deitar com alguém? Seu pai mesmo havia a chamado de madura, e por suas condições especiais, acreditava que não precisaria ser tratada como as outras meninas por aí. Até Maggie que tinha a mesma condição que ela já havia perdido a virgindade, e feito sexo com muitas e muitas pessoas.

Quer dizer, Lena sabia muito bem que era errado desejar Kara, ela era uma ser humano, errava, era suja e pecaminosa. Mas a morena não poderia evitar, parecia completamente deliciosa a ideia de beijar todo o corpo leitoso da mais nova.

Seu pai se levantou.

— É essa a minha ordem, não ouse deitar-se com qualquer pessoa que seja, não ouse me desobedecer – esbravejou, segurando com força o cabelos da filha, puxando com extrema brutalidade o rosto da menor para trás – Não vai querer se arriscar e pensar que eu sou idiota, vai ter consequências piores do que pode imaginar, vai implorar para que nunca tivesse feito...

Lena sentia lágrimas encherem seus olhos ao que o couro cabeludo ardia pelos puxões. Começou a concordar desesperadamente, não se deitaria com ninguém. Temia demais o seu pai para desobedecê-lo e deixar seus desejos sujos causar-lhe mal.

Conhecia muito bem o tom de voz que seu pai havia usado. Aquela ameaça foi tão verdadeira quanto sua existência.

Não o desafiaria.

— Feliz aniversário – disse soltando os cabelos – E sorria, sua mãe está esperando-lhe no andar de baixo com os convidados.

Lena precisou de um momento para se recompor, assim deixando de lado seus medos e frustrações, finalmente descendo para sua festa.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Uma amizade

Lena apressou-se para descer as escadas. Estava animada para encontrar suas amigas e Kara, pois era a primeira festa de aniversário que seu pai a permitia fazer. Ainda tentava deixar de lado o assunto anterior com o senhor Luthor, mas não conseguia achar um motivo óbvio para não poder se deitar com alguém. Para continuar pura.

Lembrou-se da sombra no lago, quando tinha quatorze anos. Aquilo voltou a acontecer no ano passado. Lena viu uma mulher encapuzada no espelho, não tinha olhos nem nariz, apenas uma boca seca e rachada, que nem sequer saía voz. O ser mexeu os lábios em direção ao espelho.

_'Seu destino está traçado, demônio'_

Lena quebrou o espelho com um só soco, fazendo sangue e cacos sujaram todo o chão de madeira do grande banheiro. Naquela noite, dormiu apavorada e chorou contra o travesseiro. _'Estou ficando louca?'_ pensou.

— Lena, minha filha, está tão bonita! – sua mãe a saudou logo que entrou no grande salão de baile. As reformas que o senhor Luthor havia feito ficaram incrivelmente magníficas. Sorriu à sua mãe e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, em agradecimento.

— Onde está Kara? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntou, olhando apressada para todos os lados e procurando a garota menor. Sua mãe apontou para a sala, e Lena deixou de lado todos os convidados do salão indo apressada até o outro cômodo.

Kara estava sentada no grande sofá ao lado de Maggie, rindo de algo muito engraçado que a morena dizia. Lena não gostava de admitir, mas sentia um ciúmes doentio dentro do peito quando o assunto era Kara. Sabia que os homens do vilarejo também se encantavam pelos olhos azuis, e não deixava de notar os olhares sujos que algumas moças direcionam às curvas da mais nova.

Era inevitável, Kara era dona de uma beleza de tirar o fôlego. Estava vestida com uma calça bege, uma blusa de botões com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo, e suspensórios marrons assim como seus sapatos. Lena sentou ao lado da menor, que virou-se assustada, mas reconhecendo Lena de imediato e abraçando seu tronco com muita força.

— Feliz aniversário, Lee! – a garota disse, exalando seu perfume natural que Lena particularmente adorava. Cheirava a flores e limpo. Lena sentiu as mãos pequenas em volta de seu corpo, e aproveitou o momento para afundar o rosto nos cabelos loiros, respirando fundo.

— Obrigada – agradeceu, então ouviram um suspiro, Maggie revirou os olhos para as duas.

— Hey, não me excluam – caçoou, e Lena riu ao que Kara se desvencilhou de seu abraço, pedindo desculpas.

— Feliz aniversário, Lena – Maggie apertou a mão da amiga. Lena era ciente de que Maggie não nutria nenhum sentimento amoroso por Kara, eram amigas há anos e já havia notado alguns olhares diferentes entre ela e Alex.

Mas não era da sua conta.

— Você demorou pra descer – Kara observou toda a sala, um pouco tímida. Suas amigas já haviam vindo em sua luxuosa casa, mas era a primeira vez que participavam de uma festa. Os Luthor, depois de fazerem fortuna, participavam de diversas festas da alta sociedade, e o senhor Luthor orgulhava-se muito disso.

— Meu pai estava me pedindo algo – retrucou, tentando novamente esquecer a história sobre a virgindade – Mas onde estão Alex e Cat?

— Cat está na mesa de doces e Alex foi ao banheiro, mas aposto que se perdeu nessa casa enorme – Maggie gargalhou. Kara sorriu doce, ninguém entendia o porquê dos Luthor ainda viverem no vilarejo, o senhor Luthor era rico o suficiente para comprar uma mansão duas vezes maior em National City. Não fazia sentido algum. Mas Lena sentia-se aliviada, acreditava que morreria se tivesse que viver longe de Kara.

Possessiva. Exatamente o que ela era.

— Eu vou procurá-la – Maggie disse, se referindo a Alex. As duas então se encontravam sozinhas no cômodo, e Kara olhou em volta duas vezes para certificar-se de que aquilo era verdade. Se acomodou mais em Lena, que passou o braço pelo seu ombro, escondendo o rosto em seu peito.

Lena ouviu seu suspiro, e por um instante teve a certeza de que a garota parecia triste.

— Lena – sussurrou. Tomou uma grande lufada de ar enquanto Lena esperava-a pacientemente para que continuasse – Eu não lhe trouxe nenhum presente...

Um sorriso bobo apareceu nos lábios da mais velha, sentindo o coração aquecer ao que os dedos pequenos de Kara brincavam com o botão de seu vestido. Era incrível como sentiam-se tão íntimas. Tão ligadas.

— Eu não me importo com presentes, Kara – disse verdadeira, mas a garota negou com a cabeça.

— Não é verdade, acabei ouvindo sem querer um senhor dizer que lhe deu um quite de golfe novo – afundou ainda mais o rosto no peito da amiga – Me desculpe por não poder te dar nada...

Kara choramingou, sentindo-se envergonhada. Mas Lena não deixaria que a garota pensasse que ela se importava com isso. Sabia que a mãe da menor era uma costureira sem marido, que tinha de sustentar Kara e suas quatro irmãs.

— Kara – murmurou, acariciando os cabelos da mais nova – Você está aqui, não está?

Kara fungou baixinho, franzindo as sobrancelhas para o nada. Levantou o rosto devagar e encarou Lena, ainda um tanto envergonhada.

— Estou – respondeu sem entender, e Lena concordou com a cabeça.

— Pois então, não consigo imaginar presente melhor do que sua presença – Lena disse sincera, vendo um sorriso tímido e as bochechas de Kara ficarem como dois tomates. A garota rapidamente a abraçou pelo pescoço, o coração batendo tão forte em felicidade e sentindo o peito se aquecer ao que Lena apertava sua cintura.

— Não disse, Alex – Maggie sentou-se ao lado das duas, rindo baixinho – É como se não existíssemos quando as duas estão juntas.

Kara tentou esconder o fato das bochechas coradas, discordando enquanto sentava-se corretamente no sofá. Adorava Maggie, Alex e Cat, mas sentia algo tão forte por Lena que chegava a machucá-la de dentro para fora.

— Vou me juntar a Cat nos doces então... – Alex fez biquinho, ela e Cat agora tinham dezesseis anos, Maggie também havia completado dezessete e Kara as vezes sentia-se deslocada por ter apenas quinze.

Lena sempre dizia que sua idade mental era duas vezes maior do que todo o grupo junto, e Kara não poderia ficar mais feliz.

— Lena Huff Luthor! – sua mãe gritou, puxando a garota pela orelha esquerda – Que falta de modos são esses? Vá agora cumprimentar seus outros convidados e depois pode voltar as suas amigas.

As garotas riram de Lena, que infelizmente foi obrigada a passar a maior parte da festa com velhos chatos e bigodudos que falavam sobre política.

Só conseguia pensar em como desejava um beijo de Kara. Já que jamais poderia realizar seus outros desejos sujos.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

Naquela noite, quando a garota Luthor já estava na cama e a escuridão engolia todo o vilarejo, Lillian Luthor mordia o lábio em nervosismo, os olhos repletos de lágrimas e as mãos trêmulas.

— Só resta um ano – chorou baixinho. O senhor Luthor posicionava-se em sua frente, estavam vestidos apropriadamente para dormir, mas Lillian não conseguia conter os pesadelos de perder a sua única filha.

— Eu vou reverter isso, querida – o homem tentou tocá-la, mas Lillian desviou de suas mãos ásperas.

— Não toque em mim, tudo isso é culpa sua – chorou desolada – Sua ganância e luxúria destruiu nossas vidas, e agora... Minha filha irá sofrer.

— Nossa filha – Senhor Luthor disse frio, sentindo a garganta seca. Desejava uma boa dose de Whisky.

— Não, minha filha. Sabe que continuo com você nessa casa imunda porque tenho que ter fé que ela será salva, você irá salvá-la. Acabou com nossas vidas e irá sofrer no lugar dela.

Lillian virou-se de costas, temia o senhor Luthor, mas temia ainda mais o que estava destinado a acontecer no ano que viria.

Pobre Lena. Sua filha mal tinha consciência do terror que a rondava.

— Eu tinha dezoito anos, Lillian – o senhor Luthor repetiu a mesma desculpa que dava todas as noites – Nós éramos jovens, pobres...

— Ela era sua filha, como pôde ser tão sujo? Depois de 17 anos ainda sinto nojo de você.

O senhor Luthor suspirou, olhando pela sacada do grande quarto e sentindo o vento frio fazer-lhe estremecer.

— Prometi a você que iria reverter isso – murmurou. Lillian virou-se para o marido, limpando as dolorosas lágrimas.

— Disse a ela para continuar pura? Ela não pode antes de completar...

— Eu sempre disse a você que devíamos ter mantido a garota isolada, sem descobrir os pecados do mundo. Ela não irá conseguir se segurar...

Um tapa forte foi dado no rosto do homem, as mãos trêmulas de Lillian se abaixaram rapidamente.

— Não diga que ela não irá conseguir! Você não é um homem, é fraco, Lena merecia ter uma vida normal, e ela continuará tendo depois dos dezoito anos – sussurrou entre dentes, sabia que o marido não iria lhe agredir – Ela não irá te desobedecer, criamos bem a minha filha e sei de todos os seus passos.

O senhor Luthor concordou.

— Desculpe pelo que causei, mas foi necessário – disse, apontando para o guarda-roupa cheio de vestidos da mulher – Você desfruta de tudo isso tão bem.

A mulher sentiu-se enjoada.

— O dinheiro não é o problema – foi em direção a cama, deitando-se na ponta e fechando os olhos com força – O problema foi a forma que você conseguiu.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Corram! – Maggie gritou, estavam todas encharcadas pela chuva repentina. A casa mais próxima era a de Lena, e a garota contou que seus pais haviam viajado naquela semana. Joanne, a empregada da casa, havia avisado a Lena que o tempo não estava bom para seus passeios costumeiros com as amigas, mas Lena, como qualquer outra adolescente, não lhe deu ouvidos.

Agora as cinco garotas estavam molhadas e assustadas pela quantidade de trovões e relâmpagos que dominavam o céu escuro.

— Ainda são três da tarde, como pode parecer noite? – Cat perguntou a si mesma, enquanto Lena empurrava as portas da grande mansão para que todas suas amigas molhadas entrassem.

— Fiquem quietas, acho que a Joanne está dormindo no seu quarto – Lena pensou por um instante, a empregada sempre descansava quando seus pais viajavam – Vamos pegar toalhas lá em cima.

Kara tremia dos pés a cabeça, continuava tão assustada por conta da chuva que nem percebeu que praticamente estava colada nas costas de Lena. A maior sorriu consoladora enquanto as outras garotas já se apressaram para subir as grandes escadarias, sabiam o caminho até a suíte de Lena.

— Está tudo bem? – perguntou a Kara, sentindo uma imensa vontade de beijar as bochechas vermelhas da garota. Kara soltou das costas de Lena e concorda pensativa, admirando a enorme casa ao seu redor.

— É tão grande, não me canso de dizer isso – Kara sussurrou, fazendo Lena confirmar olhando também para os quadros velhos na parede.

— Vem, vamos nos secar antes que você pegue um resfriado – disse preocupada, não queria Kara doente.

Ao subirem as escadas, Lena ouviu sussurros em sua mente, eram palavras desconexas que perturbavam o seu cérebro e deixavam-a sem reação por alguns segundos. Suas mãos se apertaram no pulso de Kara, que parou de abrupto na escada.

— Lena, tudo bem? – perguntou baixinho, a voz carregada de preocupação. Luthor tentava focar em sua voz, mas sua mente estava embaralhada, sentia o corpo preso nos degraus e algo queimá-la de dentro para fora – Lee...

Os olhos de Lena se fecharam, algo queimava suas narinas e olhos, como se tudo se transformara em brasa, esquentando seus pulmões. E de repente parou, a voz de Kara não parecia mais distante, e sua mão afrouxou o pulso da menor.

Lena se sentia estranha, confusa e com frio.

— Vamos pegar as toalhas - disse rapidamente, sacudindo a cabeça e ignorando o sentimento sombrio que rondava seu peito.

— Claro.

Depois de tentarem secar as roupas encharcadas com a toalha, reuniram-se em frente a lareira e ali ficaram até sentirem o fogo aquecê-las e deixá-las confortáveis.

A chuva ainda caía desenfreada lá fora, Lena procurou por Joanne, mas teve a impressão de que a empregada saíra antes da tempestade começar, e agora também estava ilhada em algum lugar.

Alex foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio depois de trinta minutos tediosos.

— Eu estou cansada de ficar vendo essas toras queimando – bufou, espreguiçando-se. Cat concordou abatida, e Maggie resmungava sonolenta.

Lena ainda sentia-se confusa e estranha, mas concordou com Alex.

— Que tal brincarmos de esconder? – Kara perguntou, abraçada aos próprios joelhos. Cat negou com a cabeça.

— É brincadeira de criança – ela retrucou, recebendo um tapa na cabeça de Maggie.

— Você é só um ano mais velha que a Kara, cabeçona – voltou a fechar os olhos, aproveitando o calor da lareira – E eu topo, ninguém tem uma ideia melhor mesmo.

Todos acabaram se levantando, e Cat se negou a contar, já que tinha medo de se perder na grandiosa mansão.

— Acho justo que Lena conte – Alex apontou para a amiga, que tinha o olhar vago em uma das paredes. Reparam que ela estava distante da conversa, parecia alheia a tudo aquilo – Lena? Você está bem?

Lena confirmou com a cabeça, mas Kara se apressou para segurar na barra de sua camisa e lhe lançar um olhar preocupado.

— Tem certeza? – perguntou baixinho, mas Lena não sorriu como todas as vezes. Apenas concordou. Sentia-se estranha, queria sorrir para Kara, mas não havia nenhum traço de alegria em seu peito.

— Tenho – disse fria, assustando Kara por um momento, que tirou suas mãos da camisa de Lena – Eu irei contar, podem ir se esconder.

Lena caminhou em passos lentos até a parede mais próxima, inclinando-se ali e fechando os olhos quando a contagem começou.

As garotas riram baixinho enquanto corriam escadas acima, animadas para se aventurar naquela enorme mansão. Menos Kara, a garota olhou para trás diversas vezes sentindo que algo de errado estava acontecendo com Lena. _'Ela parece outra pessoa'_ pensou.

Quando Lena estava no número 42 da contagem, Kara encontrava-se perdida e amedrontada. Cada um de seus passos fazia a madeira embaixo de seus pés rangerem, e a pouca iluminação deixava tudo cada vez mais apavorante. Um relâmpago iluminou o céu por uma das grandes cortinas, e Kara esbarrou em uma pequena escada no final do corredor. Era velha e muito empoeirada, e dava direto para uma portinha negra que parecia fechada.

Subiu podendo ouvir a madeira ranger, e empurrou devagar a porta para cima, fazendo um barulho horripilante se alastrar pelo corredor escuro. Suas mãos suavam enquanto algo em sua mente gritava para não ir até ali. Mas ainda assim terminou de subir os degraus e entrou no pequeno cômodo completamente escuro. Fechou a porta com cuidado e virou-se para observar todo o local.

Era obviamente o sótão da mansão.

A pouca luminosidade que tinha era das janelas, onde as gotas de chuva batiam com extrema força, fazendo um estalo nos vidros. As paredes e alguns móveis eram completamente forrados por lençóis brancos, agora manchados pela quantidade de tempo que pareciam estar ali. Haviam livros mofados nas prateleiras, sujeira de ratos e teias, muitas teias de aranha.

Kara sentiu o coração gelar quando ouviu a voz de Lena chegar ao 95.

Se apressou em meio aquelas velharias, encontrando um vão entre dois lençóis cobrindo as paredes. Pareciam cortinas, mas sem janelas atrás. Escondeu-se ali e tinha toda certeza de que Lena nunca a encontraria naquela escuridão.

Além do medo, a única coisa que incomodava Kara era o cheiro. Lembrava-a podre, comida estragada ou até mesmo animais em decomposição.

Lena gritou estridente a palavra _'cem'_.

Então, o coração de Kara disparou, ela com toda certeza seria a última a ser encontrada, ninguém seria corajosa para subir até aqui. Mas Kara não era corajosa, era curiosa.

Dez minutos se passaram, a garota de olhos azuis tremia dos pés à cabeça pelo frio, e o lençol fedorento em sua frente estava incomodando demais o seu nariz.

Até que um barulho a assustou. A porta do sótão havia sido aberta.

Kara ouviu passos, tão divagares que deixavam-a agoniada. Seu coração batia tão rápido que podia senti-lo contra a camisa de botões, e suas mãos suadas taparam sua boca rapidamente, implorando a RAO para que não fizesse nenhum mísero barulho.

Nunca sentira tanto medo, os passos de Lena ou de quem quer que fosse parecia se aproximar devagar. Muito devagar! Como se sentisse prazer em torturá-la com a espera.

Sua testa já estava molhada pelo suor, e precisou fechar os olhos com força quando ouviu um dos lençóis ser retirado do lugar. Um estalo ainda mais alto foi ouvido, como uma cadeira sendo chutada para longe.

O que Lena estava fazendo?!

— Kara – ouviu a voz rouca de Lena chamar. Pensou no início que fosse o medo, já que poderia jurar que não foi apenas uma voz que lhe chamara. Era como se duas pessoas dissessem ao mesmo tempo, a voz rouca e arrastada de Lena e outra mais potente e forte, fazendo-lhe arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo.

Ela estava ouvindo coisas? Era tudo por conta do medo?

Kara trancou a respiração quando os passos se direcionaram para onde estava escondida. Sentiu a parede fria contra suas costas, e grunhiu baixinho, mordendo os dedos para que calasse a boca.

Ela estava desesperada.

— Kara, eu consigo te ouvir respirar – a voz de Lena voltou a soar, e agora Kara poderia ter certeza de que estava embriagada pelo medo, pois ouvira duas vozes novamente. Ela não queria mais brincar, queria apenas chorar e voltar para casa. Seus dedos já doíam pela força das mordidas, e tentou parar de respirar mais uma vez.

Os passos pararam. Kara estava de olhos fechados e desejava que Lena estivesse brincando, fingindo que sabia onde a garota estava.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Kara deixou-se respirar. Um minuto se passou e a garota deixou de morder os dedos. Onde estava Lena? Ou seus passos?

Sentia o corpo tremer ainda, mas criou coragem e tentou abrir os olhos o mais devagar possível.

Então, sentiu algo respirar próximo ao seu ouvido. Lena estava parada atrás do lençol ao seu lado! Com um sorriso estampado no rosto e olhos tão negros quanto a noite.

Kara abriu a boca para gritar, mas Lena a tampou rapidamente, prensando a garota contra a parede com força e apertando a mão vaga em seu pescoço.

Kara sentiu os pulmões implorando por ar, seus olhos lacrimejarem e sua boca entreaberta tentar gritar para que a amiga parasse. Até que Lena rapidamente a soltou, fazendo a garota respirar forte e fechar os olhos doloridos.

— Te achei! – disse animada, sua voz voltará ao normal e um sorriso doce estampava seu rosto.

Kara tinha os olhos arregalados e ouviu mais passos até o sótão, Alex, Cat e Maggie aparecem confusas, olhando em volta do cômodo.

— Que barulheira vocês duas! – Maggie disse, em seguida olhando assustada para Kara que segurava o pescoço – Tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

Lena olhou confusa para Kara, realmente não entendia o que acontecia com a garota. Estava com frio?

Kara por sua vez olhava espantada para Lena. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? Porque havia tentado enforcá-la?

— Tudo bem, Kaa? – Lena perguntou, com a preocupação costumeira – Eu assustei você?

Kara negou com a cabeça, não queria contar as outras garotas o que acabara de acontecer. Na verdade, nem ela mesmo entendia o que havia acontecido.

— E-eu não quero mais brincar – disse assustada, se esgueirando para o lado de Cat e deixando Lena ainda mais confusa.

Não entendia o que tinha deixado Kara tão assustada daquela forma!

— Vamos voltar para a lareira, meus dedos estão congelando! – Maggie reclamou.

Lena então percebeu que estavam no sótão, e seus olhos arregalaram implorando para que todos saíssem logo daquele lugar.

— Calma aí, Luthor – Alex riu, mas Lena não parecia estar brincando.

Quando já desciam as longas escadarias, Lena tentou segurar na mão de Kara, mas a garota recuou rapidamente, assustada.

Vendo os olhos magoados de Lena, Kara não se conteve em enlaçar seus dedos na da amiga, deixando suas dúvidas e medos para mais tarde.

O que havia acontecido era tudo fruto da sua imaginação? Era o medo deixando-a louca e alucinada por alguns minutos?

Conversaria com Lena, havia algo muito estranho em tudo aquilo.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. A confissão

Seis longos meses se passaram depois do episódio no sótão. Kara até tentou conversar com Lena, perguntar a amiga o que havia acontecido naquele dia, mas Lena não fazia a mínima ideia do que ela estava falando. Estava confusa, lembrava-se apenas de contar até cem e encontrar Kara no sótão. As lembranças daquele dia eram bem bagunçadas em sua mente, mas tinha toda certeza de que foi apenas isso que havia acontecido.

Kara ainda questionava-se. Lena jamais havia sido agressiva com a garota, pelo contrário, a protegia com garras e dentes e NUNCA a machucaria. Acreditava nisso pela sua vida.

Tentou procurar em livros algumas explicações, mas nada lhe parecia fazer sentido. Então, resolveu esquecer de uma vez aquele dia.

Era um sábado de manhã quando ouviu sua mãe a acordar. Foi obrigada a fazer suas obrigações diárias, e uma delas era buscar leite na fazenda ao lado. Kara odiava o fato da grama molhada fazer seus sapatos ficarem em pior estado do que já estavam, queria pedir a mãe outros pares, mas sabia que não tinham condições no momento.

— Um dia irei ficar tão rica que comprarei sapatos para todo mundo – murmurou à si mesma, estava empolgada que faltava apenas cinco meses para seu aniversário de dezesseis anos, então ficaria com a mesma idade que Cat e Alex.

Odiava esses meses de diferença que a fazia mais nova. Também, sua mãe resolvera parir bem na véspera de natal. Não havia nada mais sem graça do que receber apenas um presente por culpa da data muito próxima.

Deixou de reclamar quando finalmente comprou o leite, voltando para casa pensativa e tristonha pela chuva começar a cair.

Todos haviam combinado de se encontrarem atrás dos estábulos da mansão Luthor. Lena dizia que seus pais nunca iam lá, e era um bom esconderijo para Kara não ter que fazer tantas tarefas em casa.

— Você demorou – Alura disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos um pouco úmidos da filha – Vá se secar antes que acabe pegando um resfriado.

Kara concordou, sorrindo para Samantha e Caitlin, que apressaram suas duas irmãs gêmeas mais novas, Liv e Maddie, para o café.

— Mamãe, Cait estava falando com o carteiro de novo – Liv contou, e todos na mesa do café olharam diretamente para Alura. Kara principalmente, estava cansada desse mesmo assunto.

— O que eu disse a você, Caitlin? – a mãe disse brusca – É para você se arrumar para pessoas da alta sociedade, não para um carteiro pobre. Nós estamos na ruína, a minha única compradora é a senhora Luthor. Por que não joga seu charme em Lena?

Kara engasgou-se com o pedaço de pão.

— Com o Le-Lena? – Kara acaba gaguejando. Não imaginava uma de suas irmãs com a amiga, não que elas não fossem belas e respeitáveis, apenas nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça essa hipótese.

E aquele sentimento esquisito aflorou em seu peito novamente. A última vez que isso havia acontecido fora mês passado, quando Kara e Lena foram comprar mais iscas para Maggie na pequena mercearia do vilarejo. A moça ruiva que cuidava do caixa e era filha do dono, aproveitou o descuido do pai com outro cliente e deu um bilhete bem dobrado para Lena. Kara não era tão ingênua, sabia que a moça como muitas daquele lugar caíam nas graças de Lena.

Porém, Lena não pareceu se importar com aquilo, descartando o bilhete na primeira poça d'água que viu, puxando Kara pela mão para que corressem em direção a Maggie. Kara havia se sentindo extremamente feliz sem nenhum motivo aparente.

— Não acha, Kaa? – a mãe perguntou, tirando a menor de seus devaneios – Lena seria um bom partido, poderia conversar com ela?

Kara pensou em dizer não, mas teria de explicar o motivo para sua mãe do porquê não querer ajudar Caitlin. Resolveu apenas confirmar com a cabeça.

— Ótimo, eu tenho que ir para loja – levantou-se, deixando um beijo em cada uma das gêmeas – Sammy você vem comigo, Cait fique com as garotas.

Kara suspirou, olhando para janela enquanto a chuva aumentava cada vez mais.

— Não! – Caitlin gritou rapidamente, ao que a mãe abriu o guarda-chuva dentro de casa – Isso atrai coisas ruins.

— Isso o quê? – Kara perguntou confusa, vendo a irmã mais velha apontar para o guarda-chuva.

— Pare de bobagens e terminem o café, volto antes do jantar.

Caitlin bufou e afundou-se na cadeira, apontando para Liv.

— Você me paga – disse irritada, e Kara tentou apaziguar a situação. Liv era só uma criança, provavelmente Alura havia pedido para que a menina ficasse de olho.

— Daqui a pouco a mamãe deixa essa história para lá – Kara deu de ombros, mordendo o canto dos lábios. Será que as garotas se reuniram atrás do celeiro mesmo com essa chuva? Ficaria o dia todo entediada já que não tinha outro lugar para ir ao não ser encontrar suas amigas.

Estava decidida, iria até lá, na certa Maggie e Alex estariam lá há horas vendo os cavalos. Maggie adorava cavalos, e Alex adorava Maggie. Cat provavelmente chegaria atrasada, a loira de olhos marrom dormia demais e sempre se atrasa, ganhando várias e várias broncas de Maggie que dizia que se deve ser sempre pontual.

— Hey, vai sair nessa chuva? Nem sequer terminou o seu chá! – Caitlin reclamou – E a mamãe ficará furiosa em saber que saiu nessa tempestade.

Kara pensou por um momento. Sabia do amor que Cait sentia por Barry, o garoto que entrega os jornais e cartas. Cait ficaria ainda mais furiosa se Kara fizesse o que sua mãe havia pedido e conversasse com Lena sobre namorar sua irmã.

Não que ela fosse mesmo falar, mas usaria isso a seu favor.

— Não conversarei com Lena e ainda convenço a Liv a te deixar em paz – disse tudo de uma só vez, torcendo para que a irmã concordasse com o trato.

— Okay, mas por favor, tome muito cuidado – pediu, seria completamente sua culpa se algo acontecesse com Kara.

Kara agradeceu diversas vezes antes de correr até seu quarto, o qual dividia com Caitlin e Sammy, e pegar seu casaco. Não se importou com a chuva que caía, corria apressado até a mansão dos Luthor, que ficava a algumas esquinas de sua casa. Logo após passar pela casa da madame Prescott, deu a volta por toda a mansão bem de mansinho, chegando finalmente aos estábulos. Estava escuro pela quantidade de nuvens, e Kara as vezes se perguntava porque chovia tanto naquele lugar.

Abriu as portas do estábulo com rapidez, tentando fugir da chuva o mais rápido possível. Não havia nenhum sinal de suas amigas, nem mesmo Maggie que sempre era pontual. Depois de dez minutos sentada em um amontoado de feno, se sentiu uma idiota por ter acreditado que alguém apareceria naquela chuva. Agora estava com frio naquele casaco molhado e incomodada com o feno grudando em suas roupas.

Então ouviu um estrondo, a porta do outro lado do estábulo foi aberta com muita força, fazendo com que uma grande ventania e chuva entrassem, assustando a maioria dos cavalos. Kara levantou-se em um pulo quando um relâmpago iluminou o céu, assustada pelas portas batendo por conta do vento.

Os cavalos da direita pareciam ainda mais agitados, pulando assustados e relinchando por conta do medo. Os trovões faziam cada pelo do corpo de Kara se arrepiar, e o barulho da chuva entrando cada vez mais no estábulo estava deixando-a trêmula.

Tentou controlar a respiração. _'É só o vento'_ , pensou.

Desejava ir embora agora mesmo, mas como sair nessa chuva que parecia aumentar a cada segundo? Queria ir até a outra porta e fechá-la, mas iria molhar-se mais ainda.

Passos foram ouvidos, Kara virou-se rapidamente, o coração batia com força contra o peito. Talvez fossem apenas os cavalos, ou o vento, mas a garota continuou a observar todo o local com cuidado.

— Quem está aí? – perguntou firme, chegando a se assustar por sua voz não ter falhado. Olhou novamente para a outra porta aberta, apertando-se mais ao seu casaco e arrumando a franja molhada que caia em sua testa.

Até que algo tampa sua boca com força, Kara arregala os olhos assustada e tenta virar-se, tentando se sacudir com para se livrar das mãos apertadas. Seu coração praticamente sairia pela boca, até que escuta a voz rouca de Lena.

— Oi! – Lena disse animada, fazendo a garota menor suspirar aliviada. Kara tirou as mãos de Lena de sua boca, virando-se e cruzando os braços irritada. Não gostava nada desse tipo de brincadeiras, e depois do susto no sótão, não gostava nada desse tipo de brincadeiras _com Lena._

— O que? – Lena perguntou, rindo baixinho – Você ficou brava por que eu te assustei?

Kara continuou com a carranca, virou-se para não ter que encarar Lena. Luthor, por sua vez, deu a volta, parando de frente para a menor e abaixando-se até que conseguisse encostar os lábios nas bochechas coradas de Kara.

— Pare, Lena – Kara empurrou a face da amiga, que continua sorridente. Kara não admitiria para ninguém, mas adorava a forma diferente como Lena a tratava. Nem ela mesma entendia, mas era ciente de que aquilo não era comum. Os abraços apertados demais, os beijos na bochechas e caminhar de mãos dadas. Cresceram praticamente juntas, talvez fosse isso.

— Eu não quis te deixar com tanto medo – Lena passou as mãos pelos cabelos também molhados – Me desculpe?

Kara desfez a face irritada, assentindo enquanto Lena se apressava em abraçar o garota com força.

— Ai! – Kara riu, tentando abraçar Lena no mesmo ritmo – Você está toda molhada, Huff!

— Eu tive que escapar da minha mãe, ela queria que eu ajudasse a escolher novos perfumes – disse, respirando o cheiro agradável de Kara.

Kara se desvencilhou dos braços da maior, ainda mais molhada do que antes. Admirou em como Lena estava bonita naquela manhã, mesmo que molhada. Achava Lena a pessoa mais bonita do vilarejo todo. Não! De National City toda! _Ah_ , Lena era simplesmente muito bonita aos olhos de Kara.

— Acho que as outras não virão – Lena disse, despertando Kara de seus pensamentos – Nós vamos ficar aqui? Sem fazer nada.

Kara deu de ombros, era o que iria fazer até a chuva passar e poder ir embora.

— Bom, eu não sei – suspirou, aproximando-se de Lena para tentar se aquecer um pouco. Estava realmente muito frio, e a porta aberta do estábulo não estava ajudando em absolutamente nada.

— Hey, quer ir para dentro? – Lena perguntou, e Kara arregalou os olhos. Havia acabado de dizer que a senhora Luthor estava em casa, ela jamais admitiria a garota a essa hora do dia e ainda por cima toda molhada e mal arrumada em sua casa.

— Não, acho melhor eu voltar para casa... – Kara disse pensativa, mas Lena segurou em seu pulso.

— Minha mãe está no andar de baixo com a vendedora de perfumes, da última vez, ela ficou mais de três horas já que a vendedora de perfumes também vende jóias, e por conta dessa chuva, dúvido que ela irá dispensar a mulher tão cedo – Lena contestou, abrindo um sorriso de covinhas e fez a menor suspirar involuntariamente.

— Mas e se ela ou seu pai me pegar? – Kara pensou por um instante, queria ficar com Lena nesse dia chato e chuvoso, mas estava com medo.

— Meu pai viajou ontem à noite a negócios, vamos entrar pela porta da cozinha e Joanne não vai dizer nada. Ah! E os saltos da minha mãe são tão altos que vamos escutá-la subindo as escadas até da lua!

Kara riu baixinho, Lena era ótima para fazê-la se sentir segura.

—Tudo bem – Kara concordou, estendendo a mão para Lena, que já a guiava para a chuva novamente.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Tem certeza de que não quer comer nada? – Lena perguntou, não queria que a de olhos azuis sentisse fome ou algo do tipo. Kara negou envergonhada, e Joanne sorriu consoladora.

— Vou estar aqui em baixo, e não se esqueça, eu não vi nada, Lena! – disse sorridente, voltando para a dispensa onde arrumava os alimentos.

— Vem – Lena pegou a mão de Kara mais uma vez, não conseguia explicar como amava tocá-la, e desde que acordou de manhãzinha, sentia uma saudade avassaladora dentro do peito. Queria ver Kara, queria abraçá-la e fazê-la corar como de costume.

Lena não entendia aquele turbilhão de sentimentos em seu peito.

Passaram rapidamente pela porta onde a Sra. Luthor e a vendedora estavam, e Lena soltou um risinho baixo pela façanha, ganhando um olhar irritado de Kara.

— Fique tranquila – Lena a assegurou, apertando sua mão para passar confiança – Só falta as escadas.

Subiram as escadas o mais rápido e silencioso possível, o que era bem difícil, já que a madeira insistia em ranger a cada passo que as duas amigas davam em direção ao quarto. Finalmente, quando Lena fechou a porta e a chaveou, Kara deixou-se respirar.

— Viu, somos duas foras da lei! – Lena fez cócegas na barriga de Kara, fazendo com que a garota cobrisse os lábios para rir baixo.

— Pare com isso! – riu baixinho, tentando tirar as mãos de Lena de sua barriga, mas Lena parou de imediato quando um espirro foi ouvido. Estavam molhadas e era óbvio que acabariam se resfriando.

— Venha aqui – Lena puxou Kara pelo pulso, caminhando até o banheiro de seu quarto e pegando uma das finas toalhas para a garota – Pode se secar, eu vou ver se tenho alguma roupa que te sirva.

— Mas Lena...

— Nada de _'mas Lena'_ , eu não quero que você fique doente – disse, e Kara bufou concordando. Mesmo que um dos sonhos mais sujos de Lena fosse ver a garota de olhos azuis completamente nua, ainda assim fechou a porta e encaminhou-se para seu grande guarda-roupa.

Era difícil encontrar algo que servisse corretamente em Kara naquele guarda-roupa, Lena era bem maior e suas calças ficariam muito largas. Achou umas roupas antigas guardadas no fundo do guarda-roupa, aquelas que ganhava em aniversários passados e nem sequer dava tempo de usá-las já que a puberdade fazia seu corpo crescer e crescer... Pegou uma calça escura e uma blusa de botões brancas, indo em direção ao banheiro.

— Sua calcinha também está molhada? – Lena perguntou, rindo baixinho e tendo a certeza de que Kara estava corando pela pergunta indiscreta.

— Nã-não – acabou gaguejando – Me dá a roupa logo!

Lena esperou que a garota abrisse a porta para dar as vestes em sua mão. Até tentou ver alguma coisa, mas Kara estava bem escondida atrás da porta. Aproveitou o tempo que Kara estava no banheiro para secar seu corpo e trocar de roupa rapidamente, e quando estava começando a abotoar a camisa viu a porta do banheiro se abrir.

Ainda que a blusa que Lena havia dado fosse menor que as suas diárias, pareciam grandes nos ombros miúdos de Kara, e as calças, enroladas desajeitadamente por conta do comprimento, fazia Kara parecer menor do que já era.

— Eu estou ridícula – Kara bufou, estava descalça e Lena se apressou em entregar-lhe um par de meias listradas – Meias? Obrigado.

— Eu estou congelando – Lena bufou, sentando na cama e vendo Kara vestir as meias que havia dado. Kara sentou-se ao seu lado, admirando o quarto luxuoso de Lena. A menor tinha de dividir seu quarto com as duas irmãs mais velhas, e o seu não tinha nem metade do tamanho.

— Eu também estou com muito frio – Kara assoprou as próprias mãos. Lena levantou-se e deitou de uma vez em sua cama, se esgueirando para baixo dos cobertores. Kara riu pela ação da amiga.

— Junte-se a mim nessa missão de aquecer dedos dos pés congelados! – Lena disse sorridente, fazendo Kara engatinhar na cama e se esgueirar para baixo dos cobertores.

Lena admirou a face calma de Kara, que tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso doce no rosto.

— Sua cama é tão, mas tão confortável – Kara disse, praticamente ronronando. Lena virou-se de frente para a garota, rindo baixinho ao que o rosto de Kara afundou-se no travesseiro. A mais velha vinha pensando em dizer algo a Kara, não sabia muito bem o que era esse _'algo'_ , mas sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa. Nutria um sentimento muito grande pela garota, e precisava descobrir se era recíproco. Precisava saber se essas borboletas esquisitas no estômago também apareciam em Kara, ou se o coração batia tão forte quando estavam de mãos dadas que precisava de alguns segundos para respirar fundo.

Queria saber se Kara também se sentia atraído por ela, se também a desejava e se trocarem um beijo também era o seu sonho.

Lena queria ter Kara, faria qualquer coisa por ela. _Daria sua própria vida se fosse necessário._

— Eu gosto mais da chuva quando tenho cobertores quentinhos e uma cama confortável – Kara cochichou para Lena, seus rostos estavam próximos, deixando claro para Lena que Kara havia tomado chá de camomila antes de sair. Lena sorriu boba, vendo os olhos ainda fechados de Kara e as bochechas vermelhas se esfregando contra o travesseiro e o cobertor.

— Kara – cochichou, se não dissesse alguma coisa provavelmente teria um ataque cardíaco. Respirou fundo quando viu suas pálpebras abrindo, e duas orbes azuis encantadoras a encarando. Lena tirou uma das mãos do cobertor, levando até o rosto de Kara e acariciando levemente. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de tocar os lábios da garota com os seus, o calor que os dois corpos exalavam fazia Lena se sentir segura, a proximidade fazia-lhe querer se inclinar e beijar Kara até não conseguir respirar.

— Lena – Kara disse em um fio de voz, mordendo o lábio inferior. O coração de Lena estava tão acelerado que poderia ser ouvido se prestassem bastante atenção, e o mesmo podia se dizer de Kara, que começou a sentir as mãos suarem involuntariamente.

Lena teria de pedir, ela queria muito tocar aqueles lábios.

— Kara, e-eu... – tentou dizer. Respirou fundo, a mão ainda pousando na bochecha da menor, fazendo carícias leves – Eu posso te beijar?

A pergunta pairou no ar. Lena sentiu todos os músculos se tensionando quando os olhos de Kara se arregalaram. Tinha estragado tudo? Será que a garota sairia dali correndo e dizendo para nunca mais procurá-la? Lena estava tão nervosa que acabara esquecendo como se respirava por alguns segundos.

Alguns minutos ou segundos passaram, a maior nem sequer estava contando mais o tempo, estava observando os lábios de Kara abrirem e fecharem, sem dar uma resposta concreta. É claro que seria um choque, Lena estava se sentindo uma grande idiota por ter abordado Kara assim, tão desprevenida. Talvez estivesse achando que Lena fosse uma louca, ou até mesmo coisa pior.

— Me desculpe – Lena disse por fim, desistindo de esperar uma resposta. Abaixou o olhar um tanto envergonhada, agora só pensava no que faria se Kara não quisesse mais vê-la por conta do pedido inconveniente.

Mas para sua surpresa, Kara aproximou ainda mais o rosto ao seu, respirando pesadamente e olhando para os lábios da maior. Lena pôde sentir não só borboletas no estômago agora, mas sim todos os tipos de insetos e aves possíveis passeando por seu estômago.

Kara apenas assentiu, tão nervosa que nem sequer lembrava-se de como usar a voz. Lena arregalou os olhos, em seguida um sorriso doce apareceu em seus lábios. Kara havia aceitado.

Suas faces estavam tão próximas que foi necessário apenas Lena erguer o queixo para que os lábios se tocassem, sentindo a textura dos lábios finos de Kara. Viu os olhos da menor se fecharem devagar, massageando seus lábios nos da garota e finalmente fechando os olhos também, entregando-se ao beijo.

Kara entreabriu os lábios, um pouco insegura com o que deveria fazer, deixando Lena aproveitar a oportunidade para colocar sua língua, sentindo a de Kara junto a sua e seu coração bater tão forte por estar finalmente beijando os lábios da garota. Era tão errado, mas tão bom. Se Lena estivesse pecando por beijar outra garota ela realmente não se importava, pois essa garota era Kara.

A mais velha deixou alguns selinhos nos lábios agora molhados de Kara, abrindo os olhos devagar para ter certeza de que aquilo não era mais uma de suas fantasias.

E sim, Kara estava lá, selando seus lábios preguiçosamente aos de Lena, com sentimentos confusos e embaralhados.

— Lena – sussurrou, rindo baixinho quando Lena a interrompeu roubando um pequeno beijo – O que estamos fazendo?

— Nos beijando, oras – Lena disse, mas entendia muito bem o que Kara estava perguntando. Infelizmente, também não sabia a resposta para isso.

— Eu gosto de você – as palavras escaparam de seus lábios, e Kara encarou os olhos verdes concordando.

— Eu também gosto de você.

— Não – Lena negou com a cabeça, sentindo algo em seu peito se apertar – Eu gosto muito de você, gosto de verdade.

Kara mordeu o lábio inferior, as bochechas coradas e os fios loiros todos bagunçados por culpa do travesseiro.

— Eu gosto muito de você – Kara confessou, fechando os olhos por um segundo, então completando – De verdade.

Lena nunca sentiu-se tão feliz, as borboletas em seu estômago agora faziam uma grande festa em comemoração.

— Eu posso te beijar? – Kara perguntou, sentindo-se envergonhada ao que Lena a olhou maliciosa, rindo baixinho e colando seus lábios no da menor rapidamente.

Beijou Kara mais uma vez antes de voltar a dizer, esfregando seus narizes fazendo a menor sorrir boba.

— Você é a única que pode, Kara.

**CONTINUA...**


	4. A primeira vez

As viagens para National City que Lena era obrigada a fazer com seu pai eram extremamente exaustivas, chatas e principalmente entediantes. Seus pensamentos sempre acabavam flutuando até Kara.

Faltava apenas alguns dias para o seu aniversário de dezoito anos, e ela parecia contar os segundos para finalmente tornar-se uma adulta aos olhos da pai. Quer dizer, esperava que a ordem de se manter _'pura'_ acabasse logo, já que os beijos molhados de Kara a deixava cada vez mais louca para desobedecer ao senhor Luthor.

Acreditava que seu pai havia lhe dado aquela ordem estúpida por achar que Lena era tola o bastante para engravidar alguém. Ela não era. E bom, ela não sabia exatamente se podia engravidar Kara, pois não era bem uma pessoa normal aos olhos da sociedade em geral, mesmo tendo até uma quantidade considerável de pessoas iguais a ela no mundo, porém essa informação não era muito conhecida pelas pessoas. De qualquer forma a garota de olhos azuis era a única que conquistara Lena.

Iria perguntar ao seu pai. Já era quase uma adulta, não é mesmo? Adultos falam sobre sexo... Ela diria a seu pai que já estava pronta e assim teria seus prazeres com Kara.

Era engraçado como os homens a sua volta comentavam sobre coisas chulas e fúteis, como a partida de polo e as mulheres bonitas do bordel. Lena esperava seu pai em um dos sofás macios do banco central, o senhor Luthor estava checando seu dinheiro, e ela perguntava-se se era realmente necessário estar ali.

Sua mente voou para uns dias atrás, quando ela e Kara estavam na clareira fazendo um piquenique às escondidas. Lena adorava agradar Kara com doces e bebidas, chegando a levar até uma toalha macia para se sentarem junto à cesta. Kara elogiou cada sanduíche que Lena havia feito, mesmo que fossem apenas queijo e pão. Então, depois de saciadas e cansadas de tantas risadas, Lena permitiu-se deitar na toalha com Kara em seu peito, as mãos por trás da cabeça admirando as nuvens.

— Está vendo aquela? Parece um coelho – Lena apontou para cima, fazendo com que Kara virasse o rosto e encarasse o céu azul.

— Pra mim parece um bule de chá – Kara contestou, e Lena não segurou a risada.

— Não, é um coelho – insistiu, ganhando um beliscão ao lado da barriga – Kara, bules de chá não tem orelhas.

— Mas aquilo ali não é uma orelha, é o bico – bufou, virando-se para Lena e tocando os lábios cheios da maior com os seus – Você não entende nada sobre nuvens.

Lena ficava maravilhada quando Kara roubava-lhe beijos, sem falar que a maior era simplesmente apaixonada pelas carícias de Kara em seu cabelo, pelo cheiro que impregnava em suas roupas depois de diversos amassos trocados, e do sorriso que não deixava seu rosto na hora de dormir.

Aquilo estava sendo um segredo das duas. Nem sequer suas amigas sabiam, mesmo que Maggie às vezes suspeitava de algumas vezes que Kara voltava ofegante de algum lugar com Lena.

Lena lembrou-se do aniversário da menor no mês passado, quando fez sua mãe comprar dois pares de sapatos caríssimos e embrulhar no mais belo papel de presente da cidade. Kara quase engasgou quando ela bateu em sua porta, entregando-lhe o presente e abraçando a garota com extrema força. Alura agradeceu tantas vezes e até empurrou Cait para cima de Lena, mas os olhos da maior estavam extremamente vidrados no sorriso de felicidade de Kara.

Também riu sozinha recordando de Alex e Maggie lhe deram um vidro com óleo no natal, alegando que já estava mais do que na hora de Lena perder a virgindade. Lena escondeu o frasco em meio as suas roupas, sabia que se seu pai encontrasse estaria realmente encrencada.

— Lena! Está no mundo da lua?! – Lena foi despertada pela voz potente do pai, que segurava uma maleta, nervoso. Andava esquisito nesses últimos dias, cochichando com Lillian e deixando Lena cada vez mais intrigada.

— Me desculpe, mas já podemos ir? – levantou-se depressa, estava louca para chegar em casa e se encontrar com Kara.

— Sim, podemos – foram em direção a saída.

Lena esperou até chegar em casa para tocar no assunto sobre a virgindade com o pai. O caminho todo de volta serviu para escolher as palavras certas e não embaralhar-se toda.

— Pai – chamou logo que o senhor Luthor se jogou na poltrona da sala, de costas para Lena. Sua mãe estava na casa de uma das amigas, odiava ficar sozinha quando o marido e a filha viajavam.

— Estou cansado, Lena – disse sem pestanejar, mas a garota estava certa de que teria aquela conversa de um jeito ou de outro.

Andou até a frente do pai, sentando sem nenhum modo na mesinha do centro. O senhor Luthor não era velho, e Lena perguntava-se dezenas de vezes se seria assim, exatamente como o pai, quando tivesse mais uns anos de idade.

Respirou fundo e tratou à dizer.

— Pai, lembra do que me pedira no aniversário passado? – Lena perguntou baixo, e pode ver os olhos do senhor Luthor se abrirem rapidamente, arregalados em sua direção – Eu queria saber se...

— Não! – exclamou, negando com a cabeça e voltando a fechar os olhos na poltrona. Lena estava boquiaberta, nem sequer tinha terminado de falar e já tinha uma resposta?

Não iria desistir tão fácil, isso envolvia Kara. Kara e seu corpo quente junto ao seu...

— Me deixe terminar – continuou, ignorando o fato de seu pai estar de olhos fechados – Eu vou fazer dezoito daqui alguns dias e já serei uma adulta, não mais uma criança, não entendo porquê não posso ter relações com... hm, outras pessoas.

Torceu o nariz, respirando fundo e desejando que seu pai não tenha achado estranho ela dizer _'pessoas'_. Era óbvio, que não queria nenhum homem, nem outra mulher, queria Kara e somente ela.

Lena estava pensando na possibilidade de serem almas gêmeas.

— Já disse que não – respondeu novamente.

— Mas pai...

— Lena! – gritou enfurecido – Eu te dei uma ordem e vai cumpri-la. Não me interessa o quanto esteja sendo difícil para você segurar essas calças erguidas, mas não ouse...

— Mas eu não compreendo! – gritou de volta, agora de pé em frente ao pai. Era a primeira vez que o enfrentava, e sentia um calor dominar todo seu corpo. Era uma sensação boa. Poder. Principalmente quando os olhos de seu pai arregalaram.

— Abaixe o tom de voz – o homem disse entredentes, se levantando e apontando o dedo no rosto da filha – Ou eu arrancarei sua língua, eu juro que arrancarei.

Lena estremeceu.

Mas para sua surpresa, o senhor Luthor bufou desistente.

— Só até o seu aniversário, depois tudo estará terminado – disse, para a surpresa de Lena. Ela teria de ficar pura até o aniversário? Ela poderia fazer isso, faltava apenas alguns dias e era um alívio, já que achou que teria de cumprir essa ordem até casar-se.

Mas a curiosidade bateu ao entender o que o pai havia dito.

— O que estará terminado? – perguntou de repente, fazendo seu pai cruzar os braços e ir em direção a cozinha.

Estava confusa, mas a felicidade logo a fez esquecer do assunto.

Queria que seu aniversário chegasse de uma vez, assim poderia realizar todos os seus desejos com Kara.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

Era a véspera do aniversário de Lena. A garota, _que logo poderia ser chamada de mulher_ , acordou antes mesmo de sua mãe, mas não cedo suficiente para se despedir do pai. Seu aniversário cairia bem no domingo, e naquele sábado nebuloso Lena desceu as escadarias correndo, dizendo bom dia a Joanne e roubando um dos bolinhos recém assados.

Estava muito feliz, sentia-se sortuda!

— Não roube os bolinhos! – Joanne estapeou as mãos de Lena, apontando para o suco de laranja – Pode levar à mesa? Só vou terminar de tirar o bolo do forno.

Lena gostava realmente de Joanne, era praticamente sua segunda mãe. E bom, tinha mais tempo para a garota que seus pais na realidade. Lillian não trabalhava, é claro, mas vivia enfurnada com seus vestidos e caprichos. Lena tentava não achar a mãe fútil, era coisa de mulheres, não era? Mesmo ela própria não vendo a graça nisso. Ainda assim, achava que passar todos os dias de sua vida falando sobre perfumes e joias fosse exaustivo.

— Mãe! – Lena abraçou a mulher com força logo que termina de descer as escadas, estava devidamente arrumada e acenava com uma das mãos para que Lena a soltasse.

— Não acha que é muito cedo para tanto barulho? – perguntou a filha, esticando a taça para que Joanne enchesse de água.

Lena negou com a cabeça, elogiando os bolinhos de Joanne. Tinham recheio de framboesa fresca e Lena praticamente amava como a massa derretia em sua boca. Talvez levasse alguns para Kara.

Kara. Ao pensar na garota começou a comer ainda mais rápido, animada para encontrá-la. A de olhos verdes estava se tornando cada vez mais possessiva em relação a Kara. Queria estar ao lado da garota o tempo todo, choramingando todas as noites por ter que esperar todas as horas de sono para vê-la.

Mesmo que com a agenda de estudos de Lena, as duas se encontravam todos os dias, nem que fosse para dizer um _'oi, senti sua falta'_ e jogar conversa fora, ou um apenas apressado _'me beija logo'._

Lena estava apaixonada por Kara, de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis.

— Você vai acabar engasgando, Lena! – a mãe se exasperou, vendo a garota engolir o bolinho praticamente todo e embrulhar mais dois no pano de prato. Joanne apenas sorria, achava bonito a amizade que Kara e Lena criaram, e era a maior cúmplice nas saídas de Lena no meio das aulas chatas de geografia – A casa de Kara não irá sair do lugar.

Até Lillian sabia que aquela pressa toda era por conta da garota de olhos azuis. Lena praticamente falava de Kara o dia todo. Como Kara era inteligente, como Kara era baixa, como Kara tinha irmãs demais e por assim ia.

Isso poderia ser descrito como estar apaixonada, pelo menos era o que Lena achava.

— Eu sei mamãe, mas Kara acorda cedo pra ter aulas no sábado também e quero chegar lá logo – Lena queria completar dizendo _'adoro ver Kara estudando, é magnífico'_ , mas sua mãe sem sombra de dúvidas estranharia as palavras da filha.

Lillian assentiu, levantando da cadeira e abraçando a filha com os bolinhos em mãos. Não entendia o porquê do abraço repentino, mas aconchegou sua mãe em seus braços.

— Amanhã você fará dezoito anos – disse, fungando baixinho. Lena estranhou o fato de sua mãe chorar por conta do aniversário, mas preferia acreditar que mães eram sempre emotivas demais – Eu te amo, filha.

Lena sorriu, segurando os ombros de Lillian para olhá-la nos olhos.

— Eu também amo você, mas agora realmente preciso ir.

— Só não volte tarde, eu e Joanne iremos à National City comprar o seu presente e não quero saber de bagunça nessa casa! – disse autoritária, arrancando uma gargalhada de Lena.

— Eu não vou _'bagunçar'_ nada, até mais tarde!

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Lena! – Kara gritou, pulando no pescoço da mais velha. Lena tentou desvencilhar do abraço rapidamente, alguém ou familiar de Kara poderia ver aquela cena, mesmo que fosse só um abraço – Estou só eu e as gêmeas, e elas estão dormindo.

Apressou-se para fechar a porta e colar seus lábios no de Kara, sentindo a garota estremecer em seus braços pelo beijo repentino. Adorava beijar Kara de repente, arrancando um suspiro surpreso ou um gemido manhoso.

— O que... É... Isso? – perguntou entre os selinhos molhados de Lena, que não deixavam a de olhos azuis falar.

— Bolinhos, mas deixe-me te dar mais um beijo antes de comer – murmurou, virando rapidamente o corpo de Kara e pressionando a menor contra a porta. Lena ouviu a garota ofegar, aproveitando para apertar sua cintura com força e conter um gemido quando Kara puxou seus cabelos prazerosamente.

— Suas irmãs estão dormindo mesmo? – perguntou contra os lábios da menor. A casa de Kara não era nem um pouco grande, pelo contrário, a cozinha era embutida com sala e a lareira parecia velha demais, assim como as paredes. Os dois quartos eram divididos entre as gêmeas e Eliza, e o outro para Kara e as duas irmãs mais velhas.

— Estão, mas acho melhor não arriscarmos, venha aqui – Kara empurrou os ombros de Lena rapidamente, puxando-a pela mão até o sofá que continha uma manta bonita florida que sua mãe costurou no natal. Lena sorriu ao que Kara nem pediu permissão e já atacou os bolinhos em sua mão, desembrulhando sem qualquer jeito e dando uma grande e deliciosa mordida na cobertura.

— Você chegou bem na hora que o professor de Latim foi embora – Kara disse de boca cheia, admirando os lábios inchados de Lena por culpa dos beijos há alguns minutos atrás.

— Latim? – Lena perguntou curiosa. Kara era obrigada a fazer muitas aulas, sua mãe queria que a filha tivesse um ótimo futuro, e principalmente tirasse sua família toda da pobreza. Kara acreditava que tudo se conseguia com esforço, por isso estudava dia após dia e dava o máximo para ser boa em tudo o que fazia. Menos latim, Kara odiava.

— É – bufou – Tudo começou quando minha mãe fez as vestes para o casamento do meu atual professor, eles combinaram que sairia de graça todo o serviço de minha mãe, se ele me ensinasse latim.

Lena sorriu confortadora, vendo a menor dar mais uma grande mordida no bolinho.

— Eu falo francês, mon amour – disse com sua voz rouca, fazendo todos os pelos de Kara se arrepiarem. Kara ultimamente sentia-se atraída por Lena de uma forma extremamente quente. Sabia sobre sexo, já tinha dezesseis anos e seu professor de biologia foi bem direto em explicar sobre reprodução. Mas Cat sempre era mais direta, ganhando alguns beliscões de Alex por falar tais coisas com Kara. Danvers odiava ser tratada como criança pelas amigas, com exceção de Lena, as garotas sempre cochichavam coisas sujas e diziam que Kara não entenderia.

Lena era quente, e Kara quase sempre perdia-se na conversa por estar admirando os lábios carnudos da maior se mover vagarosamente.

— Eu sei que você sabe – Kara choramingou – Eu não quero aprender latim, qual a necessidade disto?

— Bom, talvez sua mãe quer que você se torne uma freira – Lena riu, ganhando um beliscão forte de Kara – Ai! Cher, me desculpe.

— Não diga isso, e se for verdade? – Kara deixou o segundo bolinho de lado. Lena negou com a cabeça, puxando seu queixo para que pudessem ficar cara a cara. Selou os lábios devagar, abraçando a garota logo em seguida. Kara se agarrou ao peito de Lena, era impressionante como a saudade dominava todo seu corpo, mesmo que nem vinte quatro horas tivessem passado desde que vira Lena.

Kara desejava que Lena sentisse o mesmo.

— Você não vai se tornar freira, eu estava brincando – beijou a testa de Kara, sentindo-se completa ao que a garota abraçava cada vez mais o seu tronco – Que horas suas irmãs chegam? A gente podia ir pra minha casa, não tem ninguém lá mesmo.

E bum! Lena finalmente disse o que vinha pensando desde que saiu de casa pela manhã. Queria chamar Kara para sua casa, passar um dia todo com a menor em seu peito, aconchegada e exalando o cheiro que só ela tinha. Amanhã, como em todos os seus aniversários, teria de ficar longe de Kara e isso não lhe agradará nem um pouco.

— É que amanhã é meu aniversário...

— Eu sei! – Kara disse animada, assustando Lena com tanta empolgação – Eu tenho uma coisa pra você.

— Aah, Lee, não precisa... – Lena tentou contestar, mas Kara já estava decidida. A maior havia lhe dado dois pares de sapatos novinhos no seu aniversário, tinha mais do que a obrigação de agradecer de uma forma justa.

— Eu já sei – Kara beijou a bochecha de Lena e levantou-se do sofá, puxando-a mais uma vez e levando até a porta – Vá para casa e daqui a uma hora quando Cait chegar eu apareço por lá, e levo o seu presente.

Lena queria que Kara acompanhasse-a agora mesmo, mas sabia que a de olhos azuis não poderia deixar as irmãs sozinhas de forma alguma.

— Tudo bem, entre pela cozinha e tome cuidado – Lena roubou um último beijo antes de abrir a porta e voltar para casa.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

Kara entrou silenciosamente pela porta dos fundos assim como Lena havia a instruído. Estava com os cabelos um pouco úmidos por banhar-se antes de sair de casa, também segurava um pequeno embrulho bem amarrado com uma das fitas que sua mãe lhe dera, era verde e Kara adorou de imediato por lembrar os olhos de Lena. A cozinha estava em completo silêncio, com a fruteira repleta de frutas e alguns vasos de flores próximos a janela, pegando o pouco Sol que tentava escapar das nuvens de chuva. Kara caminhou pelo grande corredor até a sala, depois em passos curtos subiu a escada.

— Kara? – a menor ouviu Lena chamar, e seu coração bateu mil vezes mais rápido do que esperava. Escondeu o pequeno embrulho rapidamente no bolso de sua calça, sorrindo grande quando Lena apareceu em seu campo de visão. Nunca se cansaria de dizer que Lena era maravilhosa, de uma beleza estonteante e que roubava todo o ar de seus pulmões. E o melhor, Lena era somente dela. Não conhecia esse seu lado possessivo, já que essa era uma grande característica de Lena, mas saber que a garota de olhos cor de esmeralda a pertencia era divino.

Kara estava perdidamente apaixonada por Lena, e desejava todas as noites que isso fosse mais que recíproco. Trocavam sim várias palavras de amor, mas Kara sempre achou que o que dizia nunca era o suficiente. Queria expressar de uma forma ainda mais grandiosa o que sentia pela mais velha.

— Olá – respondeu sorridente, terminando de subir as escadas e tocando a covinha de Lena – Eu não demorei, demorei?

— Talvez um pouco, sua mãe deixou você vir até aqui?

— Bom – Kara sorriu travessa – Digamos que ela ache que estou, neste momento, ajudando o senhor Justin na fazenda vizinha com o leite.

Lena negou com a cabeça, beijando Kara em uma das bochechas vermelhas pelo frio.

Kara soltou um risinho, virando o rosto de uma vez só para encontrar os lábios carnudos de Lena. A Luthor não perdeu tempo, passando as mãos pela cintura da mais nova e a puxando para mais perto. Lena simplesmente adorava quando Kara a permitia aprofundar o beijo, adorava a sensação da língua quente de Kara massageando a sua de forma lenta, molhada e deliciosa. Kara por sua vez passou as mãos pelo pescoço da mais alta, sentindo todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiarem-se ao que Lena desceu as mãos descaradamente para sua bunda.

Kara grunhiu, abrindo os olhos enquanto ainda recebia selinhos lentos.

— Lena... – grunhiu mais uma vez, entregando-se novamente ao beijo molhado. Lena começou a dar passos ainda de costas, puxando Kara cegamente para seu quarto. Acabaram que trombando contra uma das paredes do corredor, fazendo com que Kara risse e Lena tivesse tempo de atacar o seu pescoço exposto com beijos e chupões.

Entraram no grande quarto de Lena, arfantes e famintas uma pelos lábios da outra. Kara sentia uma vontade imensa de tocar Lena, puxando os cabelos da maior e contendo um gemido quando a mesma pressionou mais os seus corpos. Já haviam chegado até essa etapa: primeiro era os beijos, depois as mãos bobas e então paravam por aí.

Mas diferente das últimas vezes, Lena jogou Kara em sua cama, subindo em cima de seu corpo com uma rapidez indescritível.

Kara arregalou os olhos ao sentir Lena desabotoar os botões de sua camisa, segurando firme no pescoço da mais velha, observando-a com um olhar interrogativo.

— E-eu – Lena parecia envergonhada, vendo que estava apressando as coisas – Me desculpe, é que eu estou com tantas saudades e feliz em vê-la, e eu estou louca para.... E eu não posso.. Argh, você sabe que é muito gostosa, Kara.

Kara sentiu as bochechas corarem pelo elogio, inclinando seu rosto para cima afim de beijar os lábios entreabertos de Lena.

— Você não pode? – Kara sussurrou. Já havia percebido que era sempre Lena quem dava fim nos beijos que tornavam-se quentes demais. Lena respirou pela boca, negando com a cabeça.

— Não importa – disse, e Kara pensou em questionar, mas sentiu Lena sair de cima de seu corpo ainda jogada na cama – O que é essa coisa esquisita no seu traseiro?

Kara arregalou os olhos, sentando-se rapidamente e ignorando o fato de alguns botões de sua camisa estarem abertos. Lena mordeu os lábios ao ver as coxas grossas e torneadas de Kara na calça um pouco apertada, inclinando-se nos joelhos para retirar um pequeno embrulho dos bolsos.

— Hm, não é nada caro, e não é nada comparado aos presentes que você ganha... – Kara sentia-se uma tola, mas Lena tratou de acalmá-la com um beijo em seu ombro coberto.

— Eu sei que vou gostar pelo simples fato de ser seu – falou sincera, beijando mais uma vez o ombro da garota e pegando o pequeno embrulho em sua mão. O embrulho logo foi desfeito, e Lena não deixou de elogiar o laço verde muito bem amarrado que Kara colocara. Dentro do embrulho havia um colar de couro, com um pingente prata muito bonito em forma de _"K"._

— E-eu sei que você não vai poder usar porque as pessoas achariam estranho, mas eu comprei um para mim também e ele tem um _"L"_ – disse nervosa, enquanto Lena erguia o colar em seus dedos admirando a pequena letra ali pendurada. Kara vasculhou o outro bolso achando o seu colar, passando agilmente pelo pescoço e mostrando à Lena – Não é muita coisa, mas o senhor Grant fez esses dois sem nem questionar, tenho sorte da Cat ter um pai joalheiro...

Foi rapidamente interrompida pelos lábios de Lena, caindo contra os travesseiros fofos e sorrindo entre o beijo. Lena apertou a cintura de Kara com força, cortando o beijo para falar.

— Eu vou usar todos os dias, nem que fique por dentro da camisa – Lena disse, acariciando a barriga de Kara – Obrigado pelo presente, eu realmente amei.

Trabalhar na fazenda com o senhor Grant por três semanas havia valido a pena.

Kara concordou, sentindo-se feliz demais para dizer alguma coisa. Ao invés disso, entrelaçou as pernas no quadril de Lena, ouvindo-a ofegar quando aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, cravando os dentes no lábio inferior de Lena e levantando a cintura em busca de mais atrito entre seus corpos.

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Lena estava desesperada para tirar as roupas de Kara, assim como a mais nova em continuar a mexer a cintura ao sentir os beijos de Lena descerem até seu pescoço, dando mordidas leves no local. Quando a blusa de Kara foi finalmente aberta, Lena beijou toda a área em volta do colar, beijando vagarosamente um dos seios de Kara, ouvindo a garota gemer contida.

Sabia que não deveria desobedecer seu pai, mas era Kara...

— Kah... – Lena tentou conter os próprios movimentos, mas sentiu seu membro pulsar em sua calça quando Kara mordeu seu lábio inferior, passando a língua no local logo em seguida. Lena virou-se na cama, deixando que a mais nova ficasse por cima, assim, apertando com ainda mais força a sua cintura. Desejava Kara de uma forma absurda, nem sequer tendo noção de seus atos ao que a garota menor se abaixou, beijando Lena e movimentando os quadris.

Aquilo era o fim, Lena estava tão excitada, tão necessitada. E por mais que sua mente berrasse para que ela aguentasse esse último dia, os movimentos de Kara eram embriagantes e totalmente excitantes.

— Kara, espera... – tentou dizer, mas foi cortada pelo seu próprio gemido que ecoou pelo quarto. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo pulsar dentro da calça, e podia sentir o quão necessitada Kara também estava.

— Vamos... Fazer? – Kara perguntou em um sussurro, corando profundamente e acalmando os movimentos de sua cintura. Escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Lena, acariciando os cabelos da maior. Lena arfou, mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que poderia jurar sentir o gosto de sangue.

Não sabia se estava mais impressionada com a audácia da garota, ou com seu alto controle em não jogar Kara naquela cama e fode-la de uma vez.

Ela queria fazer aquilo, e como queria. Mas seu pai...

Pensou na possibilidade dele nunca chegar a descobrir. O prazo para a virgindade de Lena era até amanhã, não era? Quais seriam as chances do senhor Luthor descobrir que Lena havia se deitado com alguém? Ainda por cima com Kara?

Ao sentir Kara rebolar mais uma vez em seu colo, inclinou-se para cima e contra os lábios da garota tomou uma grande decisão para a pergunta da menor.

— Vamos.

Kara assentiu nervosamente, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava apavorada em saber que veria Lena nua. Talvez isso pareça bobagem, mas estava nervosa e seus dedos, agora trêmulos, apertavam os cachos de Lena em meio ao beijo molhado.

— Kara, pare de tremer – Lena mordeu o lábio inferior da menor, passando as mãos por suas costas a fim de tranquilizá-la. Não iria apressar as coisas de forma alguma, então beijou cada uma das bochechas de Kara, depois seu queixo e desceu cuidadosamente os lábios até seu pescoço, beijando os chupões que havia dado mais cedo. O corpo de Kara parecia mais entregue a cada segundo, gemendo contida ao que um dos dedos de Lena subiram ao encontro de seu seio – Relaxe, mon amour...

Aquilo era demais para Kara, Lena agora chupava seu seio direito devagar, e a menor permitiu-se sentar em suas coxas, rebolando vagarosamente e provocando cada vez mais sensações nos dois corpos quentes e sedentos. Ainda que o tempo estivesse frio, o corpo de Kara parecia entrar em combustão ao que a língua de Lena massageava seu seio, agora inchado e eriçado, cada vez mais devagar. Mordiscou algumas vezes e pôde desfrutar dos gemidos esganiçados de Kara.

Oh, aquele som era como música para os ouvidos de Lena.

— Lena, ahnn – Kara gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás quando Lena assoprou, mordeu e chupou ainda mais forte seu mamilo. Sabia que estaria repleta de hematomas amanhã, mas ela realmente não se importava. Eram marcas que Lena havia deixado, e não havia nada de mais delicioso que isso.

Kara tornou-se uma bagunça de gemidos, as novas sensações pareciam dominar seu corpo e Lena precisou deixar os seios eriçados da menor um pouco para acalmá-la.

— Tudo bem aí? – perguntou com a voz ainda mais rouca que o normal pelo desejo. Lena estava tão excitada em ver a menor sem camisa em seu colo, gemendo e grunhindo ao que apertava cada vez mais a pele de sua cintura. Kara era tão gostosa, com as coxas grossas presas em volta dos quadris de Lena e a intimidade bem posicionada sobre seu membro. Ela mais do que desejava que aquilo não fosse mais um de seus sonhos pervertidos com a menor.

— Deite na cama – Lena sussurrou, levantando rapidamente e abrindo o grande guarda-roupa. Kara não deixou de admirar as costas largas da mais velha, mordendo os lábios ao que Lena caminhou de volta a cama e puxou seus tornozelos até a borda.

Kara sentiu dedos quentes subirem por sua coxa, fechando os olhos com força ao que Lena tocou os botões de sua calça, desabotoando de uma vez e abaixando o tecido junto com sua roupa íntima de uma vez só. Kara suspirou, sentindo-se extremamente exposta.

— Você é tão linda – Lena murmurou aos pés da cama, abrindo as coxas de Kara lentamente e se debruçando ali. Kara estava extasiada sem nem ter o toque de Lena em seu corpo, e gemeu arrastado ao sentir beijos subirem por seu joelho até sua coxa, parando extremamente próximo de sua virilha.

— Lena – Kara choramingou, tentando erguer o quadril para receber qualquer tipo de fricção possível.

— Shhh... – beijou a virilha de Kara, vendo a intimidade da menor em um estado tentador de umidade. Lena sentia sua garganta seca para provar aquele néctar delicioso que parecia esperar por ela naquela gruta dos sonhos mais profundos e pervertidos da mais velha. Kara contorceu-se com a respiração de Lena próximo ao seu clitóris, mordendo o lábio inferior para tentar conter o gemido que pretendia sair alto demais. Mas Kara estava tão excitada, queria ser tocada de uma vez, a enrolação de Lena não estava ajudando em nada.

— Eu vou te preparar devagar, tudo bem? Não quero que sinta tanta dor… Quero que seja tudo no seu tempo – Lena sussurrou, dando um beijinho leve na pontinha do clitóris de Kara.

— Vo-você ainda está vestida – gaguejou, vendo Lena sorrindo safada e endireitar a postura, apressando-se para terminar de desabotoar toda a camisa e abaixar as calças o mais rápido possível, mostrando a enorme ereção que tinha ali. Kara ficou boquiaberta, sabia que Lena tinha membro, e que não era pequeno, mas aquilo tudo caberia em si? Oh, Deus.

— Lena, você pode me beijar? – a morena grunhiu com o pedido de imediato, se jogando na cama por cima da menor e gemendo deleitosa ao que os corpos roçavam-se um contra o outro. Kara colou os lábios nos de Lena imediatamente, choramingando de excitação quando sentiu o pênis da Luthor contra sua coxa. Mordeu, chupou e mordiscou diversas vezes seus lábios, deixando Lena sair de cima de seu corpo levemente suada para voltar ao que fazia anteriormente.

Lena abriu com facilidade o frasco de óleo, fazendo com que o aroma inundasse todo o quarto. Molhou as mãos e gentilmente abriu as pernas da menor, desfrutando da garota gemendo frustrada, desesperada por seus toques.

Lena iria enlouquecer com a imagem da entrada rosada em sua frente, contraindo-se a sua espera. Não demorou muito para que a mais velha já estivesse ajoelhada para fora da cama, puxando ainda mais Kara pelos tornozelos até que a menor estivesse com as panturrilhas apoiadas em seus ombros. 

Lena mordeu os lábios não segurando a vontade de passar a língua pela entrada virgem de Kara, e assim que fez, recebeu em troca um grito prazeroso da mais nova, que gemia confusa pelos toques desconhecidos e praticamente implorando por mais.

Ela continuou com suas lambidas esfomeadas, dando chupadas no clitóris, e leves sopradinhas que deixavam a menor arrepiada, e suas mãos molhadas de óleo deslizavam pelas coxas da menor, e pela virilha dela, espalhando o aroma gostoso na região, deixando Lena ainda mais sedenta por aquela deliciosa gruta.

Seus dedos abrem mais a entradinha de Kara e aproveitam ainda mais daquela área pulsante com sua língua, que penetrava-a com vontade, explorando alí com um jeito delicado e ao mesmo tempo esfomeado. Seus lábios sobem para o clitóris e alí ela investe em movimentos com sua língua, que faziam o corpo da menor se remexer, e sons deliciosos saírem dos lábios da loira.

Dois dedos pairavam pela entrada da menor, não demorando muito mais para penetrar a entradinha apertada, com certa dificuldade Lena coloca os dedos até o fim, Kara apertada as cobertas grossas da cama de Lena enquanto sentia as sensações de dor e prazer misturadas. A maior começou lentos movimentos de vai e vem, e sua língua ajudando nos movimentos com lambidas na área e também no clitóris. Mas parando quando sentiu Kara estremecer em seus braços, tendo a certeza de que a menor não duraria muito tempo. O membro de Lena pulsava no meio das suas pernas, mas toda sua atenção foi voltada aos desejos da sua pequena.

— Lena... – Kara choramingou ao que sentiu o vazio e precisava de mais, abrindo mais suas pernas para que a mais velha entendesse, Lena acaricia suas coxas subindo pelo corpo da menor.

Kara sobe as mãos pelos braços de Lena até sua nuca, e uma das mãos puxa os cabelos de Lena com força, pedindo com o olhar para Lena lhe fazer sua.

— Acho que já é o suficiente... – Lena murmurou baixinho, com uma voz penetrante, maravilhada por Kara parecer tão esgotada e ao mesmo tempo tão necessitada. Lena estava louca para ver Kara gozar, gritando seu nome e gemendo o mais alto que conseguia.

— Lena, por favor... – Kara esticou as mãos pelas costas de Lena, deslizando suas unhas pequenas pela pele alva da maior. Lena segurou o membro com uma mão, espalhando o pré-gozo da glande por todo o membro, e vendo Kara terminar de tirar a camisa de botões que ainda estava presa em seus braços. Seu membro pulsante e suficientemente lubrificado, posicionou-se na entrada de Kara, sentindo a mais nova inclinar o quadril para excitar Lena ainda mais.

— Eu vou devagar – Lena disse rouca, abaixando-se para poder beijar Kara enquanto iniciava a tarefa de entrar o mais devagar possível. Kara era tão quente e apertada que Lena estava arfante em só ter colocado a metade. A garota choramingava e apertava os ombros de Lena com extrema força, sentindo lágrimas brotarem no canto dos seus olhos. Lena cessou os movimentos por um instante, dedicando-se a beijar todo o rosto de Kara, secando algumas lágrimas que acabaram escorrendo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Kara resolveu movimentar os quadris, sentindo-se sensível e extremamente excitada. Lena não perdeu a oportunidade e terminou de entrar por completo na menor, soltando um longo gemido de satisfação. A morena estava praticamente vendo estrelas, e poderia gozar por simplesmente ouvir os gemidos de Kara em seu ouvido, choramingando para que Lena se movesse.

— Tem certeza que eu já.. Ahh – Lena gemeu ao que Kara ergueu os quadris, fazendo com que seu membro penetrasse-a mais. Apoiou uma das mãos nos travesseiros para que não deixasse todo o peso em cima de Kara, e com a outra segurou com força a cintura da menor. Erguendo a coxa esquerda para que conseguisse estocar com mais facilidade. E Kara praticamente delirou em baixo da sua Lena, gemendo coisas desconexas ao que Lena moveu seu quadril tão lento que parecia tortura-la.

Kara sentiu algo na atmosfera mudar, foi como se algo estivesse fora do lugar, mas estava excitada demais para prestar atenção. Então, apenas fechou os olhos e gemeu mais e mais vezes.

Lena, por sua vez, sentiu a visão escurecer. Suas mãos pareciam agora mais duras e não aguentou a vontade em seu peito de apertar a coxa grossa de Kara, apertou com tanta força que a garota embaixo de si grunhiu dolorida. E foi tudo muito rápido, Lena ergueu ainda mais a coxa de Kara, estocando agora com mais e mais força, os olhos escuros e uma imensa vontade de mordê-la, de sentir sua pele e fazer Kara gozar. Prazer, era só isso que sua mente processava no momento.

Kara nem sequer conseguia abrir os olhos, perceberia que havia algo de errado com Lena pela coloração escuras das suas íris, mas as estocadas rápidas e rudes de Lena não lhe davam tempo de raciocinar. Era forte e brusco, Lena não lhe dava tempo nem para respirar e estocava cada vez mais fundo, mais preciso, fazendo Kara arranhar com força toda suas costas.

A ardência nas costas de Lena fez com que a maior gemesse alto, afundando em Kara e abaixando para dizer no ouvido da menor.

— Você é deliciosa – a voz saiu áspera, rouca e excitante. Kara engasgou-se com as palavras, havia se esquecido de como usá-las, sentia-se como se estivesse à beira de um abismo. Precisava de um orgasmo, precisava desesperadamente.

Lena então, como se isso fosse possível, aumentou ainda mais a força de seu quadril, fazendo até mesmo sua enorme cama ranger e se misturar com os gritos e gemidos de Kara.

Kara abriu os olhos por um momento, gozando forte em meio as estocadas e gemendo alto ao sentir os quadris de Lena acertarem em cheio seu ponto sensível. Viu os olhos negros de Lena, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ou tivesse certeza de que estavam escuros mesmo, a maior abaixou até seu pescoço, ainda estocando com agilidade a entrada de Kara mesmo que a garota estivesse extremamente sensível, e então a mordeu.

Kara gritou dolorosamente e gemeu de prazer ao que os dentes de Lena se apertaram em seu pescoço. Sentiu a maior gozar em seu interior, precisando empurrar seus ombros para que soltasse de seu pescoço.

Kara não encontrou os olhos negros, eram as esmeraldas de que tanto gostava.

— Ai! Você me mordeu – choramingou cansada, sentindo o corpo de Lena cair exausta por cima do seu. Sentia-se completamente suada, cansada e dolorida. Aproveitou a posição de Lena deitado em seu peito, arfando pelo recente orgasmo, e acariciou o cabelos vagarosamente, ainda tentando controlar a própria respiração.

— Isso... Isso foi magnífico – Lena sussurrou, ainda recebendo os carinhos de Kara e podendo sentir o coração da mais nova bater descontrolada.

— Isso o quê? Você ter me mordido? – Kara perguntou risonha, mas não deixou de levar uma das mãos até o pescoço, constatando que estava tudo bem.

— Eu mordi? – Lena perguntou confusa, e Kara bufou, não querendo brincadeiras já que sua intimidade doía demais.

— Mordeu, engraçadinha – murmurou. Lena virou-se para Kara, beijando a letra _"L"_ que posicionava-se em meio ao peito da garota.

— Kara – Lena disse em um sussurro, acariciando as laterais do corpo da menor. Viu os olhos azuis brilharem em sua direção, e sorriu nervosa quando pediu o que queria pedir há muito tempo – Você promete que nunca vai me abandonar? Eu não sei o que faria sem você, entende? Por favor, não ache que estou dizendo isso da boca pra fora, porque não estou! Eu quero ter você pra sempre, por favor, nunca vá embora...

Kara sorriu com carinho, segurando o pingente de Lena e a puxando pela letra _"K"_ até que o rosto da maior estivesse próximo o suficiente para se beijarem.

— Eu não vou te abandonar. Nós estamos ligadas, eu não sei como, mas eu sinto.

Lena concordou, ela também sentia. Queria contar sua teoria sobre serem almas gêmeas, mas a garota embaixo de si pegou no sono na primeira oportunidade.

A morena estava próximo de pegar no sono também, quando ouviu os sussurros novamente em sua mente, mas dessa vez, a voz lhe dissera outra coisa.

_— Está feito, demônio._

**CONTINUA...**


	5. O demônio

Lena estava radiante no dia seguinte. O seu sorriso faltava lhe rasgar as bochechas, e um sentimento em seu peito praticamente a rasgava de dentro para fora.  _ 'Era o amor' _ ela pensava, estava apaixonada por Kara e seu sorriso não negava isso. Sentia-se diferente, talvez fosse bobagem de sua parte, mas agora sentia-se completa para fazer dezoito anos de uma vez.

Ao ser acordada pela mãe, abraçou a mulher com extrema força e agradeceu pelos diversos presentes e beijos molhados na bochecha. Abraçou Joanne também, e até mesmo o fazendeiro Justin que lhes trouxeram leite logo de manhã. Achava que não poderia ser mais feliz, e estava pensando em uma coisa maluca enquanto sua mãe ajudava Joanne a escolher os pratos favoritos de Lena para o grande almoço que teria em sua casa. Não seria uma festa como no ano passado, apenas um almoço formal com pessoas finas e amigos de seu pai.

Mas é claro que não deixou de chamar nenhum de seus amigos, principalmente Kara, que chegaria em breve.

— Já disse que não quero vinho seco, vá até a adega e troque estes – a mãe deu as ordens a Joanne, caminhando com um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos até a filha. Sabia muito bem que dia era hoje, e queria estar feliz pela filha finalmente estar completamente dezoito anos. Mas o único sentimento que inundava seu coração era o de preocupação.

— Onde está o meu pai? – Lena perguntou, ajeitando os últimos botões de sua camisa nova, feita exatamente para esta data.

— Não sei, saiu cedo como todos os dias, provavelmente foi buscar o seu avô – a família Luthor era muito pequena. Lillian era órfã, e o Lionel era filho único e perdeu a mãe muito cedo, resultando em ter apenas seu pai. Era uma família sem primos ou tios, alguns parentes distantes de seu pai, mas que não mantinham nenhum contato. Lena achava bonito as celebrações de natal na casa dos Sawyer, Maggie tinha uma família enorme, com muitos primos e tios que enchiam a casa de alegria. Lena sempre quis ter uma família grande.

Quando já estava perto da hora dos convidados chegarem, às mãos da garota Luthor pareciam soar, estava feliz e nervosa por finalmente comemorarem seu amadurecimento. E se todo esse seu nervosismo já não fosse demais, Lena ainda sentiu as pernas bambearem e o coração acelerar quando um ser de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros apareceu entre os convidados, um pouco tímida e perdida ao lado de Cat.

— Kara! – Lena apressou-se até a garota. Sua vontade era de pegá-la nos braços e beijar aqueles lábios finos e rosados, mas apenas cumprimentou a garota com um aperto de mão, piscando para Kara enquanto Cat comentava em como estava faminta e louca para começar o almoço.

— Onde estão Alex e Maggie? – perguntou, levando as duas amigas para onde seria servido o almoço. Infelizmente, Lena não poderia sentar ao lado de Kara, já que ficaria entre seu pai e sua mãe, e mesmo que tentasse muito convencer Lillian de que era seu aniversário e poderia muito bem escolher em que cadeiras sentar, ainda não conseguiu ficar ao lado da mais nova.

Maggie e Alex chegaram logo depois, trouxeram para Lena uma caixa bem embrulhada que a mãe acabou não permitindo abrir. Todos estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares, degustando vinhos e conversando animadamente sobre assuntos diversos.

— Oh, finalmente! – Lillian levantou-se, vendo o marido entrar junto a um homem de muita idade, pelo menos aos olhos de Lena. Seu avô tinha tantos anos que nem sequer dizia por aí, e demorou vários e vários minutos até chegar ao seu lugar e permitir que o almoço fosse servido.

— Vamos fazer um brinde a Lena – Lillian anunciou, e todos rapidamente se apressaram para pegar suas taças. Kara tinha suco de uva em seu copo, e Lena apontou para sua taça como se dissesse  _ 'o meu é vinho'.  _ Kara revirou os olhos para a morena discretamente, ainda com um sorriso no rosto – Gostaria de dizer que você vai ser uma grande mulher, minha filha.

O senhor Luthor concordou com a cabeça para a surpresa de Lena.

— Tudo bem. Podem servir-se, a comida está deliciosa – a mãe disse por fim, direcionando um olhar tristonho para Lena. Seria hoje, e Lillian contava os segundos para tudo isso finalmente acabar.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

O senhor e a senhora Luthor estavam no quarto de Lena, faltava pouco para a meia-noite e tudo estaria completamente escuro se não fosse a luz do luar entrando pelas grandes janelas e a vela acesa sendo segurada pelos dedos trêmulos da mulher.

— O que deu para ela?! Como a desacordou?! – sua voz era desesperada, mas o marido bufou exausto.

— Eu coloquei algo na bebida dela, não se preocupe com isso – disse, avaliando a garota deitada em sua cama. Pensou em amarrá-la pelas pernas e braços, mas sabia muito bem que a mulher não aceitaria isso de forma alguma.  _ 'Não seria necessário'  _ o senhor Luthor tentou se convencer, ajoelhando no pé da cama e pedindo para que a mulher iluminasse melhor sua maleta.

— O que você...

— Cale-se Lillian, eu preciso me concentrar – perdeu a paciência por alguns segundos – Se não conseguir ficar quieta terei que mandá-la sair, e acredito que não seja isso que você queira.

A mulher negou, suas mãos trêmulas fazendo o fogo da vela dançar junto ao vento que entrava da janela.

— Feche a janela – o homem mandou, retirando um livro muito velho da maleta – Não a cortina, precisamos da lua crescente.

Lillian abriu completamente as cortinas, deixando visível a lua crescente. Observou então sua filha. Lena vestia-se com a roupa do almoço, havia saído com suas amigas e chegado tarde. Lillian fez um leite quente para a garota antes que ela se banhasse, e provavelmente foi o momento em que o Lionel adicionou algo em sua bebida para que a garota dormisse. Agora estavam ali, esperando agoniados para que o relógio batesse e anunciasse a meia-noite.

— Vai dar tudo certo – ela sentiu as lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas – Tudo certo, ela estará bem...

O senhor Luthor folheou mais uma vez o livro, parando na página marcada.

Alguns minutos em silêncio, até que o grande relógio do salão bateu, anunciando o horário.

Lillian torceu os dedos, segurando seu coração para que não saísse pela boca enquanto o marido se ajoelhava, respirando fundo e dizendo de uma vez.

— A hora é agora – murmurou sombrio, molhando os lábios secos para que começasse – Se não suportar tudo isso, saia imediatamente, e se algo der errado...

— Não irá dar – a mulher disse, com um semblante irritado.

— _ Se  _ der errado, você tem que me obedecer! – tentou se controlar mais uma vez – Terminarei o que comecei a dezoito anos atrás, o pacto finalmente será selado, e a alma da garota virgem será sua após a morte.

Lillian trancou a respiração.  _ 'Apenas após a morte, ela poderá viver em paz' _ convenceu-se em pensamentos.

O senhor Luthor então começou a ler as palavras em latim, duras e frias, sendo ditas com força enquanto Lillian tentava manter sua vela acesa. Uma grande ventania vinha pela porta, talvez de algumas das janelas do corredor. Lena começou a sacudir-se na cama, e se não fosse tão grande, com certeza teria caído pelas laterais. O pai continuou, fechando os olhos e retirando a adaga da maleta, os olhos de Lillian praticamente saltaram de seu rosto.

Ele iria matá-la, ela tinha certeza disso.

A mãe deu um passo à frente, tropeçando em seu enorme vestido e acabando por quase derrubar a vela.

— Não! – a mulher gritou quando o marido ergueu a adaga. Mas para sua surpresa o homem apenas fez um corte no braço da filha, deixando que o sangue escorresse enquanto as palavras ditas circulassem por toda sala.

_ E algo saiu fora do planejado. _

Lena abriu os olhos, eram tão negros e malignos que Lillian deixou a vela cair no chão, sendo apagada no mesmo instante. O senhor Luthor parou de ler imediatamente, encarando a filha agora sentada na cama, com os olhos negros vidrados na mãe assustada.

— Algo está errado! – disse com desespero em sua voz. É claro que estava, o plano era terminar tudo aquilo e deixar Lena dormir até amanhã, a garota jamais desconfiaria de alguma coisa.

Mas agora estavam ali, encurralados, assustados com a desconhecida que parecia ser a sua filha.

— Eu devo ter feito algo de errado! – o pai se exasperou, folheando o livro velho mesmo sabendo que tinha cumprido tudo o que teria de fazer. Não fazia sentido nenhum, e o medo que agora aflorava em seu peito o deixava cada vez mais nervoso.

— Lena? Filha? – a mulher tentou se aproximar, e Lena levantou-se da cama devagar, fazendo com que o pai ficasse atento.

— Lillian, não se aproxime! – disse ríspido.  _ Algo estava errado, muito errado. _

— É a minha filha – ela choramingou, dando um passo adiante. Mas Lena foi rápida, em segundos já apertava o pescoço da mãe, vendo os olhos verdes arregalados e assustados em sua direção. O senhor Luthor correu até lá, sentia uma fúria imensa em seu peito e com um golpe forte acertou a cabeça da filha com o livro grosso, dando tempo suficiente para tirar a mulher do aperto enquanto Lena puxava seus próprios cabelos, como se quisesse arrancá-los.

Então ela gritou, gritou alto e de uma forma animalesca, fazendo com que todos os pelos de Lillian se arrepiarem. Os dois rapidamente correram para fora do quarto, fechando a porta com rapidez e trancando com a chave que a todo momento estava no bolso do pai.

Deveria ter amarrado em sua cama, deveria ter tomado as malditas precauções.

— O que está acontecendo?! – Lillian gritou assustada, quando mais um grunhido de Lena foi ouvido. Era possível escutar objetos sendo jogados contra a porta, e as cortinas serem rasgadas com extrema brutalidade. O senhor Luthor tentava manter a calma, precisava ter controle.

— Eu fiz corretamente, fiz o que me foi mandado – socou a parede, a raiva dominando seu corpo. Então lembrou-se da única ordem que Lena deveria cumprir para que tudo continuasse no caminho certo.

_ Manter-se pura. _

— Ela perdeu a virgindade – disse em um sussurro, sem forças para repetir caso a mulher não tivesse escutado. Não poderia ser real, as condições foram claras, deveria entregá-la pura e virgem – Lena estragou completamente tudo! Nós estamos mortos!

Lillian encarava a porta com os olhos arregalados, estava congelada pelo medo quando o marido lhe segurou pelos ombros.

— Eu sei o que tenho que fazer, tenho que pegar uma coisa no sótão – disse tentando manter o controle, e Lillian chorava ao ouvir os gritos de Lena – Fique aqui, e não abra essa porta por absolutamente nada.

A mulher continuou em choque, vidrada na porta a frente com os barulhos animalescos e brutais. O marido puxou o rosto de Lillian pelo queixo, apertando com força e tentando ao máximo tirá-la daquele transe.

— Escute! Não abra a porta! – gritou, e os dois assustaram-se quando algo pesado bateu contra a porta – Eu preciso pegar uma coisa...

— O que você vai pegar? – ela gritou desesperada, soltando-se do aperto do marido – Você vai matar a nossa filha?!

O senhor Luthor virou-se de costas, mas Lillian puxou pelo ombro.

— Você não pode! Não! Ela não...

O homem empurrou a mão da mulher e apontou para a porta, já caminhando para o outro corredor em busca do sótão.

— Eu vou fazer o que precisa ser feito.

A senhora Luthor olhou incrédula para o marido. Como poderia ter se casado com aquele monstro? Mas algo a faz se distrair dos pensamentos, uma voz conhecida do outro lado da porta a chamou.

— Mamãe – a voz disse, e Lillian rapidamente reconheceu como a de Lena – Mamãe, eu estou com medo.

Lillian estremeceu dos pés a cabeça. Sua filha estava ali dentro, assustada.

— Não abra a porta, Lillian! – Lionel gritou, já subia as escadas barulhentas do sótão. Todos aqueles anos, sendo duro com Lena e frio, a proibindo de subir no sótão tinha um propósito. Ele precisava proteger o que escondia em uma das paredes, Lena ou qualquer outro ser não poderiam encontrar, era a única salvação se tudo acabasse errado.

E acabou, sua filha agora estava possuída por um demônio.

O senhor Luthor entrou no sótão escuro, tateou as paredes cobertas pelos grandes lençóis brancos e precisou juntar forças para arrancar o grande guarda-roupa da frente de uma das paredes. O problema é que a dezoito anos atrás, quando comprou essa maravilhosa mansão e pôs o guarda-roupa em frente a parede, era mais jovem, tinha mais força. Agora, sua cabeça parecia pesar ainda mais do que aquele enorme móvel de madeira, não permitindo ele raciocinar de uma vez e tirasse aquele móvel para pegar o que era necessário.

Então ouviu o grito de súplica da mulher.

— É a nossa filha, preciso ver como ela está! – Lillian gritou, tirando a atenção do marido que socou o móvel em frente. Ele parecia perdido, estava perdendo o controle aos poucos em meio aquele caos.

— Não é a nossa filha que está aí dentro, é um demônio! – gritou raivoso, empurrando mais uma vez o guarda-roupa que agora saiu um pouco do lugar. Seus dedos tremiam pela extrema força e de longe ouvia os gritos e súplicas de Lena para a mãe.

— Não abra a porta Lillian, não abra! – gritou, ainda empurrando o móvel. Suas mãos doíam pela força que colocava ali, e o rosto prensado contra um dos lados do guarda-roupa estava vermelho ao tentar movê-lo de uma vez. Precisava ser rápido, teria de terminar com isso, mesmo que fosse doloroso.

— Mamãe, eu estou com medo – o senhor Luthor ouviu, e Lillian parecia chorar ainda mais alto em frente a porta do quarto.

— Eu preciso ver como minha filha está! – Lillian gritou para o marido, chorando e soluçando ao que Lena continuava suplicando.

— Já disse que não é a nossa filha! É um demônio – gritou de volta, faltava pouco para finalmente empurrar aquele enorme móvel. Tinha de conseguir!

— Eu preciso, eu preciso – a mulher se balançava de um lado para o outro, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam por suas bochechas. Sua filha estava ali dentro sozinha, perdida, precisava saber se ela estava bem – O meu bebê está ali dentro, ela precisa de mim!

— Não abra a porta! Eu estou quase conseguindo – o Senhor Luthor disse aflito. Com um grande baque, conseguiu empurrar finalmente o guarda-roupa, o derrubando em cima de uma das cristaleiras, fazendo uma grande sujeira de cacos de vidro. Pôde ver atrás do guarda-roupa o cofre, grande e escondido dentre as paredes. Aquilo seria a salvação, o que guardou com sua vida de Lena e de qualquer demônio que tentasse encontrar. Antes escondia isso dentro de uma maleta, debaixo de sua cama onde pensava ser seguro o suficiente longe de qualquer coisa. Mas estava enganado, em uma noite chuvosa como muitas naquele lugar, viu algo se mover embaixo da cama, vasculhando a maleta e por pouco não levando embora o que guardava tão bem.

Então precisou do cofre. Lena também estava a procura, em algumas noite saia pela casa como uma sonâmbula, vasculhando todo aquele sótão. Quando acordava, não se lembrava de absolutamente nada. O cofre era seguro.

_ Até agora. _

Ao dar o primeiro giro e colocar o primeiro número da combinação, o senhor Luthor percebeu que tudo estava silencioso. Não havia choro, nem súplicas, e nem batidas na porta.

A porta.

— Lillian! – o homem gritou, esqueceu-se por um segundo do cofre e caminhou em passos lentos até a pequena porta do sótão – Lillian, me responda!!

Nenhuma resposta. O coração do senhor Luthor batia com tanta força dentro do peito que parecia doer, seus dedos suavam enquanto continuava gritando o nome da esposa, ainda sem encontrá-la.

Desceu alguns degraus, o corredor escuro e um silêncio sombrio. Caminhou com os passos lentos fazendo a madeira abaixo de seus pés rangerem, e os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem ao que a respiração parecia mais acelerada.

— Lillian? – chamou novamente, vendo uma imagem que o deixou horrorizado. A porta estava aberta, e em frente a ela sua esposa estava caída contra a parede, ensanguentada e de olhos fechados – Não! Não, Lillian!

O homem correu até lá se ajoelhou em frente a mulher, segurou o seu pulso sentindo o cheiro de sangue inundar suas narinas. Nada, seu pulso não havia nenhum batimento.

Ela estava morta!

— Não! – gritou, puxando a mulher sem vida para os seus braços – Acorde! Acorde!

Um riso foi ouvido do fim do corredor, e os olhos assustados de Lionel se direcionaram para lá imediatamente.

— Lena? – perguntou esganiçado, não enxergando absolutamente nada pela falta de luz. Em um momento de ira, o pai gritou – Você matou a mulher que concebeu você! Seu demônio imprestável!

Outra risada, fria e maligna.

O senhor Luthor sabia o que deveria fazer, ou teria o mesmo fim que sua querida esposa. Deixou a mulher na posição anterior, agora banhado com seu sangue, e correu de volta para o sótão, desejando que sua filha não o seguisse, que conseguisse pensar direito mesmo sabendo que sua esposa havia acabado de morrer.

O cofre continuava intacto, mas suas mãos tremiam e eram escorregadias pelo sangue, dificultando ao homem que girasse de uma vez e pegasse o que havia ali dentro, salvando sua vida.

— O que pretende fazer? – uma voz soou do corredor, deixando o homem paralisado por alguns segundos – Me matar? Fazer o meu sangue jorrar como eu fiz o da mamãe? Ah, vamos em frente então, estou louca para ver o quão corajoso você é.

— Ela não é sua mãe! Ela é a mãe de Lena!  _ Era _ ... – disse soluçando, jamais chorava, mas as lágrimas rolaram pelas sua bochechas instantaneamente.

—  _ Shhh _ , você fica ridículo chorando – o demônio murmurou, trazendo o Lionel de volta para realidade, que tentava abrir o cofre o mais rápido possível – Tente mais uma vez, fale com mais força! Sabe como é ridículo matar alguém que implora pela vida? Que chora enquanto o sangue escorre?!

O senhor Luthor não podia conter o choro, seus dedos eram escorregadios demais, os números não eram vistos por conta de sua visão turva, as mãos e pernas tremiam. Ele iria morrer, sabia disso.

— Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso com você, eu não... – disse com arrependimento, faltavam três números, mas naquele momento parecia ser muita coisa.

— Tudo bem, estou piedosa hoje – sentiu mãos segurarem seu pescoço, enforcando-o e prensando contra a parede – Acho que posso fazer com que não doa menos? Ah, peguei essa belezinha que você acabou esquecendo no quarto, se importa? Ainda está sujo com o sangue da mamãe, mas podemos imaginar que isso ligará vocês para todo sempre.

Mostrou a adaga do próprio pai, que usou também para matar Lillian.

O senhor Luthor começou a rezar, fazendo o demônio que o enforcava rir alto.

— Deus não está com você, eu estou – apertou ainda mais sua garganta, impedindo que o homem continuasse com suas orações – Diga um olá para o diabo,  _ papai. _

E enfiou a faca em seu peito.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Como assim? Lillian está morta? E os outros dois Luthor? – Kara acordou com uma grande gritaria dentro de casa, levantou-se da cama e quando mencionaram Lena, a garota disparou até a cozinha. Eliza estava com a boca tampada pelas duas mãos, olhando com incredulidade para o vizinho Justin, que estava sem o chapéu e a cabeça baixa.

— Os médicos foram chamados, a empregada da casa quem achou o Lionel e Lillian – o homem disse, e Eliza viu as duas filhas gêmeas aparecerem na porta, choramingando.

— Saiam daqui, voltem a dormir! – disse ríspida, ignorando Kara – Aconteceu faz muito tempo?

— Os médicos chegaram a alguns minutos, a empregada ouviu falatórios e gritos, e quando chegou até lá os dois estavam ensanguentados. Mas ela disse à polícia que antes do senhor Luthor apagar, ele estava bem consciente.

— E Lena?! – Kara perguntou angustiada, seu coração parecia espremido dentro do peito e sua face horrorizada não passou despercebida pela mãe.

— Ela sumiu, eu não sei. Não a encontraram na casa.

— A garota pode ter matado os pais – Eliza deduziu, e Kara respondeu com toda a raiva acumulada.

— Lena jamais faria isso, jamais! – Kara gritou, assustando a mãe que estava prestes a lhe dar um sermão quando Justin continuou.

— Joanne, a empregada da casa, disse que o senhor Luthor só murmurava a mesma coisa  _ 'Não é a minha filha, não é a minha filha' _ , e eu ouvi um boato de que foram sequestradores. Sabem como aquela família é rica, e nesse vilarejo todo mundo quer arrumar dinheiro de alguma forma.

— Talvez tenha sido o senhor o sequestrador, como sabe de tudo isso? – Caitlin questionou, e o vizinho pareceu ofendido.

— Isso lá são modos?! – Eliza repreendeu, e Justin voltou a colocar o chapéu e abrir a porta da pequena casa.

— Eu não sou nenhum sequestrador, menina. Mas esse vilarejo é pequeno, e se eu tenho ouvidos, posso muito bem usá-los.

Acenou para todos dentro da casa e saiu na madrugada.

Kara sentou-se no sofá, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto. Então Lena havia sido sequestrada? Os seus pais estavam mortos? O que aconteceria com ela?

— Hey, ela é sua melhor amiga, não é? Não chore – Caitlin sentou-se ao lado de Kara, abraçando a irmã pelos ombros. A de olhos azuis chorou alto, desesperada por notícias e pedindo aos céus para que Lena voltasse a salvo – Ela vai ficar bem.

Kara apertou o colar em seu pescoço, soluçando alto.

— E-ela vai ficar bem – a garota repetiu – Por favor, que ela fique bem...

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Onde está Lena?

Kara não dormiu naquela madrugada, só conseguia pensar em Lena e se ela estava realmente bem. Caitlin até tentou fazer chá para que Kara se acalmasse enquanto a mãe não voltava com as notícias, mas Kara continuava aflita.

Podia sentir dentro de si que Lena precisava de sua ajuda.

— Já vai amanhecer e mamãe ainda não voltou – Caitlin disse, assoprando sua terceira xícara de chá. Kara estava agradecida por não ter sido deixada sozinha, Caitlin era uma boa companhia e deixava que a irmã chorasse em seu ombro sem perguntas nem desconfianças.

Alguém bateu na porta, a irmã mais velha se apressou para abrir.

— A Kaa está? – Kara reconheceu a voz de Maggie. Levantou rapidamente e correu até a porta, abraçando-a com tanta força e não segurando as lágrimas que voltaram a aparecer.

Kara sentiu mais braços se juntando, e pelo canto dos olhos marejados viu Cat também com a aparência abatida.

— Vocês tem alguma novidade? – Caitlin perguntou rapidamente, e Cat negou com a cabeça, esticando a mão para aceitar a xícara de chá que Caitlin oferecia.

— Nós só sabemos o que todo esse vilarejo sabe – Maggie disse ainda abraçando Kara, segurando em seus ombros para afastar a menor e olhar em seus olhos azuis – Vamos encontrá-la.

A garota queria acreditar naquelas palavras, na verdade, ela acreditava! Mas nem sequer sabiam por onde começar, nem se Lena realmente havia sido sequestrada. Quem a sequestraria? Quem seria tão frio e horrível a ponto de matar seus pais? Kara estava tão confusa e frustrada.

— Alex ficou na mansão, nós passamos por lá antes, e ela achou melhor ficar e tentar escutar alguma coisa, mas está difícil. Parece que o vilarejo todo se reuniu…

— Gente fofoqueira – Caitlin bufou, completando – Tenho certeza que mamãe está por lá.

Kara enxugou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por sua bochecha. Seu coração doía dentro do peito, agoniado, implorando por qualquer notícia que fosse. Lena estava segura? Estava ferida? Eram tantas perguntas que rondavam em sua mente que sua cabeça já doía. Precisava dormir, mas naquele momento era impossível.

Prometeu a si mesma que não descansará enquanto não tivesse notícias de Lena.

— Caitlin, você pode fazer um pouco de chá para mim também? – Maggie perguntou, e Caitlin confirmou rapidamente. Kara sabia que isso estava sendo um calmante para irmã, já que passou a madrugada toda envolvida em esquentar a água. Maggie esperou até que Caitlin se distanciasse, então virou Kara de costas e chamou Cat para que se aproximasse.

— Estão achando realmente que Lena foi sequestrada pelos bandidos que mataram a senhora Luthor e o senhor Luthor – Maggie cochichou, e Cat rapidamente a corrigiu.

— Quase mataram o senhor Luthor, ele ainda, por incrível que pareça, está respirando – murmurou reflexiva, levando um tapa de Maggie por tê-la interrompido.

— Eu não sei, estou achando isso muito estranho – respirou fundo, checando por cima do ombro de Kara se Caitlin ainda estava entretida com o chá – O meu primo trabalha com a polícia, e disseram que não parece ter roubado nada. A caixa de jóias da senhora Luthor estava intacta, e nada foi revirado a não ser o quarto de Lena. Ele disse que o quarto está destruído, e é só lá. Ah, quer dizer, e o sótão onde acharam o senhor Luthor, eles acharam um cofre, mas não tinham como abrir por culpa da senha.

— Deve ser documentos velhos ou dinheiro, aquele velho mereceu o que teve – Cat disse emburrada, ganhando dessa vez um tapa de Kara.

— Não diga isso – murmurou, então pensou no cofre – Acha que os bandidos queriam abrir?

— Eu não sei, a polícia também não – deu de ombros – Talvez arrombem, ou...

— Arrombem o quê? – Caitlin chegou com uma xícara, olhando curiosa para a pequena rodinha que as três haviam formado.

Cat limpou a garganta e fingiu prestar atenção no relógio de pulso, enquanto Kara negava com a cabeça.

— Não é nada – tentou pensar rápido – Não acha que a mamãe está demorando?

Caitlin pareceu esquecer-se do assunto.

— Acho, eu vou acordar as gêmeas e Samantha, já volto.

Maggie respirou fundo, bebendo do chá que ganhara.

— O que acham de irmos ver a casa quando escurecer? – Maggie perguntou, e como um só, Cat e Kara negaram com a cabeça.

— Ficou maluca, Maggie?! – a loira gritou, tendo a boca tampada rapidamente por Maggie.

— Nós precisamos encontrá-la – insistiu, mas Kara continuou negando. Por mais que quisesse encontrar Lena, sabia que os olhos curiosos desse vilarejo estavam todos voltados aquela mansão, não seria nada fácil entrar sem serem vistas. Tentou explicar isso à Maggie, e sentiu-se aliviada quando a morena concordou.

— Você está certa, então iremos amanhã – puxou Cat pelo ombro – Eu vou buscar Alex, quero saber se ela sabe de alguma coisa nova.

— Eu vou ficar com a Kaa – Cat se prontificou, e Kara agradeceu.

Maggie acenou com a cabeça, apontando para o relógio e dizendo que antes das oito horas ela voltaria.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

Anoiteceu mais rápido do que Kara imaginava. Alex voltou com Maggie pela manhã, e diferente de todas as visitas que já fizeram à casa de Kara, a garota não tinha um sorriso no rosto. Estava tão abatida quanto as outras amigas, trocavam algumas palavras, suspiros, e Kara até tentava tossir para disfarçar o choro. Não estava sendo fácil encarar que faria vinte quatro horas que Lena havia desaparecido, ontem mesmo estavam todas juntas, rindo na clareira logo depois do almoço de aniversário da maior. Lena pegou algumas folhas secas e colocou arrumadas no bolso da camisa de Kara, e depois correram atrás de um coelho, com uma Alex desesperada atrás gritando para que não machucassem o animal.

Kara daria tudo para voltar no tempo. Queria ver Lena, queria modificar o que aconteceu e levado sua melhor amiga embora. Eram mais que amigas, é claro, e estavam _apaixonadas_. Kara já sentia tanta falta de Lena, que seus olhos transbordavam sem parar.

A mãe da garota voltou no horário do almoço, não trazendo nenhuma notícia. As amigas foram embora logo depois da sopa que foi feita no jantar, e Kara agora estava deitada no sofá olhando para o teto e acariciando o seu colar.

— Filha – Eliza o chamou, segurando uma grande travessa de sopa, bem embrulhada e com um laço amarrado em cima – Leve isto ao nosso vizinho Justin, ele nos deu leite de graça essa semana, e eu queria agradecê-lo com a sopa.

Kara queria dizer não, mas não adiantaria.

— Você não pode pedir a Caitlin ou a Samantha?

Eliza negou.

— Elas estão ajudando as pequenas, eu não permitiria que saíssem agora – empurrou a travessa para ela – Vá e volte logo.

Kara tentou não bufar, mas sentia-se extremamente frustrada e triste. A indiferença da mãe sobre o desaparecimento de Lena estava irritando Kara de uma forma inimaginável. Pegou a travessa de uma vez e se adiantou até a porta, queria entregar a sopa para o fazendeiro e poder voltar para casa.

A fazenda não era longe, era só uma pequena caminhada até avistar as cercas mal feitas da fazenda do senhor Justin. Era bem pequena, ele criava gado e algumas cabras, até mesmo galinhas para a venda de ovos. Kara passou por debaixo da cerca como sempre fazia, assim não teria que dar toda a volta e entrar pelo local certo.

A noite de inverno estava fria, a garota de olhos azuis acariciou seus braços sentindo a sopa queimar em seus dedos, os olhos assustados procurando qualquer movimento estranho em volta dela. Os vaga-lumes eram vistos em volta das poucas árvores que ficavam em meio ao pasto, e a garota apressou-se para chegar finalmente na pequena casa onde o senhor Justin morava. Era bem pequena comparada aonde os bichos viviam, e Kara sempre achou o velho Justin muito miserável. Foi sim graças ao velho que Kara comprou os colares para ela e Lena, mas teve que trabalhar muito cuidando dos animais, e estava ganhando muito pouco.

Bateu na porta rapidamente, tremendo de frio e soltando ar pela boca, vendo aquela fumaça de frio saindo. A porta foi aberta num solavanco alto, fazendo Kara se assustar ao que o homem colocou apenas um olho para espiar quem estava ali. Viu que em uma das mãos ele segurava uma espingarda, e parecia tremer da cabeça aos pés.

— Era você quem está fazendo esse barulho no meu celeiro?! – gritou alto, erguendo a espingarda. Kara negou freneticamente com a cabeça, tropeçando ao tentar sair da direção em que o homem apontava.

— E-eu só vim trazer sopa... A minha mãe... – se engasgou com as palavras, e os olhos frios do fazendeiro observaram o objeto na mão da menor. Fechou a porta com força, e Kara não conseguia entender até que o barulho das trincas foi ouvido, e o homem abriu a porta de uma vez.

— Tem algo assustando os meus animais, deve ser um lobo – disse puxando bruscamente a travessa das mãos de Kara – Quer uma espingarda pra voltar pra casa, garota?!

Kara arregalou os olhos.

— Nã-não, obrigado – disse gaguejando, dando agora passos definitivos para trás – Eu preciso ir.

O homem já cheirava a sopa e nem sequer deu atenção a garota, batendo a porta com força novamente e deixando Kara no escuro, apenas com a luz da lua e dos vaga-lumes.

Kara tremeu em lembrar sobre a menção dos lobos, apressando-se para voltar até a cerca e ir para sua casa aquecida. A garota parou em um estalo, sentiu uma movimentação ao seu lado. Apertou os braços e olhou assustada para os lados, o coração batendo com força dentro do peito e a testa – mesmo com o frio – suando febrilmente em nervosismo.

Convenceu-se de que não era exatamente nada. Voltou a andar ouvindo a grama molhada entregar seus passos, e um mugido de outro animal à assustar. Pareceu vir do celeiro, como se algo tivesse acabado de atacar uma vaca. Kara estava estática, olhando para o celeiro que estava a bons metros de distância. Seriam os lobos? Mas como teriam entrado no celeiro? Kara sabia que o senhor Justin trancava tudo muito bem.

Ao se virar topou com um corpo frio e molhado, um grito desesperado escapou de sua garganta e rapidamente foi jogada na grama fria, se debatendo assustada e sentindo o cheiro de ferrugem. Algo pingou em seu rosto, e conseguiu enxergar com dificuldade mãos ensanguentadas segurando firmes em seus ombros, finalmente levantando o olhar apavorada para quem quer que estivesse à prendendo.

Estava escuro demais para enxergar o rosto da pessoa, e Kara se debatia, assustada demais até mesmo para pedir ajuda.

Sangue pingava em seu rosto por conta dos movimentos assustados. A pessoa acima dele estava sangrando? O pavor dominava todo seu corpo.

Ela pensou em gritar, mas o ser abaixou até sua bochecha, fazendo com que Kara ficasse totalmente paralisada de medo, e então aquilo lambeu a gota de sangue que pingou em seu rosto. Um disparo foi ouvido em meio aquele breu, o corpo em cima de Kara rapidamente ergueu-se, e por um momento a garota jurou ter visto cabelos negros. Com um solavanco Kara estava liberta dos apertos, o ser sumiu de cima de seu corpo, mas o sangue ainda estava espalhado por toda parte.

Kara estava apavorada! Aqueles cabelos eram de Lena?! Ela estava ficando louca?!

A garota levantou-se cambaleante, procurando Lena em meio àquela escuridão, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada. Então correu, disparou em passos e tropeços de volta à cerca, o peito doendo implorando por ar enquanto os pés escorregando e as mãos tremiam ao sentir o cheiro de sangue em seu próprio corpo. Ao chegar na cerca de madeira Kara vomitou, sentindo o estômago doer e seu corpo implorar por socorro.

Juntou as últimas forças e conseguiu pular a cerca, correndo de volta para casa e empurrando a porta em um só impulso, caindo de joelhos pelo desespero.

A primeira reação de Kara foi correr até o quarto da mãe, batendo na porta freneticamente nem sequer enxergando a madeira em sua frente.

Quem abriu a porta foi Liv.

— Kaa, eu não enxergo nada, é você? – perguntou confusa, tocando Kara com as mãozinhas pequenas. Kara teve um momento de lucidez, ouvindo a mãe chamá-la em confusão.

— O que está acontecendo? Qual o problema? – Eliza já riscando um palito de fósforo para acender a vela ao lado de sua cama, fazendo com que Kara negasse com a cabeça diversas vezes.

— Nada! – disse de repente, por que cargas d'água estava mentindo? – E-eu só estava assustada... Está escuro... O fazendeiro...

— Ele pegou a sopa? – a mãe levantou da cama com a vela em mãos, e Kara virou-se de costas para que não visse o sangue. Começou a caminhar até a cozinha.

— Pe-pegou – fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar – Eu vou me deitar.

Kara ouviu a mãe bufar em mandar a filha mais nova ir se deitar. Entrou de mansinho no quarto, ainda apavorada e confusa com tudo que havia acontecido. Apressou-se em tirar a camisa ensanguentada, escondendo debaixo de sua cama e correndo até os cobertores quentinhos. Por mais que quisesse manter silêncio e desejar que a mãe ou as irmãs não desconfiassem de nada, Kara não pode segurar o choro, abafando os soluços no travesseiro e desejando que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

Alguém batia com força na porta, Kara insistiu em abrir os olhos inchados vendo as irmãs olharem sonolentas e confusas como ela. Vestiu uma camisa rapidamente, limpando olhando para as mãos a procura do sangue da noite passada. Eliza já gritava um estridente _'já estou indo'_ enquanto passava pelo quarto das filhas e amarrava seu robe apressadamente.

— Mas o que está acon... _Jesus cristo_! – a mulher gritou em desespero, fazendo com que Kara e suas irmãs levantarem e rapidamente e corressem até a porta de entrada. O sol estava prestes a raiar, e o vilarejo mal deveria estar acordado há essa hora, o que deixava a garota mais curiosa ao se apoiar no ombro da mãe para enxergar quem estava na porta.

E Kara precisou tapar os lábios para não gritar.

— _Deus_! – foi Samantha quem se pronunciou, enquanto Caitlin tampava os olhos das gêmeas e as mandava desesperadamente para o quarto. Kara ainda estava estática, seus dedos trêmulos saíram dos lábios por um segundo, não acreditando que aquilo era realmente real.

— É-é o fazendeiro Justin? – Kara perguntou piscando com dificuldade, enquanto a mãe tremia e levava as mãos aos olhos para tapá-los daquela imagem horrível.

O homem estava virado de barriga para baixo, com as vestes completamente rasgadas e com sangue espalhado por todo corpo, sujo de terra e grama como se tivesse se arrastado de sua fazenda até a casa das Danvers. Parecia não respirar, e era isso o que mais assustava Kara, e a quantidade de sangue deixava seu estômago como na noite passada. Ela iria passar mal novamente, aquilo tudo era demais. Perder Lena, e agora um homem morto aparece na porta de sua casa ao amanhecer?

O pânico agora parecia se espalhar. As mulheres já fofocavam umas com as outras pelas janelas, enquanto os homens ajudavam o fazendeiro ensanguentado até a casa do médico.

Maggie encarou Kara, como se soubesse que seus olhos aflitos escondiam algo.

— Vamos entrar, já basta tudo que aconteceu ontem, e agora mais isso em frente à minha casa – Eliza bufou, exausta. Levou as garotas para dentro de casa e Kara continuou olhando desconfortavelmente para todo aquele sangue em sua porta. As pessoas seguiram junto ao grupo de homens que levaram o senhor Justin até o médico, então tudo voltou ao silêncio.

Alex limpou a garganta, também olhando para a poça de sangue. Cat voltou correndo, parecia exausta e provavelmente teve de despistar seu pai para voltar as suas amigas.

— O que aconteceu, Kara? – Maggie perguntou de repente. Kara ficou tensa, olhando para os lados e decidindo falar com seus amigos em particular.

— Nós podemos ir até a clareira? Eu vou só pegar os meus sapatos – disse em um fio de voz, estava tão cansada por conta dos acontecimentos que desejava apenas desaparecer. Mas antes encontraria Lena, então poderiam desaparecer desse vilarejo juntas.

O pensamento fez Kara criar ainda mais esperanças, ela queria a morena de volta mais do que tudo.

— Onde pensa que vai? Tem um assassino solto e você quer sair de casa? Já não basta ter matado toda a família Luthor e quase o fazendeiro Justin. Nenhum de minhas filhas será a próxima vítima!

O sangue de Kara pareceu ferver.

— Lena não está morta! – vociferou para sua mãe, o rosto tenso e os punhos fechados – Não atreva-se à dizer isso nunca mais!

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Eliza parecia assustada com a atitude da filha, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa a menor se adiantou.

— Eu não voltarei tarde – Kara disse, mais calma – Desculpe por ter gritado.

Então seguiu com as amigas para a clareira.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Odeio o inverno – Cat tentou puxar assunto, esquentando suas mãos com o ar quente de sua boca. Kara sentia-se arrependida por não ter pego um casaco mais grosso, estava realmente muito frio. Será que Lena tinha um casaco? Um cobertor? A mais nova estava se remoendo com tantas perguntas.

— Eu também – Alex murmurou, chutando galhos secos próximo a entrada da floresta. A clareira ficava ao lado contrário do lago, e por conta do inverno, não havia muita vegetação. As garotas sentaram-se nos troncos de uma grande árvore onde, quando eram pequenas, assinaram seus nomes e escreveram coisas bobas.

—Você está estranha, Kara – Maggie disse algo pela primeira vez desde que saíram da casa das Danvers – Eu não sei, você parece aflita e tem sangue seco em seu pescoço. Foi só eu que percebi isso?

Cat empurrou o rosto de Kara para o lado, recebendo um leve tapa de Kara para que a soltasse.

— Você se machucou? – perguntou a loira, com preocupação na voz.

Kara debateu internamente se deveria contar o que acontecera com ela na madrugada. Um mal estar dominou todo seu corpo, se tivesse avisado sua mãe sobre a pessoa que a atacou ela poderia ter chamado ajuda e o senhor Justin não estaria agora nessas condições.

_Era tudo sua culpa._

Lembrou-se também dos cabelos, do sangue manchando suas roupas e do peso em cima de seu corpo, à prendendo como um verdadeiro animal. Era uma mulher, uma mulher de cabelos negros. Uma mulher que estranhamente lambeu o sangue de sua bochecha. E por mais que tentasse pensar que fosse outra pessoa, todos seus sentidos apontavam para Lena.

Não fazia sentido algum, mas ela continuou a pensar sobre isso.

— Kara! – Maggie estalou os dedos em sua frente - Eu estou te perguntando.

Kara chacoalhou a cabeça. Ela resolveu ficar quieta e deixar que Alex falasse.

— Acho que esse ou esses assassinos estão atrás só das pessoas mais ricas do vilarejo. Não que tenham muitas – Alex deu de ombros – Quero dizer, primeiro a família de Lena, eles são muito ricos, e o fazendeiro Justin era tão miserável, que provavelmente tinha uma mina de ouro embaixo do colchão.

As garotas começaram a debater diversos motivos e ligações entre a família Luthor e o fazendeiro. Nenhuma delas parecia fazer algum sentido.

Então, Kara lembrou-se das palavras da madame Prescott em sua casa em uma das noites de chá e fofocas com sua mãe. Ela disse as palavras _'A menina Lena não está destinada à isso'_

 _'Destinado à quê?'_ Kara pensava, então lembrou-se da quantidade de sangue que manchou sua camisa, e do estado em que se encontrava o senhor Justin. Kara estremeceu-se ao lembrar o restante da conversa, onde madame Prescott disse algo que agora parecia clarear sua mente.

_'o sangue que corre naquelas veias é amaldiçoado. O demônio encarregou-se de cuidar de toda aquela família'_

Demônio, a garota de olhos azuis rapidamente lembrou do fazendeiro gritando algo sobre o demônio. Sangue amaldiçoado.

Os cabelos que Kara havia visto, as palavras da madame Prescott, o sangue e o senhor Justin sendo atacado. O dia no sótão. Os olhos negros. _Lena não parecer Lena._

Kara levou as mãos até os lábios, paralisada pela conclusão que havia chegado. Ignorava o falatório em sua volta e apertava a cabeça em torno dos braços.

Era Lena? E Lena era um… demônio?! Kara riria dessa bobagem há dois dias atrás, mas seu coração e mente estavam confusos demais para achar graça em qualquer coisa mínima que fosse.

— Kara? – Alex tocou seu ombro em preocupação, e Kara levantou o rosto rapidamente, buscando palavras para contar o que acabara de descobrir.

— Lena é um demônio – disse tudo de uma vez, fazendo com que Cat piscasse confusa e soltasse um riso nervoso logo depois.

— Não é hora para brincadeirinhas – Maggie murmurou, levantando-se do tronco da árvore e olhando para o céu.

— Eu não estou com brincadeirinhas – Kara disse com os dentes trincados – Eu a vi... E-eu acho, eu cabelos negros e...

— Como assim viu? – Cat aproximou-se mais, e Kara mordeu o polegar antes de dizer. Estava nervosa com a reação de suas amigas.

— Eu não sei direito, eu levei uma sopa ao senhor Justin e ele me disse que tinham lobos rondando por ali, eu corri para a cerca assustada, e alguma coisa me atacou. Estava escuro, eu estava apavorada, e o ser que me atacou sujou toda minha camisa e meu pescoço de sangue. Por isso o sangue seco em minha pele. Eu deveria ter avisado minha mãe sobre o ataque, talvez o senhor Justin estivesse bem... E os cabelos... eram de Lena, eu sei que eram, ela é um demônio...

Kara resolveu não dar detalhes sobre a tarde no sótão ou a lambida em seu rosto.

— Hey! Calma! – Alex tentou tranquilizar Kara, sem sucesso. A garota já chorava tentando tapar o rosto. As bochechas quentes e vermelhas sendo molhadas pelas lágrimas insistentes – Fique calma, Kaa.

— Você está perturbada por conta de tudo o que está acontecendo – Maggie disse baixo – Não existe demônios, Kaa. E eu não faço ideia do que te atacou ontem, mas como você mesmo disse, a única coisa que viu foi cabelos negros. Lena não é a única ser humana com cabelos negros grandes. Acho que sua mente precisa de um pouquinho de descanso, foram dias difíceis para todas nós.

Kara negava com a cabeça, soluçando.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Kaa – Cat apoiou-se em seu ombro, os olhos azuis cristalinos também se enchendo de lágrimas pela amiga.

— Eu quero achar Lena e acabar com esse assassino que está andando por nosso vilarejo – Maggie fechou os pulsos – Eu não sei vocês, mas amanhã irei naquela mansão dos Luthor.

— Pra que Maggie? – Alex perguntou cansada, suspirando tristemente.

— Eu quero tentar achar alguma pista, eu não sei, só não irei ficar aqui sentada enquanto uma das minhas melhores amigas está desaparecida – disse confiante – Vocês irão comigo?

— Que pista você acha que podemos encontrar? A polícia mesmo já foi alertada. Quatro garotas não farão a menor diferença – Cat completou, bufando logo em seguida. Todas pareciam frustradas, mas Maggie ainda estava otimista.

— Eu irei, e se quiserem podem me acompanhar – respirou fundo – Amanhã a noite nós olharemos toda a casa. Juro por Deus que encontraremos Lena.

 _E Maggie_ _jamais suspeitaria do poder das próprias palavras._

**CONTINUA...**


	7. Os Corvos...

Minutos de silêncio e avistaram Maggie e Alex esfregando as mãos na tentativa de aquecê-las.

— Nós precisamos ir, não estou afim de congelar aqui – Alex resmungou, olhando torto para Maggie. As duas pareciam ter discutido, mas Kara decidiu deixar para lá. Cat foi quem guiou o grupo até a mansão, alegando que se fossem pegas, ela nunca mais falaria com nenhuma delas.

Kara bufou, vendo que a tensão entre Alex e Maggie aumentava cada vez mais. Pensou em perguntar algo, mas foi puxada para trás do grande muro dos Luthor quando avistaram a Madame Prescott e seus dois cachorros esqueléticos entrando de volta para suas casas.

— Ela estava na mansão? – Cat cochichou, e Maggie deu de ombros.

— Acho que sim. Não podemos demorar, vamos! – Maggie correu até o portão de entrada, sendo seguida pelas outras três amigas – Como ela passou? O cadeado está trancado.

— Com a vassoura, tenho certeza que aquela mulher é uma bruxa – Cat chiou, e Alex apenas negou com a cabeça.

— Ela pode ter entrado e saído pelos fundos, a área dos empregados.

— E se Joanne estiver aí? – Kara perguntou aflita, seu sexto sentido gritava em sua cabeça para que dessem meia volta e fossem para casa.

Maggie coçou o queixo em modo de pensamento.

— Ela não está, eu já te disse que ela foi visitar a mãe no vilarejo vizinho – bufou – Vamos entrar logo!

Kara não gostou nada da grosseria da amiga, mas teve certeza de que todo esse mau humor tinha a ver com Alex. Ela e Cat trocaram um olhar cúmplice, correndo ao lado da escuridão dos muros até os fundos da mansão.

_ — Shh – _ Maggie empurrou as portas que rangeram. O coração de Kara pareceu diminuir, lembrando-se de dias atrás quando entrou por essa porta e foi recebida por beijos e carinhos de Lena. Secou rapidamente uma lágrima perdida em sua bochecha e ouviu atentamente os comandos de Alex.

— Nada de nos separar, okay? – perguntou, tendo todas assentindo no mesmo segundo – Que tal vermos o sótão? Não é lá que tinha o tal cofre?

As garotas caminharam pela cozinha até chegarem ao corredor em direção a sala. Estava tudo muito escuro, mas Maggie foi inteligente o bastante para voltar até a cozinha atrás de fósforo para a lamparina que encontraram no caminho até a sala.

— Nada de acender luzes ou mais velas, não queremos chamar a atenção de ninguém do lado de fora – sussurrou – Ou de dentro.

Kara estremeceu.

— Acha que tem alguém aqui? – perguntou nervosa.

— Estou rezando para que não – Maggie respondeu, tomando à frente por estar com a lamparina em mãos. A lua já iluminava boa parte da casa graças as janelas abertas, e Cat agarrou-se no braço de Kara com medo de perder-se na enorme mansão.

— Estou começando a achar que isso não foi uma boa ideia – a loira cochichou para Kara, que concordou de imediato.

— Estão sentindo este cheiro? Parece incenso – Alex coçou o nariz – Odeio incensos.

Kara respirou fundo,  _ cheirava a erva-doce. _

— Por que alguém acenderia um incenso aqui? – Cat perguntou logo que começaram a subir as escadas, os rangidos tornando-se cada vez mais altos.

Uma das portas do segundo andar bateu com força, fazendo com que as garotas parassem de subir os degraus no mesmo instante.

_ — Deus _ ... – Kara apertou a mão de Cat, e Maggie voltou a subir sem exitar.

— É o vento, larguem de serem medrosas – irritou-se. Alex bufou, subindo à frente de Maggie que parou de abrupto pela reação da amiga – Espere...

Alex a ignorou, fazendo com que todas as amigas andassem mais rápido para que a alcançassem. Ao fim da escada, depararam-se com os corredores escuros e silenciosos. Algumas portas rangiam por conta do vento, e a respiração acelerada de Cat deixava Kara cada vez mais assustada.

— Pare de respirar assim, está me deixando nervosa – sussurrou, vendo à amiga encolher-se cada vez mais ao seu lado.

— Não é como se eu pudesse controlar, Kara – outra porta bateu com força, fazendo Cat gritar dessa vez.

—  _ Jesus! _ Silêncio! – Maggie esbravejou erguendo mais a lamparina para iluminar todo o corredor. Kara aproximou-se de Alex, segurando em sua mão e vendo a amiga suspirando cansada, mas retribuiu o aperto de Kara passando-lhe confiança.

— Aqui é o quarto de Lena – Maggie chamou a atenção de Kara. A porta estava fechada, provavelmente uma daquelas que bateram com a ventania e assustaram Cat. As garotos se entreolharam rapidamente, Kara deu um passo a frente para abrir a porta, mas algo bateu contra a madeira antes que a garota tocasse.

A menor caiu para trás com o susto, e foi logo levantada por Alex que grunhia assustada ao que Cat agarrava suas costas pelo medo.

— O que foi isso?! – a loira gritou em desespero, soltando-se de Alex e apontando para a porta – Que merda foi isso?!

— Se acalmem! – Maggie iluminou a fechadura – Foi o...

— Não me venha dizer que foi o vento! – Cat parecia prestes a ter um ataque de pânico.

Maggie girou a maçaneta, fazendo todas segurarem a respiração ao que a amiga empurrava a porta.

— Maggie… – Cat choramingou, a morena deu um passo à frente.

Um silêncio agonizante se instalou ao que a luz da lamparina ficou mais fraca, até que a voz da amiga voltou a ser ouvida.

— Um corvo, foi só um corvo – Maggie apontou para o chão, onde um corvo se debatia. Kara respirou fundo, aliviada – Ele deve ter entrado pela janela e batido contra a porta.

Alex caminhou para dentro do quarto, parando em frente a cama e vendo uma mancha de sangue nos lençóis. Kara à seguiu, observando mais sangue próximo a porta pisando nos cacos de vidros da janela quebrada. O quarto estava realmente destruído. As cortinas estavam todas rasgadas, havia marcas nas paredes e os móveis estavam em pedaços, exceto a cama.

— Acha que foram os que sequestraram a Lena e mataram Lillian? – Cat perguntou em um sussurro, enquanto Kara olhava-se no reflexo contorcido do espelho quebrado.

— Será que estavam procurando alguma coisa? – A pergunta desta vez foi de Alex, que remexeu em alguns livros na escrivaninha de Lena – Veja, Kara, é o seu cartão de natal.

Kara apressou-se até onde Alex estava, avistando o cartão de Natal marcando um dos livros de Lena. Kara sorriu tristemente. Alex a deixou só por um momento, e a garota não conteve algumas lágrimas percebendo que todos os marcadores de Lena eram bilhetes de aniversário ou comemorativos de Kara.  _ Somente dela. _

— Olhem isso – Maggie chamou, estava debruçada embaixo da cama, de onde retirou um livro muito velho. Kara identificou rapidamente as letras manchadas escritas a mão nas páginas velhas como Latim.

— É Latim – Kara disse com a voz fraca, havia algumas manchas de sangue nas folhas.

— O que está escrito? – Maggie entregou um das folhas para Kara, que negou com a cabeça.

— E-eu não sei... Eu – a garota respirou fundo concentrando-se na folha em mãos. Os dedos de Kara pareciam dificultar cada vez mais sua leitura, já que não paravam de tremer. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao que algumas palavras pareciam fazer sentido – Eu não entendo é alguma coisa ligada ao demônio,  _ diabolus _ , em oferecer... em oferecer…

— Oferecer o que?! – Maggie perguntou impaciente.

— A alma – sussurrou incrédula – É isso,  _ eu... _ Lena foi transformada em um demônio. Eu a vi ontem, _ Deus... _ Vocês não perceberam em como tudo isso faz sentido...

— Mas se você está dizendo que Lena é um demônio – Cat franziu a testa para aquela palavra, então continuou – Ela teria matado a própria mãe?

Caíram em um silêncio desconfortável. Kara negou com a cabeça, os olhos ardendo pelas lágrimas.

— Ela não é um demônio ou qualquer outra coisa. Nossa amiga foi sequestrada. A mãe dela está morta. Não quero ouvir mais esse assunto, vocês estão delirando – Maggie disse fraca, respirando fundo – Nós todas estamos.

Alex encarava o chão, onde as marcas de sangue estavam cada vez mais aparentes.

— E se... e se Lena estiver... – Alex respirou fundo –  _ Morta _ .

— Não diga isto! – Kara esbravejou – Por favor! Não diga! Eu sei que ela está viva, eu à vi! Ela...

— Kara… – Cat a abraçou logo que as palavras não conseguiam mais deixar sua garganta por conta do choro. Kara chorou, não poderia acreditar que suas amigas estavam perdendo a esperança.

— Ela está viva, eu sei disso – disse tentando acalmar a respiração – Acreditem em mim.

— Eu quero acreditar – Alex passou a mão pelos cabelos – Mas eu não posso, eu não quero adiar a dor. Se Lena realmente estiver... _ argh _ !

Barulhos rapidamente tiraram a atenção das garotas da discussão. Pareciam passos pequenos contra a madeira. Cat arregalou os olhos ao que viu um dos cachorros da Madame Prescott entrar no quarto.

— Cachorro nojento! – Maggie bateu o pé fazendo o cachorro rosnar antes de sair – Vamos logo ver o cofre, já estamos aqui a quase quarenta minutos.

O corredor estava igualmente vazio e silencioso, e não havia nenhum sinal do cão esquelético ou de qualquer outro corvo. Cat caminhou na frente desta vez, brigando com Maggie para que pudesse levar a lamparina um pouco. Kara caminhou ao lado de Alex, magoada ainda pela amiga acreditar que Lena poderia estar morto.

Ela não estava, Kara sabia disso.

— A escada! – Cat comemorou, deixando a lamparina em um dos degraus e negando com a cabeça- Eu não serei a primeira a subir, muito menos a última.

Maggie revirou os olhos castanhos para ela.

— Mais algum pedido, princesa? – ironizou, pegando a lamparina e subindo nos degraus barulhentos do sótão.

Kara teve a lembrança da última vez que esteve naquele lugar. Não eram nada boas, o medo em seu peito parecia aflorar cada vez mais. A imagem dos olhos negros e da voz apavorante voltaram a sua mente.

— Tudo bem, Kaa? – Alex a tirou do transe – Suba, eu vou por último.

Kara agradeceu e subiu devagar, segurando a mão da amiga que estava logo atrás.

— Esse lugar fede muito! – Cat foi a primeira a reclamar, e Kara tampou o nariz logo que terminou de subir os degraus. Lembrava muito bem do cheiro daquele sótão, mas naquela madrugada parecia mil vezes mais forte.

— Sangue, na parede – Maggie apontou a lamparina para o local – Foi aqui que encontraram o senhor Luthor.

O corpo de Kara estremeceu-se por inteiro. Olhou à sua volta. Os móveis ainda estavam cobertos pelos lençóis brancos assim como as paredes, e a janela continuava a iluminar todo o cômodo com a luz da lua.

— Ali – Maggie apontou, mostrando o cofre – Venham.

As garotas à seguiram ignorando a quantidade de sangue já seco no chão, o vento que entrava pela janela fazia com que Kara segurasse o cachecol que estava prestes a voar.

— Os polícias não arrombaram – Alex observou – Acha que é alguma coisa de extrema importância, ou só mais dinheiro da família?

Kara negou, não fazia ideia.

— Esse cofre estava escondido quando estivemos aqui pelo última vez, o senhor Luthor deve ter tentado pegar o que quer que tenha aí dentro antes de... de ser atacado – Kara disse, vendo Maggie concordar.

— É, também não me lembro do cofre – passou uma das mãos pelo metal, retirando a quantidade de pó – Alguém tem um chute para a senha?

Então, estrondo foi ouvido. Mais um corvo se debatia no chão depois de ter entrado pela janela do sótão e batido em cheio contra a parede.

— Mas que diabos está acontecendo...

Maggie foi cortada de falar por mais dezenas de corvos entrando pela janela, todos batendo contra a parede, alguns acertando em cheio o cofre, até mesmo nas quatro amigas. Kara gritou em desespero ao que foi atingida por algumas aves, procurando cegamente por Alex que também se debatia ao ser atacada. Então tudo ficou em silêncio, as aves se debatiam no chão e algumas ainda tentavam levantar voo, mas acertavam em cheio novamente o cofre e caíam mortas.

—  _ Jesus Cristo! _ – Cat disse em pânico – O que é isso?! Vamos embora!

Kara tremia dos pés a cabeça, estava em estado de choque encarando os diversos corvos mortos no chão. Alex aproximou-se de um, olhando para a janela e se apressando até lá para fechá-la.

— Eu vou embora, eu vou embora! – Cat já puxava a lamparina das mãos de Maggie e começava a descer as escadas. Kara puxou Maggie pelas mãos, tirando a amiga que também parecia chocada demais para ter alguma reação.

— Cat! Cat, espere! – Kara gritou, vendo apenas a chama da lamparina à frente – Cat!

Alex ajudou Maggie a descer as escadas do sótão, caminhando rapidamente até Cat que tinha os olhos arregalados. A garota estava parada em frente às escadas que dava ligação ao primeiro andar. O rosto da loira estava mais pálido do que o de costume, e Kara apressou-se para tocar seu ombro, chamando pela amiga.

— Hey, você está bem? – perguntou confusa, ouvindo Alex perguntar o mesmo à Maggie, que recuperava-se ainda do episódio com os corvos.

Cat apenas esticou uma das mãos, apontando para o final da escada.

Os olhos de Kara rapidamente se arregalaram avistando o que Cat apontava.

No fim da escada estava ela.  **Lena.**

**CONTINUA...**


	8. Elas a querem… O que é meu...

No final da escada estava ela.  **Lena.**

— Kara – Cat apertou a mão da garota ao lado, buscava entender se era um sonho ou se sua amiga estava realmente parada no final da escada, com olhos negros e um pequeno sorriso no rosto. As vestes completamente limpas, o cabelo negro impecavelmente arrumado e os lábios em vermelho vivo.  _ Sangue _ .

— Lena – Kara disse em estado de choque, seu coração batia com tanta força dentro do peito que arrebentaria sua caixa torácica. Os dedos trêmulos acenaram para Maggie e Alex, que observaram as duas amigas em frente a escada, completamente alheias e perdidas ao que estava acontecendo.

— Esses corvos estão enlouquecendo... – Maggie começou, mas Kara ainda olhava estática para Lena, que mais parecia uma estátua sorridente ao fim da escada – Kara?

— É-é a Lena – Cat disse com a voz esganiçada, apontando novamente os dedos trêmulos para o fim da escada. Kara virou os rosto para Maggie, seus pés mal se moviam.

Maggie bufou irritada, indo até as amigas e puxando as duas pelos ombros ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que a encarasse.

— Vocês estão em estado de choque! – gritou, sacudindo-as, enquanto lágrimas escapavam dos olhos da garota loira.

— Olhe!! – Kara soltou-se do aperto, apontando rapidamente para os últimos degraus.

Mas, para sua surpresa, não havia nada além dos móveis iluminados pela luz da lua e o assoalho bem polido de madeira.

— Olhar o quê?! – Maggie a puxou de volta, vendo Kara chacoalhar-se em seus braços – Pare, Kara! Pare!

— Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Era Lena! Eu vi! – Cat puxou os fios loiros entre os dedos – Eu pensei que Kara estava ficando louca...  _ Eu também estou...Também estou... _

— Cat! – Alex puxou suas mãos, encarando os olhos azuis marejados da amiga – Talvez fosse mesmo Lena.

Os olhos da Sawyer se arregalaram ainda mais.

— Você também, Alex? – Maggie crispou os lábios – Eu desisto de vocês, seja quem for, nós iremos descobrir agora!

Antes mesmo que as amigas a impedissem, Maggie já descia os degraus às pressas correndo à procura da estranha que entrara na casa. Estava decidida a acabar com essa história. Alex tentou agarrar seu pulso, mas a garota foi rápida ao passar pelo corredor, indo em direção à sala.

— APAREÇA! – berrou, sua voz ecoando pelos cômodos – Quem quer que esteja aí, nós somos quatro e você apenas  _ um _ !

Cerca de um minuto se passou sem nenhuma resposta, apenas a respiração acelerada das garotas. A porta em direção a cozinha continuava aberta, e Alex suspirou aliviada acreditando que talvez,  _ apenas talvez _ , suas amigas estivessem tendo alucinações com Lena.

Primeiro fora seu sumiço, depois o fazendeiro Justin e agora o susto com os corvos. Certamente estariam todas sobrecarregadas.

— Não tem ninguém aqui – Maggie suspirou, caminhando até Kara com uma cara de desagradada – Acho melhor irmos pra casa, você precisa dormir um pouco... Foi muita coisa para um dia só, me desculpe por arrastá-la até aqui, a culpa é toda minha.

Kara negou com a cabeça. Acabara de encontrar Lena, como poderia ir embora?

— Maggie, Lena está aqui... Se não acredita em mim, acredite em Cat – ela tentou mais uma vez, mas foi interrompida por um barulho que parecia vir do lado direito do cômodo.

Alguém estava na cozinha.

Antes mesmo de tomarem alguma atitude, Maggie correu até o outro cômodo deixando as garotas para trás.

— Maggie! – Cat gritou no instante a passou pela grande porta de madeira, e antes que as outras três a seguissem, a passagem se fechou.

— Maggie! Maggie! – Kara gritou em desespero, batendo com força contra a porta e ouvindo gritos apavorados. A madeira era dura e a porta duas vezes maior que qualquer uma das garotas, imune aos chutes e socos –  _ Pelo amor de Deus. Não! Não! _

Alex a chutou diversas vezes, esmurrou até seus dedos latejarem e sangue aparecer em seu punho. Os gritos de Maggie silenciaram por um momento. Ouviram passos, algo debruçou-se contra a porta.

— Aquele cachorro estúpido me mordeu – Maggie disse entredentes –  _ Ai _ , minha coxa está doendo.

Alex tomou uma lufada de ar assim como Cat e Kara.

— Porra, Maggie! – Alex gritou irritada – Pare _ de fazer isso _ ... Pare de se separar do grupo.

— Eu não preciso do seu sermão agora, Danver, fui mordida por um cachorro e estou no escuro sem a lamparina... Dá pra abrirem a droga da porta? Eu não consigo.

Cat também forçou a maçaneta. Nada.

— Eu estou com medo – a loira confessou, ao que Alex também tentava girar a maçaneta sem nenhum sucesso.

— Não pare de falar conosco, Maggie – Kara gritou para o outro lado da porta. Estava apavorada com a ideia da amiga também desaparecer. E onde estava Lena?

_ ' _ _ Oh, Deus! _ _ ', _ Kara pensou  _ ' _ _ O que está acontecendo com essa casa? _ _ ' _

— Minha perna dói – ela resmungou novamente. Kara foi em direção a porta principal, poderiam sair por ali e Maggie sair pela porta dos empregados como haviam entrado. Mas infelizmente a porta também estava trancada.

— Trancada? – Alex perguntou o óbvio, ainda ao lado de Cat que tentava inutilmente forçar a maçaneta – Só temos essa saída, como a porta se trancou?

— Depois da chuva de corvos, eu não consigo pensar mais em nenhuma teoria – Cat resmungou. Maggie continuava a choramingar pela mordida em sua coxa, e Kara se afastou até a lareira à procura de algo que pudesse ajudar a abrir a porta. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça, Lena estava em algum lugar desta mansão, e cada vez que se lembrava disso sabia que precisava o quanto antes tirar as suas amigas dalí.

A imagem do senhor Justin a assombrava, e se Lena estivesse fora de controle?

_ Demônio _ . Ela era um demônio agora. Não mais a  _ sua _ Lena.

O barulho da fechadura foi ouvido. Kara rapidamente olhou para a porta sendo aberta por Maggie, que bufou apontando para a cozinha.

— Vamos embora logo – murmurou, estranhando por ter conseguido abrir com tanta facilidade – Estão esperando o quê? A saída é por aqui.

Alex passou pela porta e em seguida Cat. Kara seguiu em direção a passagem, mas antes que atravessasse, ela se fechou.

— Kara! – Cat gritou, e a garota caiu para trás com o susto, chutando a porta de imediato –  _ Merda! _

— E-eu estou bem! – ela gritou. Não estava bem, sua cabeça doía pela enorme pancada.

A maçaneta sacudia ao que Alex tentava inutilmente abri-la.

—  _ Merda _ ... As janelas! Tente sair pela janelas! – Maggie gritou, e a garota concordou mesmo que a amiga não pudesse vê-la. Levantou-se rapidamente, virando de costas e caminhando até o outro lado do cômodo. Forçou as grandes janelas, nenhuma das quatro abriram. Pensou que talvez devesse quebrá-las, mas o barulho seria alto demais, poderiam chamar a atenção de alguém.

— Maggie! As janelas...

As palavras sumiram de sua boca. Um risinho fora ouvido próximo às escadas.

— Kara?! – Maggie chamou – As janelas o quê?!

Kara negou com a cabeça, mesmo que não pudesse ser vista por Maggie. Lena estava ali, debruçada no corrimão da escada enquanto girava os anéis em seu dedo, os cabelos bem arrumados deixavam algumas mechas em frente ao seu rosto, mas ainda era possível ver os olhos negros sem vida. Um sorriso mórbido, frio, brilhava em seu rosto, e em volta de seus olhos haviam olheiras fundas e escuras. Lena franziu a testa, arrumando sua postura e dando um passo em direção a Kara.

As pernas da garota vacilaram, acabou tropeçando no tapete ao que recuava de costas.

— Ah,  _ mon amour _ – a voz rouca de Lena ecoou por toda sala, os dedos pálidos ajeitando seu terno preto tradicional – Eu senti sua falta.

Kara negou com a cabeça, desesperada ao que bateu as costas contra a porta. Forçou a maçaneta novamente, ainda sem tirar os olhos azuis assustados do ser em sua frente.

Não era Lena, não poderia deixar-se enganar.

— KARA! – Maggie gritou, e Lena rosnou para o som. Seus punhos apertados como em raiva – Lena, é você?!  _ Oh, porra! _ Onde você esteve?

Kara queria gritar para que Maggie se calasse, o demônio em sua frente parecia pronto para destruir a porta de madeira e atacá-las.

— Por que as trouxe? Por que não veio sozinha, eu só quero você – as palavras agora soaram ásperas. Além da voz rouca e costumeira de Lena, uma outra voz ainda mais forte e potente estava atrás.  _ Como na noite no sótão. _

— Do que está falando Lena? O que está acontecendo? Sou eu, a Cat e a Maggie também estão aqui – Alex bateu com força na porta – Diga a ela, Kara!

— CALE A BOCA! – o demônio gritou, em um surto de ódio. Kara forçou novamente a maçaneta, o pânico agora parecia apoderar-se de todo seu corpo.

— Le-Lena – Kara gaguejou, tentando distrair o demônio que demonstrava-se enfurecido – Fo-foi o seu pai que fez isso?

O sorriso sumiu de seus lábios. Kara arrependeu-se de imediato.

— Fez? – Lena retornou à pergunta, os olhos negros tornando-se ainda mais duros ao que as sobrancelhas se juntavam em uma careta de desagrado – Foi ele quem fez isso?

Kara não sabia o que responder, seus pensamentos pareciam escondidos e o medo ocupava todo seu corpo. Mais batidas na porta, Maggie parecia impaciente.

— Vamos logo embora, ninguém vai acreditar que a encontramos...

Lena contorceu a cabeça, trincando os dentes e fechando os olhos.  _ Ela parecia sentir dor _ . Kara ouviu sussurros saírem de seus lábios, mas as palavras não faziam sentido algum. Temeu por sua própria vida, o que ela estava fazendo? O que estava dizendo? Os movimentos de sua cabeça lembravam-lhe uma cobra pronta para dar o bote, e a garota de olhos azuis trancou a respiração quando entendeu o último sussurro.

—  _ Elas a querem... O que é meu... Elas a querem. _

Kara não sabia como, mas conseguia sentir que Lena as machucaria. Algo dentro de si gritava desesperadamente para que salvassem suas amigas. O demônio em sua frente, ainda sussurrando palavras frias e desconexas, iria feri-los.

— Não! Elas são nossas amigas! – disse em desespero, vendo os olhos negros caírem sobre seu corpo – Eu não sei o que houve, eu estou com medo. Por favor, deixe-me ajudar.  _ Todas nós podemos ajudar, _ este mal que está em você pode... pode ir embora...

— Kara! – Alex gritou novamente, e a atenção de Lena voltou para a porta. Os punhos agora tremiam.

— Elas querem o que é meu! – gritou.

Kara tomou uma decisão. Precisava protegê-las. Precisava afastar Lena de alguma forma, não deixaria que Alex, Cat e Maggie se machucassem. Não deixaria que  _ Lena _ fizesse isto.

Então correu, deixando as batidas altas na porta tendo a certeza de que Lena a seguiria. Seu coração pulsava acelerado tentando concentrar-se ao máximo para não tropeçar e cair. O nervosismo não ajudava, era óbvio que Lena como demônio era mais rápida e forte, sua decisão agora de defender seus amigos parecia falha. Como ela mesma se protegeria?

Correu o mais rápido que podia pelas escadas, negando-se a olhar para trás ou permitir-se parar para ver se Lena realmente a seguiria. A escuridão a engoliu logo que chegou ao segundo andar, correndo às cegas até a pequena escada do sótão. Tinha um plano, mas não sabia se funcionaria. Ao pisar no degrau pode ouvir os gritos das garotas chamando por ela, mas não pareciam estar sendo atacadas, apenas confusas.

Estariam seguras do outro lado.

O cheiro desagradável agora misturava-se com os corvos mortos no chão. Ela não se preocupou em desviar dos animais enquanto desesperava-se para entrar atrás de um dos armários velhos, mas antes que chegasse até lá, bateu a perna em uma das cristaleiras quebradas, sentindo sua pele latejar ao que a calça já se manchava de sangue.

Mancando, apressou-se até o último armário, reformulando todo seu plano e tentando ignorar a dor que já se alastrava para seu joelho. O que iria fazer se Lena não a seguisse? E se deixar suas amigas sozinhas no andar de baixo com o demônio tenha sido uma péssima ideia?

Kara estava desesperada, seus pensamentos cada vez mais confusos a embaralhados. A espera era agonizante. Por mais apavorante que o pensamento fosse, porque Lena simplesmente não aparecia? Esperar estava servindo apenas para se afundar em um choro silencioso.

Até que passos foram ouvidos.

— Eu posso ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, Kaa – a voz soou rouca, tão áspera que fez Kara se encolher atrás do armário velho. Suas mãos suavam e lágrimas rolavam pelas suas bochechas. Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo? Estava tão apavorada que a dor dilacerante em sua perna era completamente nula – Vamos, Kara. Você sabe que esconde-esconde é minha brincadeira favorita, não sabe? Eu jogo muito bem.

Ela tampou os lábios com uma das mãos, contendo um choramingo. Seu corpo tremia por inteiro ao ouvir os passos lentos se aproximarem, a madeira rangendo e o coração bater forte em seu peito.

— E quando eu te achar, vai desejar nunca ter se escondido de mim.

Kara gemeu sofregamente quando sua perna moveu para não aparecer atrás do armário, e tinha certeza absoluta que com isso entregou seu esconderijo. Não poderia agora simplesmente correr e escapar de Lena, sua perna doía como o inferno.

— Lena – Kara sussurrou detrás do armário, os olhos fechados e apertados – E-eu não quero que você as machuque...

Kara, por mais insana que fosse, ainda pensava em suas amigas. Precisava ter a certeza de que ficariam seguras.

— Por quê? – Lena chiou, a garota detectou a raiva em sua voz – Por que se preocupa com elas?

Kara engoliu o nó em sua garganta.

— Elas são nossas amigas – sussurrou, mas Lena causou um estrondo forte, jogando mais uma das cristaleiras no chão.

— NÃO! – gritou – Eu vou matá-las, não podem ser importantes para você, não podem...

Kara estava completamente desnorteada, abrindo os olhos de repente vendo a calça complemente manchada de sangue. Sua perna latejava de dor.

— Elas são, Lena – Kara trincou os dentes –  _ Assim como você _ .

Tudo ficou silencioso. Kara passou a mão por sua coxa checando se nenhum caco de vidro ainda estava em seu corte. Mas foi surpreendido por mãos circulando seu pescoço, olhos negros a encarando enquanto Lena cuspia palavras, sua garganta ardendo enquanto lágrimas rolavam por sua bochecha.

— Elas não podem ser importantes – disse pausadamente, apertando Kara cada vez mais alto, e o rosto da morena se aproximando da menor, seus lábios ficando próximos ao de Kara, prestes a selar os lábios que procuravam por ar desesperadamente da loira, suas costas batendo contra o armário.

Então, algo atingiu Lena pelas costas, o demônio estremecia soltando lamúrias de dor e Kara reconheceu a mulher que jogava algum tipo de líquido em Lena. Era Madame Prescott.

— Saia logo! – ela gritou para Kara, que juntava forças em sua perna para correr até a saída. Olhando para trás, viu Lena se contorcendo de dor próximo ao cofre e os corvos mortos, enquanto a mulher a seguia e a mandava descer as escadas de uma vez, jogando algo antes de fechar a porta com força.

— O que era aquilo?! – Kara estava assustada, gemendo logo em seguida ao que a mulher a empurrava para o corredor, desesperadamente até a escada.

— Ande depressa – disse. Um de seus cães esqueléticos a esperava próximo a escada. Ao descerem rapidamente, ouvindo os gritos amaldiçoados de Lena, Kara percebeu que suas amigas estavam todas na entrada da cozinha, sacudindo os braços para a entrada agora aberta.

Queria perguntar se todas estavam bem, mas a mulher já a empurrava para fora, fechando a porta com extrema força e tirando um grande saco do meio dos panos velhos do vestido. Kara reconheceu os pequenos grãozinhos brancos como sal, enquanto a madame fazia uma pequena linha em frente a porta.

— Corram de uma vez! Vamos! – ela esbravejou, assobiando para seu cão enquanto Maggie ajudava Kara a correr para fora.

Kara começou a se perguntar como Lena não as seguirá, como Madame Prescott conseguiu enfrentá-la e ter salvado a garota. Ao passarem pelo portão, a mulher o trancou com os grandes cadeados e todos ouviram o som de vidro se quebrando.  _ ' _ _ O sótão _ _ ' _ Kara pensou.

— Co-como ela não nos seguiu? – Cat quebrou o silêncio, debruçando-se com uma dificuldade enorme para respirar.

— Demônios são incapazes de cruzar uma linha de sal – a senhora suspirou, ajeitando o saco novamente em seu vestido – Pelo menos esse  _ tipo _ de demônio.

Maggie ainda parecia perdida, mas Kara negou com a cabeça, sentando na calçada em frente a mansão. Estava tão cansada e sua perna latejava de tanta dor. Sua mente estava um caco.

— Agora vão para casa, e parem de ser crianças bisbilhoteiras. Estariam todas mortas se eu não estivesse aqui, imprestáveis – a mulher olhou para sua própria casa, acariciando a cabeça de seu cão.

— Mas... – Maggie tentou contestar, queria fazer perguntas, estava tão confusa e apavorada.

— Vão! E não abram o bico para ninguém, esse dia jamais aconteceu – Madame Prescott nem sequer olhou para trás ao caminhar até sua casa, vizinha da mansão.

Alex optou por ajudar Kara, todas cansadas demais e com pensamentos demais para falar. Havia muito no que pensar mas, no momento, um curativo e café forte iriam servir.

Kara precisava se manter acordada, ainda tinha muitas perguntas não respondidas.

**CONTINUA...**


	9. O lago

Um silêncio instalou-se, todos buscando respostas que cada vez fazia menos sentido.

— E se conversássemos com o padre? – Kara deu a ideia, suspirando – Se Lena é realmente um demônio agora, só ele pode fazer com que... Com que isso acabe.

O coração de Kara estava em pedaços desde que saíram da mansão e se dirigiram a casa de Alex. Lena poderia ter a matado se Madame Prescott não tivesse a resgatado a tempo. Como tudo havia chegado a esse ponto? Dias atrás estavam trocando palavras de amor e agora quase morrera pelas mesmas mãos que a deixavam segura.

Kara estava mais do que segurando suas lágrimas. Queria poder chorar no peito de Lena como sempre fazia quando sentia-se perdida e ter as mãos da mais velha acariciando suas costas, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

— E se o padre não acreditar na nossa palavra? Eu entenderia, até porque eu mesma só acreditei quando vi corvos se chocarem contra paredes e uma das minhas melhores amigas gritar comigo como se eu fosse o próprio diabo – Maggie bufou, levando um tapa de Cat.

— Sem piadinhas, Maggie – a loira repreendeu, encarando a aparência abatida de Kara – Eu posso ir com você a igreja, nós podemos convencer o padre de que nossa história é verdadeira. Até porque essas mortes no vilarejo ainda estão sem explicações.

— Eu também vou – Alex se levantou, bebendo o resto do seu café amargo – Nós precisamos ficar juntas se quisermos achar uma saída para tudo isso.

Todas se viraram para Maggie, que revirou os olhos.

— Eu não abandonaria vocês nem em um milhão de anos – se levantou – Vamos logo de uma vez.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

No caminho encontraram-se com Caitlin e Samantha, conversando baixinho e olhando curiosas para a irmã e suas amigas. Kara percebeu que as irmãs estavam tão abaladas quanto elas, com olheiras fundas e suspiros cansados. Encontrar um homem morto em frente a sua casa não era algo agradável.

— A mamãe está preocupada com você – Cait disse, abraçando a irmã brevemente – Onde estava?

Kara apontou para Alex. Ela concordou, suspirando novamente. As suas garotas carregavam cestas com que pareciam ser velas já usadas, e os véus na cabeça indicava que acabaram de voltar da igreja.

— Estavam na missa? – Kara perguntou, vendo Cait chutar a neve das calçadas, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Não, o padre J'onn não está lá, foi visitar Central City antes que a matança em nosso vilarejo começasse, aposto que não foi avisado sobre o horror que estamos vivenciando – Samantha disse, arrumando o véu em seu ombro.

— Nós íamos hm... Falar com ele – Alex disse nervosa, sabia que não deveria contar nada sobre a madrugada conturbada – Mas se ele não está lá, será uma viagem perdida.

— Talvez ele chegue amanhã – as garotas já voltando a caminhar, acenando para Kara e suas amigas.

— Ótimo, o que iremos fazer agora? – Maggie perguntou emburrada, e o bocejo de Cat foi a resposta para sua pergunta.

— Acho que algumas horas de sono serão necessárias para enfrentarmos o amanhã – Alex disse, já dando meia volta. Kara pensou em contestar, mas ao abrir a boca um bocejo também escapou – Vamos para minha casa, tem colchões suficientes para todas.

— Eu realmente acho melhor voltar para casa, minha mãe deve estar preocupada – Kara bocejou novamente – Por favor, amanhã cedo iremos até a igreja, precisamos de ajuda.

As garotas concordaram.

— Fique bem, Kaa! – Cat acenou, correndo junto às meninas e desaparecendo ao virar a esquina.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

O corpo de Kara estava  _ quente _ . Algo delicioso passeava por todo seu pescoço em direção ao seu peito, deixando beijos molhados e mordidas que faziam seu corpo entrar em combustão. Ainda de olhos fechados, apertou os cabelos macios com seus dedos, gemendo em alto e bom som quando a boca foi em direção aos seus mamilos, sugando com desejo e levando Kara a loucura.

Mordeu os lábios tentando entender todas as sensações presentes em seu corpo, mas engasgou com um grito quando sentiu mãos fortes apertarem sua cintura, os beijos descendo cada vez mais, o seu corpo contorcia-se por inteiro. O desejo a consumia completamente, estava desnorteada por tanto prazer.

Os cabelos em seus dedos escorregaram quando apertou com firmeza os ombros fortes acima de seu corpo, arranhando até o fim das costas e ouvindo aquele gemido rouco em seu ouvido, a fazendo delirar cada vez mais. Sentiu o máximo de prazer quando finalmente foi preenchida, seu corpo se movendo aos movimentos que  _ ela _ fazia. Os gemidos esganiçados, os lábios entreabertos sendo sugados cada vez mais interrompendo os gemidos e gritos de pura luxuria. Sentia-se inteira, completa. Queria mais e mais...

— Você é o meu melhor pecado,  _ mon amour _ – gemeu ao ouvir as palavras tão doces e quentes em seu ouvido, sentindo os movimentos se intensificaram, o corpo nu acima do seu causar mais atrito, deixá-la perdida com tanto prazer e completamente fora de si. Suas mãos foram em busca dos cabelos macios, puxando-os com força, implorando por mais.

— Venha para mim,  _ amour _ , torne-se minha para sempre… – Kara explodiu em prazer, os corpos suados e beijos deliciosos sendo depositados em seu pescoço – Seja minha, complete-me.

Kara acordou ofegante, os olhos perdidos notando que havia dormido no sofá de sua sala. Do lado de fora da cortina já era noite, talvez madrugada. Pela janela percebeu que uma grande tempestade caia desenfreada, fazendo barulho contra as janelas da sala e deixando Kara ainda mais perdida. Passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos suados tentando raciocinar um pouco.

O que acabara de acontecer? Tivera mesmo um sonho tão pervertido com Lena?

— Merda – xingou baixinho, deitando-se de novo e ignorando sua calcinha ridiculamente encharcada e sua sensação de necessidade enorme em seu ventre – Co-como pôde parecer tão...  _ Real _ .

Negou com a cabeça, limpando o suor e se remexendo no sofá, procurando voltar a dormir. Mas foi uma tarefa realmente muito difícil.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Você está bem? – Maggie perguntou quando já saiam da pequena casa de Kara. O dia estava péssimo, Alex e Cat seguravam dois grandes guarda-chuvas enquanto a garota de olhos azuis se apressava para fechar todos os botões de seu grosso casaco.

— Eu estou – mentiu. Não contaria sobre o sonho que deixou-a perturbada por toda noite. Maggie deu de ombros, seguindo embaixo do guarda-chuva com Cat em direção a igreja. Diferente da rotina do pequeno vilarejo, tudo parecia completamente morto e triste. Não por culpa da chuva, pelo contrário, em dias como estes as crianças estariam se divertindo nas poças de água, teria uma grande movimentação na mercearia e as mulheres estariam correndo apressadas para tirar a roupa do varal.

Mas hoje, as roupas ainda estavam estendidas. A mercearia estava fechada e as ruas vazias. O vilarejo parecia temer a própria sombra depois do que acontecera com a família Luthor e o senhor Justin.

— Parece que estamos em uma cidade fantasma – Cat observou as casas fechadas, se encolhendo mais para dentro do guarda-chuva.

— Todos estão apavorados, os meus pais nem sequer pensaram em abrir a confeitaria, ontem não teve movimento algum, provavelmente desistiram de hoje – Alex suspirou.

Chegaram em frente a igreja. Não era um local muito grande, havia bancos de madeira, uma cor desbotada que lembrava bege, e muitas velas pela morte da mãe de Lena. Lillian, por mais arrogante e granfina que fosse, era conhecida por todo vilarejo. Comprava muitos vestidos e ajudava Eliza com a renda da família. Sempre elogiava os perfumes da vendedora que morava atrás da casa dos Sawyer, e dava uma grande gorjeta para o carteiro. No final, era vista como uma boa  _ mãe e esposa. _

Algumas velas estavam sendo reacesas quando fecharam seus guarda-chuvas, um garoto baixo e de cabelos escuros acendia novamente uma por uma e em seguida fazia o sinal da cruz.

Maggie limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção do garoto.

— Oi, nós queríamos falar com o padre J'onn J'onzz.

O garoto se aproximou. Vestia-se exatamente como o padre, mas a batina era simples e de cor preta. Parecia muito novo, e Kara foi quem esticou a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Oi – o garoto apertou a mão de Kara, com um sorriso pequeno – O padre J'onn só volta semana que vem, está em uma missão em Central City. Tentei avisá-lo sobre os acontecimentos no vilarejo, mas ele parece não ter recebido nenhuma das minhas cartas.

Kara entristeceu-se.

— Mas... – Maggie deu um passo à frente, puxando a mão do garoto para que também se cumprimentassem – Você poderia nos ajudar?

— Maggie... – Alex a alertou, mas Maggie ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Ele faz parte da igreja, ele pode nós ajudar – Maggie sussurrou, deixando o garoto ainda mais confuso – Olha... Como é seu nome mesmo? Acho que precisamos que tenha a mente aberta e que nos escute.

— Eu sou Winn, Winn Schott – coçou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco preocupado – Olha, eu sou apenas um aprendiz, não sei se posso realmente ajudá-las.

Kara sabia muito bem que não teriam outra escolha, não poderiam simplesmente esperar a volta do padre J'onn. E se levasse mais tempo para sua volta do que estava previsto?

Lena precisava de ajuda agora.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com a família Luthor, não sabe? – Kara perguntou receosa, vendo Winn concordar – Nós sabemos o que realmente aconteceu, e precisávamos da ajuda do padre porque… Porque vocês sabem como resolver esse... Esse tipo de problema.

— Ah – Winn mordeu os lábios, parecia ter a mesma idade que as garotas, um verdadeiro novato na vida religiosa – Não sei como posso... Eu só estou cuidando da igreja.

— Mas você pode tentar – Kara insistiu, o coração se espremendo dentro do peito – Olha, você é nossa única chance de conseguirmos nossa amiga de volta. Lena.

Os olhos do garoto baixo se arregalaram.

— Vocês sabem onde a jovem Luthor está?! – gritou, e foi rapidamente calado por Maggie, que negava com a cabeça observando se não havia mais ninguém naquele local. Estavam sozinhos.

— É complicado, a nossa amiga, ela... Ela virou um demônio – Maggie disse de uma vez, assustando até mesmo Cat que reclamou por contar de uma forma tão brusca – Nós não temos tempo, Cat. Lena pode acabar matando...

— Ela não vai matar ninguém! – Kara esbravejou, e acabaram em um silêncio desconfortável.

— Certo, certo – Winn limpou a garganta, parecendo segurar uma risada nervosa – Estão me dizendo que Lena Luthor se tornou um demônio?

— Ela provavelmente foi a causadora de todos os desastres – Maggie disse, olhando para Kara – Você sabe disso, Kaa, só não consegue aceitar. Eu entendo você, mas precisa enxergar que aquele ser não é mais nossa amiga de dias atrás. Ela quase nos matou, lembra? Ela iria te matar!

Kara negou com a cabeça, um nó se formava em sua garganta.

— Eu sei algumas coisas sobre, hm... Demônios, sobre esses seres – Winn disse um pouco incerto – E posso tentar ajudá-las. Na verdade, não seria correto eu negar ajuda a vocês. Se a garota for realmente um demônio, nós todos estamos em perigo.

Kara sentia-se finalmente aliviada. As esperanças para salvar Lena agora eram bem maiores.

— Acha que estamos seguros? Digo, a Lena ficou na mansão – Alex disse, parecendo exausta.

— Estamos, bem… Acredito que estamos, já que a Madame Prescott espalhou todo aquele sal pela casa – Maggie disse e as garotas concordaram, mas Winn negou com a cabeça.

— Nas janelas também? – perguntou. Kara sentiu o coração bater ainda mais forte. Não! Ela não se lembrava da mulher fazer uma linha de sal nas janelas da casa. Talvez nas janelas da sala, ela não sabia, mas com certeza não havia nem se aproximado da janela do sótão.

— Merda... – Kara lamuriou, desesperada.

— Fiquem calmas, ela cercou todo o portão não foi? – Maggie respirou fundo, mas Winn negou ainda mais decidido.

— Com toda essa chuva? Acham mesmo que com essa tempestade a linha de sal ainda vai estar lá?

Cada par de olhos ali se arregalaram. A chuva!

— Nós precisamos de um plano, e bem rápido, se Lena agora pode andar livremente pelo vilarejo, temos que detê-la antes que...

— Antes que ela faça mais uma vítima – Maggie completou.

Uma mulher entrou na igreja, acenou para Winn enquanto Kara encarava as diversas velas acesas. Lena estava livre, e tudo o que conseguia se lembrar era do sonho da noite passada. Winn voltou depois de alguns minutos, segurando uma bíblia e cochichando para que apenas as garotas a ouvissem.

— Tem algum lugar onde possamos conversar sem sermos vistos? Eu só posso fechar a igreja depois das seis, e muitas pessoas entram e saem o dia todo – explicou, acenando para a mulher que o esperava.

—O lago, com essa chuva ninguém iria lá – Cat deu a ideia, já que ir para a casa de qualquer uma das garotas depois da seis seria impossível graças aos seus pais – Se a chuva tiver parado, podemos nos encontrar lá.

Alex e Kara se entreolharam. Fazia anos que não se encontravam naquele local.

— E tem aquela pequena cabana, vai servir – Maggie concordou, e Winn acenou para as garotas antes de sair.

— O lago – Kara negou – Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

Como combinado, as seis horas as garotas esperavam Winn em frente a igreja. A chuva agora era apenas um chuvisco gelado, mas descartaram os guarda-chuvas para não chamar tanta atenção na ida até a floresta. Cat conversou com Winn pelo caminho todo, enquanto as outras estavam mergulhadas em seus pensamentos, Kara principalmente, não conseguia parar de imaginar onde Lena estaria naquele momento. Se ela realmente conseguira sair da mansão ou talvez se estivesse ali...  _ as observando. _

Seu corpo todo estremeceu. Os olhos azuis assustados procurando por todos os lados algum movimento suspeito. Nada.

— A cabana fica do outro lado do lago – Cat mostrou para Winn, então se assustou chamando as outras garotas – Vejam, tem uma luz.

Kara esqueceu-se de suas paranoias e seguiu até onde Cat apontava. Uma pequena luz brilhava dentro da cabana.

— Pelo jeito já tomaram nosso lugar – Maggie suspirou – Vamos ficar por aqui, não quero descobrir quem é o novo morador.

Sentaram-se em uma das únicas raízes secas da grande árvore. Winn agora estava sem a batina, vestido com uma calça preta e um grosso casaco verde musgo.

— Acho que vocês sabem o que é um exorcismo, certo? – Winn perguntou baixo, fazendo com que todas ali concordassem – Em todo caso, o exorcismo servirá para expulsar o demônio do corpo de Lena, não é tão complexo quanto parece... Vejam.

Winn tirou de um dos bolsos do casaco uma folha mal dobrada, parecia ter sido arrancada de dentro de um livro velho. Abriu rapidamente, apontando para as palavras que Kara rapidamente reconheceu.

— É latim – ela disse.

— Sim – Winn respirou fundo – Eu preciso ler isso para… Para o demônio.

— Bom, parece simples – Maggie deu de ombros, ganhando novamente um tapa na cabeça por Cat.

— Simples? Pra começar, Lena quis matar todas nós da última vez que a vimos. Sem falar que acha mesmo que o demônio vai deixar Winn exorcizá-lo? Claro, vamos chamá-lo para o chá e ler essas palavras em Latim, ele vai vir sem dúvidas...

— Tá, tá – Maggie disse emburrada – Eu já entendi. Só estava imaginando que seria necessário sei lá... Uma virgem, sacrificar um bode…

— Que livros você anda lendo? – Winn perguntou, mas um barulho de madeira chamou a atenção das garotas.

Do outro lado do lago havia um homem, ele caminhou com o que parecia ser uma grande facão em mãos até o lago, lavando a ferramenta rapidamente. Estava escurecendo por já passar das seis horas, mas era impossível não notar que aquele facão estava sujo de sangue.

—  _ Shhh – _ Maggie sussurrou, o homem ainda não havia notado os mesmos escondidos atrás das grandes raízes, agora um pouco abaixados para realmente não serem vistos – Quem é?

— Não faço ideia – Alex sussurrou de volta. O homem tinha uma barba rala, seus trajes lembravam muito de um caçador – Talvez o sangue seja de algum animal que matou para o jantar.

— Eu nunca o vi no vilarejo – Kara sentiu um nó na garganta, vendo o homem voltar para dentro da pequena cabana.

Cat respirou fundo, abanando as mãos para espantar os mosquitos que já apareciam.

—Eu tenho um plano – disse um pouco confiante – Não é dos melhores, mas é a única forma que poderemos entrar na mansão e ler isso para a Lena. Quer dizer, para o Winn ler.

Kara concordou, assim como todos ali presentes.

— Fale logo, Cat – Maggie disse impaciente, sentando-se nas folhas molhadas e não se importando com suas calças – Tenho certeza que não é um plano tão ruim.

— Okay – Cat respirou fundo – Kara, você precisa ser a nossa isca.

— Retiro o que disse, é péssimo.

—  _ Shhh _ – Cat tampou a boca de Maggie – Você sabe muito bem que tem uma ligação com Lena, Kaa, se distraí-la nós podemos entrar na mansão.

Kara negou com a cabeça. Ser uma isca? Depois que Lena quase a matou no dia anterior? Aquele era um péssimo plano.

— Exatamente. Eu tenho uma ligação com Lena, não com o demônio.

Todos ficaram quietos, até Alex quebrar o silêncio.

— Nós entraremos rápido, Kara – disse com a voz falha – Eu também acho esse plano terrível, mas é o único que temos. Você quer a Lena de volta não quer?

Kara queria gritar em frustração. É claro que queria! Era o que mais desejava em todo mundo! Mas estava com medo, apavorada para dizer a verdade, e se Lena tentasse a matar? Não teria Madame Prescott e seus cães esqueléticos para a ajudar dessa vez. Estavam se arriscando demais.

_ 'Mas era Lena' _ , seu subconsciente gritava.

Kara olhou para cada um dos rostos ao seu redor, concordando com a cabeça tentando transmitir coragem.

— Mas nós levaremos todo o sal que encontrarmos – disse falhamente, piscando seus olhos azuis.

— E água benta – Winn interviu.

Ouviram um som do outro lado do rio. O homem segurava uma pequena lebre morta pelas duas patas traseiras.

— Eu não disse – Alex apontou para o animal distante na mão do homem – Vamos embora preparar tudo, e elaborar melhor esse plano.

Na viagem de volta, Kara sentiu-se incomodada, como se estivessem sendo observados.

Ao chegarem ao vilarejo, ouviram uma grande gritaria na segunda rua. Correram o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, se deparando com um alvoroço de pessoas em círculo, mulheres gritando e homens discutindo.

Haviam também corpos cobertos por lençóis brancos no chão.

_ Completamente manchados de sangue. _

**CONTINUA...**


	10. Os sonhos

A visão de Kara tornou-se embaçada ao ver cabelos castanhos para fora do lençol, um corpo feminino e pequeno.

Caitlin. Era isso que sua mente gritava, o desespero tomando conta de seu corpo enquanto empurrava a multidão a procura de sua mãe e irmãs.

— Mãe! Mãe! Caitlin, Samantha… – engasgou com seu próprio choro, procurando em cada rosto alguma semelhança com sua família.

— Kara! – Alex tentou segurá-la, mas a garota foi rápida ao passar pelo grupo de homens e se abaixar ao lado dos corpos, retirando o lençol com as mãos trêmulas. Era óbvio que não estava pensando direito, ela acabara de expor um corpo para todo vilarejo.

Um corpo que não pertencia a sua irmã.

Antes mesmo de sentir-se aliviada, mãos a puxaram dali, uma gritaria foi ouvida e Kara sentiu os braços quentes de sua mãe rodearem seu pescoço, juntamente com Caitlin e suas outras irmãs.

A mulher que havia descoberto no chão, manchada de sangue e de olhos fechados, foi novamente escondida pelos lençóis, enquanto pessoas cochichavam sobre o estado da Danvers e sua mãe a arrastava dali.

— O que está fazendo, minha filha?! – Eliza perguntou assim que adentraram em sua casa, com seus amigos e até mesmo Winn com uma face preocupada – Por que fez aquilo com o corpo da senhora Allen?

— E-eu... Eu vi os cabelos parecidos aos da Cait... Pensei que fosse ela... – disse entre soluços, sendo abraçada pela irmã – Me desculpe, está acontecendo tanta coisa.

A mãe concordou com a cabeça, acariciando o ombro da filha.

— Pode nos explicar o que aconteceu, senhora? – Winn perguntou aflito, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar a senhora Danvers.

— O carteiro bateu na porta casa da família Allen, mas ninguém respondeu... Ele disse que a porta estava entreaberta e quando a abriu viu o corpo do senhor Allen estirado no chão – Eliza disse, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, estava assustada – Ele gritou por ajuda, e quando entraram toda a família estava morta. Até a criança...

O horror dominava cada face naquela sala.

Maggie encarou Cat e depois Alex.

— E... Sabem quem pode ter sido o assassino? – Maggie engoliu em seco. Kara encarou a amiga negando com a cabeça, como se dissesse um silencioso  _ 'Não foi ela' _ , mas sabia que poderia estar enganada.

— Todos tem a certeza de que foi o mesmo que atacou a família Luthor e o senhor Justin.

— Espero que consigam pegar esse assassino logo – Samantha fungou, sendo abraçada protetoramente por Caitlin.

As garotas se entreolharam. Precisavam dar um fim nessa história de uma vez por todas. Mais uma família havia sido atacada, não poderiam esperar ser dizimados por aquele demônio.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Eu não quero assustar vocês... – começou Maggie, ganhando a atenção das amigas. A mãe e as irmãs de Kara saíram para saber sobre a família Allen. Kara percebeu que Maggie estava mais pálida que o normal, seus lábios pareciam secos e sua pele suada – Mas minha coxa está doendo muito.

Alex aproximou-se de Maggie, pedindo permissão para desabotoar sua calça e esperar a ajuda da amiga para conseguir abaixar-lá. Logo que tirou o curativo, com o máximo de cuidado possível, puderam ver que a mordida estava roxa, com as bordas completamente escuras e de uma aparência nada agradável.

—  _ Deus _ – Winn disse assustado – O que fez aí?

— Foi o cachorro da Madame Prescott – Alex pediu para Kara buscar a caixa de primeiro socorros – Não estava assim antes...

— E não estava doendo como o inferno... Ai! – Maggie apertou os ombros de Alex ao que a garota tocou o seu ferimento – Para! Isso tá doendo demais.

Kara não demorou para voltar com a caixa, Cat à ajudou, já que a menor nunca foi muito boa com ferimentos e sangue. Kara não conseguiu deixar de se lembrar em como passou mal na noite em que Lena a deixou completamente suja de sangue, na fazenda do senhor Justin. Havia vomitado todo seu pouco jantar.

— Sente-se ali, Kaa – Cat disse baixo, percebendo que a garota não estava bem.

— Eu não sei o que fazer, nós precisamos te levar ao médico – Alex mordeu o lábio, pensativa – É só uma mordida de cachorro, eles não vão perguntar onde você ganhou ou desconfiar de nada.

— Nada de médicos! – Maggie grunhiu – Eles irão me dopar com injeções.

— Não discuta Maggie, nós precisamos de você saudável para hoje a noite – Cat encarou as garotas – Não é?

Maggie, ainda que relutante, acabou concordando.

— É só um lugar cheio de macas e médicos cuidando de doentes, Mags – Cat deu um sorriso consolador – Não há nada de assustador lá.

A caminhada até o hospital não era tão longa, mas Winn teve que fazer no mínimo seis paradas para cumprimentar as senhoras do vilarejo. Kara estava agoniada, também não era fã de agulhas e enfermeiras, por isso não comentou sobre seu próprio machucado.

Alex foi a única permitida à entrar na sala junto a Maggie, as outras esperavam sentadas nos bancos nada confortáveis, afundadas em seus próprios pensamentos.

Kara suspirou se debruçando em suas pernas. Estava cansada, esgotada. Seu cabelo caia em seus olhos e seu corpo clamava por um banho, uma xícara quente de chá e uma cama. Mas seu cérebro trabalhava a mil, os pensamentos não abandonando a grande mansão e Lena por nenhum segundo sequer.

Winn e Cat entraram em uma conversa baixa, sobre National City e o futuro.

_ Futuro _ . Kara queria tê-lo apenas ao lado de Lena, nenhum outro futuro era imaginável para ela sem a pessoa que ela mais ama ao lado dela.

Uma enfermeira passou em frente a eles, levava um carrinho repleto de sopas com cheiro desagradável e um suco de laranja de aparência horrível. Os pratos continham etiquetas com nomes e números de seus devidos quartos.

E uma delas brilhava com o nome  _ 'Luthor - quarto 12' _

Kara olhou exasperada para Cat, mas a garota continuava conversando com Winn sem prestar atenção nos pratos de sopa. Avistou a mulher se distanciar, queria segui-la, mas sabia que teria de dar explicações.

— Vou ao banheiro – disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente, e por sorte, ganhou apenas um aceno de cabeça da parte dos dois.

Apressou-se para encontrar a enfermeira que empurrava o carrinho no corredor a direita. Os corredores eram bem iluminados e também vazios, apenas a mulher toda vestida em trajes brancos entrando nos quartos por no máximo um minuto e voltando logo depois. Quando chegou ao quarto doze, a enfermeira pegou um prato de sopa e o copo de suco, entrou e ficou pelos exatos quarenta segundos, logo em seguida passando para os outros quartos.

Kara continuou escondida atrás da parede até a enfermeira entrar no quarto treze, então correu o mais rápido que pôde até o doze e entrou sorrateiramente, fechando a porta atrás de si sem deixar vestígios. Respirou fundo antes de se virar, deparando-se com um homem completamente debilitado, deitado em sua cama ignorando a sopa que pousava na mesinha ao lado.

Era o senhor Luthor.

Kara deu passos incertos até a cama, poderia se meter em muitos problemas por invadir o quarto de um paciente dessa forma. Mas pelo contrário do que imaginou, o homem não estranhou sua entrada, continuou com o olhar vago na parede branca.

— Senhor Luthor – Kara o chamou, o medo em sua voz era palpável – Sou eu, Kara, sou amiga da Lena...

— Era – o homem respondeu, ainda com o olhar vago.

Kara mordeu o lábio, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

— Eu sou – disse convicta – Sei que ela ainda está viva.

Então, pela primeira vez desde que chegara aquele quarto, o homem lhe deu atenção. O Luthor tinha os olhos arregalados, quase saltando do próprio rosto. Olhou para a porta com preocupação por alguns segundos, e em seguida chamou Kara para que se aproximasse.

— Você a viu?! – perguntou, tentando e falhando miseravelmente em se sentar. Kara preocupou-se com o estado do homem, ele parecia inteiramente acabado, gastando suas últimas forças para falar de modo fraco.

— Vi – Kara confessou, não sabia exatamente o que dizer, então optou pela verdade – Nós iremos salvá-la, sabemos o temos que fazer... Eu e minhas amigas.

O homem negava com a cabeça, as palavras engasgando em sua garganta, sem forças para sair todas de uma vez só.

— Ela matou Lillian – disse com a voz embargada – Matou Lillian por minha culpa...

Kara olhou para porta preocupado com o som de suas vozes, aproximando-se ainda mais do senhor Luthor para que o homem não precisasse falar tão alto.

— Nós éramos muito jovens e pobres... Eu não sabia mais o que fazer – engasgou-se por alguns segundos, chocando seus olhos frios nos assustados de Kara – Eu troquei a alma de minha filha por dinheiro, não sabia o que estava fazendo... Pensei que era a solução...

A garota tremia dos pés cabeça.

A alma de Lena.  _ Oh, Deus _ .

— O acordo dizia que Lena deveria continuar... – ele respirou fundo, seu pulmão chiava a cada esforço que fazia para falar – Continuar pura até os dezoito anos. Então, terminaria o pacto e a alma da minha filha… Seria do demônio depois que Lena partisse. Ela teria uma vida normal, eu sei que teria... Mas sua alma seguiria um rumo diferente após a morte. Ela já estava destinada ao inferno...

Kara tentava assimilar tudo aquilo. A alma de Lena estaria destinada ao inferno depois que a mesma morresse. A riqueza da família Luthor, e finalmente: Lena manter-se pura até os dezoito anos.

— Lena deitou-se com alguma pessoa da cidade, ela acabou com a própria vida, cavou nossas covas – o Senhor Luthor se debruçou para tossir, e sangue saiu de seus lábios rachados.

Kara já sentia as lágrimas caírem. O coração dentro do peito parecia apertar, doer, sua cabeça girava e ela se sentia cru. Era a culpada, acabou com a vida de Lena quando ofereceu seu corpo.

Quando fizeram amor.

— Mas como eu saberia? – sussurrou para si mesma, tropeçando em seus próprios pés ao que o senhor Luthor tossiu mais uma vez, o sangue espirrando em sua camisa.

Então, tudo a sua volta pareceu desacelerar. A mão do senhor Luthor agarrou com firmeza o pulso de Kara, e no mesmo momento a enfermeira entrou no quarto, gritando com a garota que cambaleava tentando soltar seu pulso das mãos do mais velho.

— Termine isso! – o homem gritou – A faca! Mate-a! A faca é a única solução!

Kara negava com a cabeça, chorando desesperada quando a enfermeira retirou algo na gaveta, uma seringa.

— 527792 – foi a última coisa que disse antes de enfermeira enfiar a agulha em seu braço, fazendo com que o pulso de Kara fosse solto e a garota caísse de costas no chão.

— O que está fazendo aqui, pirralha?! – a mulher gritou, mas Kara já corria desesperada porta a fora, disparada pelo corredor enquanto os números, palavras e confissões esmagavam sua mente.

— Kara? – Maggie perguntou, estava na sala de espera e diante ao estado da garota, os amigos se levantaram em um salto – Hey! O que aconteceu?

— Ca-casa – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de correr até a saída, sendo seguida por todos os outros.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— 527792 – Maggie repetiu – O cofre?

— Mas por que teria uma faca? Será que é uma faca para… Hm, para demônios? – Alex piscou diversas vezes, confusa com todas as informações.

Kara concordou, depois de correrem até sua casa, que ainda estava sem suas irmãs e mãe, conseguiu contar sobre toda sua  _ 'conversa'  _ com o senhor Luthor.

— Não acredito que ele fez isso por dinheiro – Cat disse, tentando esconder as lágrimas – Lena não merecia essa crueldade.

Winn apertou o ombro de Cat como conforto.

— Ele disse para a gente matar o demônio – Kara engoliu em seco, as mãos pequenas ainda tremendo por conta da adrenalina – Mas não podemos... Não podemos matá-la.

Kara não tinha muitas escolhas. Winn deixou mais do que claro que não poderiam deixar o demônio livre se não conseguissem exorcizá-lo de Lena. Mesmo que Kara não tivesse permitido o garoto de terminar de falar, sabia bem que a continuação daquilo era matá-la.

E Kara jamais iria permitir que fizessem isso. Jamais.

Principalmente por descobrir agora que era culpada por tudo.

Mas como saberia? Como ela e Lena saberiam que não poderiam fazer sexo, que não poderiam fazer amor antes dos dezoito anos completos da mais velha. Kara era completamente apaixonada por ela, queria se entregar por inteiro e agora tudo era um borrão em sua mente. Foi um erro.

Mesmo que não quisesse pensar assim, seu coração se enchia de culpa a cada minuto em frente aquela lareira, esperando a madrugada chegar. A mãe de Kara chegou às dez horas, cansada e com as filhas segurando velas e com seus véus.

— Acho melhor eu ir até a igreja e fechá-la – Winn comentou, sendo seguida pelas outras amigas. Maggie parecia melhor em relação a mordida, e até estava trocando algumas palavras com Alex. Parecia que a briga entre elas finalmente havia terminado.

— Nós vamos seguir com o plano – Cat sussurrou, acenando para Eliza e saindo pela porta junto aos outros. Não queria levantar suspeitas indo todos juntos em meio a madrugada até a mansão, então decidiram ir individualmente.

Kara suspirou deitando-se no sofá. Depois do jantar, Eliza avisou que estava indo se deitar, deixando um beijo na testa da filha que continuava na sala encarando as rachaduras do teto.

— Feche a janela da sala para não ficar resfriada, okay? – bebericou seu chá. Kara fez o que foi mandada, deitando-se e caindo no sono sem demora pelo cansaço.

Novamente mergulhou em seus sonhos quentes.

Desta vez as mãos passeavam por suas costas, chegando até o fim e apertando com força todo aquele local. Kara arfou, puxando os cabelos macios e sentindo os lábios quentes em seu pescoço. Ela a segurava com força, mantendo-a por cima, enquanto as coxas grossas da mais nova rodeava a cintura da maior, rebolando em busca de mais prazer.

As mãos de Kara escorregaram por seu pescoço, havia um colar ali, mas estava extasiada de prazer quando foi preenchida, dando atenção aos lábios famintos que colaram contra os seus. Kara queria gritar pelo prazer extremo, mas os lábios da outra continuavam firmes, chegando a morder seu lábio inferior ao aumentar o ritmo do quadril. Kara agora escorregava para cima e para baixo, deixando a maior guiá-la enquanto apertava-se chegando próximo ao seu limite. Oh, ela estava tão perto.

— Diga  _ 'sim' _ , diga que é completamente minha – a voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido, guiando a cintura de Kara para cima e para baixo com ainda mais força – Diga que é minha de corpo e alma.

Kara chegou ao seu ápice, os lábios sendo sugados em um beijo de lhe roubar todo o pouco fôlego que lhe sobrara. Foi o beijo mais excitante que havia dado em sua vida, e seu corpo ainda tremia sendo segurado pelas mãos firmes que acariciavam suas costas com carinho.

Acordou arfante, os cabelos completamente suados e os olhos azuis assustados. Havia tido outro sonho quente com Lena? Estava certa de que as noites mal dormidas a deixaram completamente alucinada.

Respirou fundo, a garganta estava seca.

Ao se levantar deparou-se com a janela aberta, o vento frio em contraste com seu corpo ainda em chamas. Caminhando em passos lentos voltou a fechá-la.

Antes mesmo de sua mente debater sobre os sonhos, avistou o relógio e assustou-se com o horário. Iria se atrasar para encontrar o pessoal.

Teria que deixar a história dos  _ 'sonhos pervertidos' _ para depois. Depois que salvasse Lena.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Eu sabia, eu sabia! – Cat disse quando Winn apareceu atrás dos muros da casa de Madame Prescott – Todas elas duvidaram que você viria, Maggie até disse que você estava se borrando de medo.

Maggie deu um peteleco na orelha da loira. Kara suspirou, agradecendo com um pequeno abraço a Winn por ter realmente seguido com o plano e estar ali para ajudá-las.

— Me desculpem pelo atraso, eu me encontrei com o ferreiro e ele quis confessar-se – suspirou cansado – Tentei explicar ao homem que eu não poderia ouvir sua confissão, já que ainda não sou realmente um padre, mas ainda assim ele contou toda sua vida.

— Ele matou mesmo a esposa? – Cat perguntou curiosa, e o peteleco na orelha agora foi da parte de Kara.

— Cat, por favor, nós estamos atrás do muro da Madame Prescott de madrugada, prestes a entrar naquela mansão e salvar Lena. Não temos tempo para saber sobre a vida do ferreiro.

Cat concordou envergonhada.

— Eu só estou nervosa, não quero pensar que tudo pode acabar dando errado – desculpou-se.

Kara finalmente encarou Alex, que estava encostada no muro úmido com o olhar vago na escuridão em sua frente. Não tinha dito sequer uma palavra desde que chegou, apenas jogou a bolsa cheia até a boca com sal e encostou-se ali, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Alex – a garota de olhos azuis se arriscou – Você está bem?

Ela concordou, dando atenção ao grupo a sua frente que respirava fundo se preparando para o que viria dali alguns minutos. Entrariam dali vinte minutos, as garotas fariam a linha de sal em volta de toda mansão enquanto Kara seguia o plano de ser a  _ 'isca'. _

Ainda estavam muito preocupadas com essa ideia, mas com o dia que tiveram descobrindo a verdade sobre a família Luthor, não tiveram mais nenhum plano. Kara continuava tentando demonstrar muita coragem, precisava acreditar que tudo acabaria bem.

Alex finalmente abriu a boca para dizer algo e não para suspirar.

— Falem mais baixo, não quero ser encontrada à essa hora da noite na rua.

E foi apenas aquilo.

Maggie deu um suspiro exagerado, fechando os olhos por um momento e levando a mão até o peito.

—  _ Deus _ , eu sou apenas uma garota para morrer agora – disse tudo de uma vez.

Kara não achou graça, mesmo que Cat tenha soltado uma risada nervosa.

— Eu sei que parece bobagem, mas nós poderíamos... Hm, dar as mãos e fazer uma oração antes de ir? – Winn perguntou receoso, deixando sua bolsa no chão e esticando as mãos para Alex e Cat, que estavam ao seu lado.

Para sua surpresa, nenhuma das garotas se recusou.

A oração foi silenciosa e Kara implorou para que tudo terminasse bem, para que Lena não se ferisse e pediu para que  _ Deus _ protegesse todos ali presentes. Nunca foi uma pessoa muito religiosa, mas hoje aceitaria toda a ajuda possível.

— Okay – Cat respirou fundo, a loira tentava se manter corajosa assim como todos ali – Vocês se lembram do plano? Alex, você vai pela direita e traça as linha de sal, Maggie você vai pela esquerda e eu faço os fundos. Esse demônio não vai escapar novamente. Kara, você entra e... Bem, é a isca.

— E eu entro logo em seguida, quando você distrair-la – Winn tirou duas folhas do bolso – E faço o que é preciso.

Winn entregou outra folha para Kara.

— Essa é para você, caso eu... Eu não consiga ler.

Cat arregalou os olhos.

— Do que está falando? É claro que você vai! Se isso foi um modo de dizer que você vai morrer lá dentro, esqueça essa ideia – estufou o peito, pegando um saco dentro da bolsa de Alex que continha uma grande quantidade de sal – Nós vamos nos sair bem.

— É só uma precaução – Winn contestou, mas continuava nervoso.

Kara guardou bem a folha em um dos bolsos do grosso casaco.

— Pegue isso – Winn esticou uma pequena garrafa com desenhos em vermelho – É água benta.

— Você tem mais? – Maggie perguntou, e cada uma das garotas recebeu uma pequena garrafa como a de Kara.

A de olhos azuis respirou fundo, os sapatos que ganhou de Lena estava um pouco molhados, mas fez a garota sorrir por dentro. Tateou seu colar por baixo do casaco, fechando os olhos por um ou dois segundos para reunir toda coragem possível.

— Vamos? – Cat apontou para a mansão ao longe.

Logo que começaram a caminhada silenciosa, Kara ouviu Maggie chamar Alex.

— Tome cuidado, okay? – Maggie disse um pouco rude, mas era visível sua preocupação. Alex acenou com a cabeça, mas antes que as duas se distanciasse, Alex se virou e abraçou a morena com força.

— Tome cuidado também – sua voz estava embargada, apertando Maggie em seus braços. Alex encarou os outros, soltando-se de Maggie devagar – Todos vocês.

Kara concordou com a cabeça, tentando se manter focada no que faria. Elas seguiram e posicionaram-se nos muros, traçando as linhas de sal enquanto Winn escondia-se no jardim.

Kara agora estava sozinha. A porta dos fundos, onde entraram e escaparam pela última vez, continuava aberta. Kara respirou fundo e caminhou em passos rápidos, entrando na escuridão do cômodo.

Como Maggie havia instruído, foi até um dos armários onde a morena encontrou a última lamparina, e por sorte, havia outra ali.

Depois de acender, andou até o corredor, encontrando a porta que ainda continuava fechada, e a linha de sal que a Madame Prescott havia deixado. Kara ainda tinha esperanças de que o demônio estivesse trancado no sótão, e que não tivesse sido o culpado pela morte da família Brown.

Abriu a porta com um pouco de dificuldade, seu corpo tensionando quando a mesma rangeu alto, o som ecoando por toda casa. Ao chegar à sala de estar, encarou as escadas mal iluminadas. Não havia ninguém ali.

Tomou fôlego e virou-se de costas, deparando-se com um ser atrás de si.

Riu de si mesms quando percebeu que era apenas seu próprio reflexo no grande espelho, respirando fundo mais uma vez. O medo estava deixando-a alucinada.

Quando se virou para a direita, assustou-se com Lena estática ao seu lado.

A menor derrubou a lamparina, soltando um grito de susto se desequilibrando miseravelmente.

— Por que se assustou,  _ amour _ ? Pensei que tivesse esperando por mim – a voz rouca destruiu o silêncio. Lena continha um sorriso no rosto, tão frio quanto seus olhos negros, os cabelos penteados e o terno tradicional um tanto amarrotado. Ainda assim estava impecável.

Kara perdeu-se nas palavras, o medo deixando-a paralisada dos pés a cabeça.

Lembrou de Winn e das garotas. Precisava ser a isca. Tinha de distrair Lena de alguma forma.

— Oh, você fica tão deliciosa com essa face confusa – Lena deu um passo em sua direção.

— Le-Lena – Kara fechou os olhos, tentando controlar seus dedos trêmulos e todo seu medo interior – E-eu vim...

— Sim? – o demônio a incentivou a continuar, o sorriso ainda exuberante em seu rosto. Mas Kara ainda enxergava todo o mal nos olhos negros, aquilo estava deixando-a apavorada.

— Você veio me ver? – perguntou mais firme desta vez – Veio me ver, como eu fui nessas noites em seus sonhos? Nos sonhos deliciosamente quentes que tivemos? Ah, o seu corpo é com toda certeza um convite para o paraíso,  _ monamour _ . Queria poder desfrutar dele todos os dias. Queria passear com os meus lábios por todas suas curvas, ouvir seus gemidos alucinantes e marcá-lo como meu. Somente meu.

Kara estava paralisada. Os sonhos!

— Creio que também se lembre deles, pois eu lembro de cada detalhe – ela se aproximou ainda mais, os dedos longos roçando no rosto angelical de Kara, que tremeu ao seu toque – Lembro de beijá-la aqui, e aqui.

Lena apontou para seus lábios e pescoço. A menor trancou a respiração quando Lena abaixou até sua orelha, puxando a cintura de Kara para que ficassem com os corpos colados, os lábios da maior roçando tentadoramente no pescoço de Kara, deixando uma mordida em seu lóbulo.

— Eu sei por que está aqui – sussurrou, beijando mais uma vez seu pescoço.

Kara ficou inebriada pela voz do demônio, até ela completar.

— Sei que suas amigas estão do lado de fora – disse risonha – Sei que o garoto está entrando pela cozinha agora, consigo ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dele, querida. Sei também que você é a minha distração, e sei que vou matar um por um e levá-la comigo. Oh, Kara, será um banho de sangue. Por que os trouxe? Por que não veio sozinha?

Seus olhos arregalaram-se, o coração parando por alguns segundos quando Lena soltou sua cintura e sorriu maldosa, apontando para a porta ao lado.

— Começando pelo jovem padre.

Lena desapareceu em segundos, deixando Kara para trás. A de olhos azuis pegou a lamparina, disparando para a cozinha gritando por Winn.

— Winn! Winn! – Kara gritou, o coração afundando dentro do peito quando não encontrou o garoto em parte alguma do cômodo – Winn!! Pelo amor de Deus!

Kara virou-se vendo o moreno entrar correndo na cozinha, com sua garrafa de água benta em mãos.

— Você está bem?! – o moreno gritou, aproximando-se de Kara – Eu estava escondido e...

— Não! – Kara gritou, olhando para todos os lados como uma alucinada em busca de algum sinal do demônio – E-ela sabe! Ela sabe que estamos aqui e sabe o que vamos fazer!

Kara respirava com dificuldade, curvando-se para tossir.

— Onde estão as outras – a voz saiu com dificuldade, o peito doía como nunca.

— Kara – Winn segurou o ombro da garota, ajudando-a a se estabilizar – Onde está o demônio?

A garota não fazia ideia. Precisava encontrar suas amigas primeiro.

Precisava encontrá-las antes de Lena.

**CONTINUA...**


	11. O assassino

— Winn – Kara chamou quando finalmente conseguiu acalmar a própria respiração – Precisamos procurar as outras, eu não sei o que aquele demônio está planejando, mas não posso deixar que machuque minhas amigas.

— Sim, você tem razão – Winn guardou novamente a água benta – Você vai procurar por Alex e eu vou...

— Não! Não vamos nos separar – Kara puxou Winn para fora da casa, as mãos ainda trêmulas pela adrenalina, prontas para se defender se fosse necessário – Talvez seja isso que ela queira, nós precisamos ficar todos juntos.

Ouviram alguns passos pelo do jardim, Winn já se posicionava ao lado de Kara apertando a mão da outra garota para que ficasse quieta. Quando uma sombra apareceu, Kara pegou sua água benta, estava pronta para jogar até que ouviram a voz de Cat.

— Hey, por que está aqui? Você é a  _ isca _ ! – Cat disse em um sussurro, mas foi interrompida pelo abraço apertado de Kara – O quê?

— O demônio sabe que estamos aqui – Winn explicou – Nós precisamos achar as outras duas. Você sabe onde elas estão?

— Bom, pelo meus cálculos, a Alex e a Maggie chegariam aqui antes mesmo de mim – Cat encarou Kara com uma expressão preocupada, o medo tomando espaço em seu corpo – Isso não é nada bom...

— Vamos procurá-las do lado de fora, talvez estejam apenas atrasadas – as duas seguiram Winn que resolveu ir na frente. Estava ainda mais escuro, a lamparina de Kara não ajudava muito no breu que se encontrava as ruas. Cat chamou por Alex e Maggie, mas não obtiveram nenhuma resposta. Resolveram dar a volta em toda mansão, o que foi uma missão um tanto demorada, já que a chuva do dia anterior derrubou algumas árvores pelo caminho. Não encontraram nenhum sinal das garotas, apenas as linhas de sal devidamente traçadas.

— Elas estavam aqui e fizeram a linha de sal – Cat tentava entender – E se... E se elas arrumaram um jeito de entrar pela porta da frente da mansão, talvez quebraram alguma janela.

— Nós teríamos ouvido – Kara suspirou, estava tão agoniada que seu coração doía dentro do peito – Mas... Cat! Quando viemos aqui pela última vez, Lena... digo, o demônio conseguia abrir e trancar as portas... E se a porta da frente estiver aberta?

— Alex não seria tão tola de entrar – disse, então bateu em sua própria testa – Mas Maggie é uma idiota, e se ela entrou com certeza Alex não a deixou para trás.

— Ou elas foram embora – Winn levantou a hipótese, mas Cat já caminhava para a entrada da mansão.

— Elas entraram, eu tenho certeza disso. Alex e Maggie não nos abandonariam aqui – concluiu mais do que convencida.

Caminharam rapidamente pela entrada principal da mansão, até então, tinham apenas entrado e saído pelos fundos, e agora procuravam pelas outras duas naquela grande escuridão.

— Veja se está aberta – Kara o fez, segurando a maçaneta e respirando fundo antes de virar. Sim, estava aberta.

— Alex? Maggie? – Kara sussurrou para dentro da casa, abrindo a porta de uma vez e esticando sua mão com a lamparina, tentando encontrá-las – Vocês estão aí?

Os três adentraram a casa, Kara encarou o espelho onde se assustou há minutos atrás. Um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo ao se lembrar das mãos quentes de Lena apertando sua cintura. Não poderia perder o foco, precisava encontrar Alex e Maggie. Ainda assim, as imagens dos sonhos que tivera não deixava sua mente em paz.

— Você está bem? – Cat perguntou em sua direção, e a menor assentiu rapidamente.

— Eu estou preocupada, nós não temos mais um plano – Kara confessou, encarando seu reflexo no espelho. O rosto estava extremamente pálido e o cabelo uma bagunça de fios loiros. As olheiras pelas noites mal dormidas era o que mais chamava a atenção em seu rosto. Estava terrível. Principalmente porque ainda sentia dores em sua perna pelo machucado que recebeu na última vez que vieram até aqui.

Kara sentiu-se ainda mais preocupada quando lembrou que Maggie também estava ferida.

— Alex, Maggie! – Winn gritou diversas vezes, até que ouviram passos rápidos pela escada. Kara rapidamente ergueu a lamparina, se deparando com uma Maggie completamente espantada. Todo seu corpo tremia e seu rosto estava sujo e molhado pelo que parecia ser lágrimas.

— Alex! Vocês a viram?! – ela perguntou aflita, o desespero em sua voz – Nós entramos aqui e quando eu me virei ela havia sumido! Eu tirei os olhos dela por dois segundos e ela desapareceu!!

Maggie não conseguia conter o choro, gritando pelo nome da amiga diversas vezes.

— Eu procurei em todos os quartos, ela não estava! Não estava! – soluçou, limpando o rosto com as costas de suas mãos –  _ Eu não posso perdê-la. _

Kara correu para segurar à amiga, abraçando-a fortemente. Entendia sua dor, é claro que entendia.

— Ela sabe do nosso plano – Kara contou, tentando conter seu próprio choro. Precisava se manter forte, suas amigas precisavam dela – O demônio pode estar brincando com a gente.

— E acredite, essa é a brincadeira mais divertida que tive nesses últimos dias – uma voz soou da porta ao lado. Lena estava ali, limpando as mãos sujas na camisa.  _ Sujas de sangue _ – O quê? Minhas mãos? Ah, eu tive alguns probleminhas lá em cima.

Maggie berrou querendo soltar-se de Kara, mas ela segurou firme.

— O que você fez com a Alex! – gritou – Eu vou acabar com você!! Seu monstro! Ela é a nossa amiga...

_ — Não é a Lena – _ Kara sussurrou para Maggie, tentando contê-la o mais rápido possível.

— Ora, não seja tão dramática assim – Lena se aproximou, arrumando os cabelos negros para trás. Mas infelizmente, não próximo o suficiente para Kara conseguisse acertá-la com a água benta, e mesmo que estivesse, suas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando Maggie – Você nem sequer sabe o que houve. Bem, vamos jogar um jogo, sim? Que tal esconde-esconde?

Kara franziu o cenho, sua testa suava pelo esforço de segurar Maggie para que não atacasse Lena. Sabia que aquela não era uma boa ideia. Os lábios vermelhos do demônio foram mordidos pela mesma, atraindo a atenção da menor.  _ Ela estava a provocando _ , Kara sabia disso.

— Nós queremos saber onde está Alex! – Cat disse ríspida, mas ainda assim era perceptível o medo em sua voz.

—  _ Oh _ , e vocês vão saber – colocou a mão por dentro de seu terno. Kara esperou que ela tirasse algo como uma faca ou coisa pior, mas era apenas um relógio de bolso – Se decidirem brincar, eu explicarei as regras. E o melhor! O Prêmio será sua tão amada Alex.

Kara engoliu em seco, sabia que teria de responder essa pergunta antes que Maggie perdesse a cabeça de uma vez.

— Teremos à Alex de volta se... Se  _ brincarmos _ ? – perguntou nervosa, os cabelos loiros caindo em sua testa pelo suor. Lena sorriu grande em sua direção.

—  _ Se  _ ganharem, sim – piscou os olhos negros para Kara – Esse esconde-esconde é diferente. Eu escondi o prêmio de vocês, e se encontrarem até o tempo que eu decidir, vocês ficam com ela.

— E s-se não encontrarmos? – Winn finalmente conseguiu dizer algo. Lena guardou o relógio, fixando seus olhos negros na face angelical de Kara. Os olhos azuis mais puros que qualquer outro. Os lábios finos tão desejáveis, era enlouquecedor.

— Se não encontrarem antes que o tempo termine, eu escolherei o meu prêmio – mordeu os lábios vermelhos. Os olhos transbordando luxúria – E eu quero a Kara.

A respiração da menor paralisou-se, os músculos pareciam não sustentar mais o seu corpo.  _ 'Venha comigo, amour', 'Seja minha de corpo e alma'. _

O demônio queria levá-la junto a si para algum lugar. A mente de Kara girava e girava sobre esse lugar ser o próprio inferno. Para onde mais esse demônio a levaria?

— Vocês tem quinze minutos para encontrá-la na mansão – sorriu maldosamente – Estarei esperando por você, querida – cantarolou em direção a Kara, então desapareceu na escuridão.

— Vamos! – Maggie gritou antes mesmo de repensarem sobre tudo o que o demônio havia dito. Era mesmo verdade? Alex poderia muito bem não estar aqui. Parecia descomplicado demais.

Afinal, como confiar em um demônio? Qual a garantia de que achariam Alex no andar de cima?

— Não se separem! – Kara esbravejou ao que se esforçava ao máximo para não cair na escada, os sapatos pareciam escorregadios na madeira. Correram o mais rápido que puderam até a primeira porta, mas estava trancada. Então foram até a segunda, que também estava. O mesmo com a terceira. Winn já parecia exausto de tantos chutá-las.

— Ela está nos enganando! – Cat gritou, esmurrando com ódio a terceira porta.

— O que você esperava?! Ela é um demônio! – Winn testou a quarta porta com rapidez, mas também estava trancada – Alex? Alex?! Você está aqui!

— Essa está aberta! – ouviram a voz de Maggie na sexta porta. Correram o mais rápido que puderam, mas de repente, a lamparina nas mãos de Kara foi apagada, exatamente como se alguém tivesse assoprado.

— A luz! – Kara berrou, mas foi interrompida por gritos desesperados de Cat.

— Não! Kara! Me ajuda! Me ajuda! – a voz foi se distanciando pelo corredor, como se estivesse sendo arrastada – Socorro!!

— Cat! – Kara gritou para a escuridão, uma luz apareceu no quarto quando Maggie abriu as cortinas com rapidez, deixando que a luminosidade da lua entrasse.

— Vão atrás de Cat e eu procuro Alex! – exclamou correndo para o outro quarto, grunhindo quando percebeu que a porta estava trancada.

— Mas não podemos nos separar.. – Kara já estava prestes a chorar, tinham quinze minutos para achar sua amiga e agora Cat havia sido levada.

— Vá! – Maggie gritou, e Winn apressou-se para puxar Kara pelo corredor escuro.

Ouviram mais gritos desesperados, a de olhos azuis sentia-se atordoada pela escuridão e os gritos suplicantes de Cat. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava agora mesmo. Era a única que poderia terminar de uma vez por todas com isso. Colocaria um ponto final antes que machucasse todos os outros.

Parou de correr, sentindo Winn o puxá-la.

— Nós temos que encontrá-la! – Kara o ignorou, fechando os olhos com força e tomando coragem para fazer o que era certo.

Suas amigas não iriam sofrer por um erro que ela cometeu. Trocaria sua vida pela delas se fosse preciso.

— Lena! – gritou o mais alto que pode – Lena! Eu vou com você! Eu vou! Mas deixe eles em paz.

Não ouviram mais nada depois daquilo. Era apenas o som das respirações ofegantes e de seu coração agitado. Ela engoliu em seco, os olhos espremidos tentando enxergar algo na escuridão do corredor.

— Eu serei toda sua se deixar eles irem embora – as mãos buscaram a garrafa de água benta, em seguida jogou o objeto para longe – Eu prometo _ ,  _ só não os machuque.

Winn estava boquiaberto ao lado de Kara, olhando incrédulo para a garota. Antes que dissesse algo, ouviram algumas palmas no começo do corredor.

— Eu estava esperando por isso, querida – Lena entrou no campo de visão deles, a luz da lua iluminava muito bem sua face calma. Estendeu uma das mãos em direção a Kara, um sorriso pairava em seus lábios rubros.

Mas Winn foi rápido em pegar sua garrafa e jogar o líquido na direção do demônio. Lena afastou-se antes que toda água à atingisse, pegando apenas uma área de seu braço. Urrou de dor, mirando seus olhos negros no garoto, caminhou até ele com rapidez e lhe deu um tapa tão forte que Winn foi lançado para o outro lado da parede.

— Não! – Kara berrou, entrando na frente do corpo – Não o mate! Por favor! Eu já estou aqui!

Os olhos de Lena transbordavam ódio, parecia tentar controlar sua vontade de acabar com a vida do garoto desacordado no chão.

— Pegue minha mão – ordenou friamente, e a garota concordou o mais rápido possível, sabendo que assim salvaria Winn – Vamos para o sótão. Você irá fazer um juramento para mim.

_ Um juramento.  _ Kara não entendia o que aquilo significava.

— Mas e minhas amigas?!

— Estarão livres depois que fizer o que eu mandar – interrompeu os passos. O demônio encarou Kara, soltou sua mão para acariciar a bochecha macia da menor – Eu quero que seja inteiramente minha. Eu sinto inveja do que essa garota tinha com você, inveja de Lena. Quero que se entregue a mim como se entregou a ela. Quero que me ame, que me sinta,  _ quero ser sua _ .

Kara estava boquiaberta. Sua mente estava em branco. É claro, essa obsessão toda do demônio pela jovem.

— A alma dela já está longe, mas eu estou aqui – aproximou-se do rosto de Kara, os lábios muito próximos. Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto, e o demônio foi rápido em secá-la – Venha.

Kara foi puxada novamente, seus olhos repletos de lágrimas pelas palavras do demônio sobre a alma de Lena. Queria poder salvá-la, mas suas esperanças estavam chegando ao fim. Se não fosse junto ao demônio, todos os outros sofreriam por um erro seu.

_ 'Por favor, Lena, me perdoe por não conseguir te salvar. Eu não posso deixar que ele machuque os outros. Por favor, me desculpe' _ Implorou, ainda sendo arrastada pelas mãos firmes até o sótão.

Acabou tropeçando nas escadas, o coração cada vez mais pesado. Não sabia exatamente o que aconteceria, mas tinha a certeza que jamais veria seus amigos ou sua família.

Nunca mais veria Lena.

— Estenda sua outra mão para mim – ela ordenou, e Kara estendeu, sentindo os dedos frios sobre os seus – Vamos fazer o juramento de sangue. Assim, estaremos ligadas pela eternidade,  _ amour _ .

Sua mão foi apertada com força, Kara viu o demônio tirar uma pequena faca do bolso de seu terno.

_ 'Eu jamais vou esquecer de você'  _ Kara disse em seus pensamentos, desejando que Lena pudesse escutá-la.

— O juramento começa agora – o demônio começou a proferir as palavras.

_ 'Você é a melhor parte de mim, e não posso viver sem tê-la ao meu lado' _

— O sangue derramado irá nos unir – continuou, e Kara sentiu seu peito doer. Nunca poderia dizer a Lena o quanto sentia por ela. Nunca teria uma vida ao seu lado. Nunca realizaria seus sonhos.

_ 'Eu te amo, Lena' _

Kara identificou a lâmina quando tocou sua pele, mas nada foi feito. Nenhum corte ou dor.

Quando abriu os olhos viu Alex atrás do demônio, seu rosto sem qualquer expressão. O corpo de Lena tombou para frente e Kara teve de segurá-la. Então viu, cravado em suas costas havia uma faca.

— NÃO! – gritou, segurando o corpo de Lena em seus braços. Kara se ajoelhou no chão, a cabeça de Lena em seu colo. Seu sangue já manchava o chão, enquanto se engasgava sujando todo o palitó. Kara estava completamente chocada. Maggie gritava para ela se afastar, algo sobre ter conseguido abrir o cofre. Winn também estava lá, junto a Cat. Todos encarando Kara sem dizer uma palavra.

Lena estava morrendo em seus braços.

Sabia das consequências de usar a faca para matar o demônio. Isso também mataria Lena. E agora estava feito. Os olhos negros vidrados no rosto de Kara, havia um sorriso em seus lábios sujos, um sorriso sincero. Kara ouviu a sua voz rouca sair com dificuldade, o demônio se inclinando em seu colo, retirando a faca de suas costas.

— Errou o coração – disse sorrindo, tentando se levantar, mas estava fraca.

Kara arregalou os olhos. Ainda havia esperança.

— Winn! É agora! – Kara segurou Lena em seus braços, mantendo-a no chão. O demônio estava fraco demais para lutar.

Winn entendeu de imediato, tirando o papel com rapidez de seu bolso, o medo em sua voz era disfarçado pelas palavras fortes que saiam de seus lábios.

O corpo no colo de Kara se sacudia como se queimasse por inteiro. Ela gritou, gritou para que parassem, gritou tão alto que Kara teve a sensação de seus ouvidos zunindo por um instante. O sangue havia parado de escorrer, mas a dor nas palavras de Lena eram esmagadoras.

Kara quase pediu para que Winn parasse. Vê-la sofrer era doloroso demais.

— Kara – o demônio chamou, gritando de dor mais uma vez – Eu irei esperar por você.

Winn terminou de exorcizá-lo. Então, uma névoa foi vista sair do corpo de Lena, como uma luz negra deixando-o, subindo cada vez mais, até desaparecer.

Kara encarou o rosto em seu colo. Nada.

— Lena! – chamou com esperança, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Tentou novamente – Lena! Lena, sou eu!

Absolutamente nada.

Cat ajoelhou-se próximo a Kara, estava chorando pelo desespero da amiga. Alex e Maggie fizeram o mesmo. Maggie tocou o ombro de Kara, como se dissesse que havia acabado.

Mas Kara não queria aceitar. Lena estava salva, por que não acordava? Porque não estava respirando?!

— Lena! Por favor! – engasgou com as lágrimas – Eu preciso de você aqui, _ eu preciso _ ... Não me deixe, por favor... Isso não é justo!  _ Deus _ ! Isso não é justo!

Abraçou o corpo em seus braços, as lágrimas molhando o rosto da amada. Sua mão direita desabotoou a camisa, buscando o colar que lhe dera em seu aniversário. Agarrou fortemente os dois colares juntos, chorando descontroladamente.

— Eu te amo – sussurrou, apertando os olhos com força e abraçando Lena ainda mais – Não vá embora.

Então, Kara sentiu uma mão quente acariciar seu rosto. Abriu os olhos depressa, avistando orbes verdes e cansadas encararem sua face assustada.

— Kara? – a voz saiu rouca e fraca. A menor arregalou os olhos, mais lágrimas molharam seu rosto quando caiu por cima de Lena, abraçando seu corpo com tanto força que a fez gemer dolorida – Você está bem?

Kara sorriu entre o choro, e não se conteve, e seus lábios vão rapidamente aos de Lena, beijando-a com pressa e saudade, foi apenas um selinho, mas ouviu-se as outras garotas exclamar em surpresa.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo – disse finalmente em voz alta, segurando com firmeza o rosto de Lena – Eu te amo tanto.

— Oh! – Lena tentou se sentar, mas continuava fraca. Alcançou o rosto de Kara novamente, acariciando as bochechas molhadas – Eu também te amo.

Kara sorriu, finalmente encarando seus amigos, sua amada em seus braços.

— Lena!!! – foi um grito alto. Alex, Maggie e Cat se atiraram na amiga, que exclamou sendo amassada por todas as outras.

A menor soltou um grito assustado, afastando todos de cima de Lena.

— Suas costas! Ela está ferida! – ralhou, ajudando Lena a sentar-se corretamente. Ergueu o paletó revelando a pele pálida da maior, e para o espanto de todos, sem nenhum machucado.

— Se Alex errou o coração, o demônio pode ter se curado antes de terminar o exorcismo – Winn finalmente disse algo, suspirando – — Fico feliz que esteja bem, Luthor.

— Demônio? – Lena disse confusa, deixando todos no sótão completamente tensos.

— Você não se lembra de nada? – Kara foi a primeira a cortar o silêncio.

Lena negou com a cabeça, encarando os olhos azuis dos quais era tão apaixonada.

— Bom, eu me lembro de alguns pesadelos – disse fraca – E sinto como se tivesse passado muito tempo desacordada.

Kara encarou suas amigas por um longo tempo. Lena precisava saber a verdade.

— Nós vamos explicar, mas... Primeiro precisamos te tirar dessa casa.

Lena estava pronta para fazer mais perguntas, mas Winn tomou a frente da situação.

— Como é madrugada podemos ficar na igreja, eu posso esconder vocês nos fundos pela manhã.

Kara concordou rapidamente, Em seguida encarando Lena e abraçando a maior com força.

— Eu estou aqui com você, não esqueça disso.

Lena sentiu uma certa preocupação naquelas palavras, mas seguiu as outras para fora da mansão.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

Contaram tudo a menina Luthor.

Quer dizer, Kara não achou que era o momento certo para contar sobre seus sonhos. Também não era necessário. Agora faziam parte do passado, assim como tudo o que sofreram naquela mansão.

Lena estava em prantos, chorando desesperada nos braços de Kara, que também não pôde segurar suas lágrimas quando viu sua amada tão acabada. Imagine acordar de um  _ 'pesadelo' _ e descobrir que tudo era pura realidade. Que sua mãe estava morta e que outros desastres também aconteceram por sua culpa.

Lena encontrava-se completamente destruída.

— Eu sinto muito – Kara murmurou, abraçando o peito da maior com mais firmeza. Os outros preferiram deixar Kara acalmar Lena sozinha. Sabiam que ela era a única que podia.

— Não acredito que isso aconteceu, que deixei isso acontecer – soluçou, apertando-se contra Kara – Queria acordar desse verdadeiro pesadelo.

— A culpa não é sua – Kara tirou o rosto de seu peito, inclinando-se para limpar as lágrimas das bochechas vermelhas de Lena – Nunca foi.

— Mas... Minha mãe foi morta, e fui eu quem a matei – Lena se afastou, deixando-a confusa. Virou-se para respirar fundo, voltando a se lamentar. Seu coração doía tanto que desejava retirá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Imediatamente, sentiu mãos circularem suas costas, e viu por cima dos ombros Kara se aconchegar ali.

— Você não é a culpada disso – repetiu contra as costas da maior – Seu pai é o culpado. E mesmo que quiséssemos, não podemos voltar no tempo e modificar todos esses acontecimentos desastrosos.

Lena concordou, voltando a abraçá-la.

Ali, nos braços de Kara, sentia-se realmente segura.

— Quem mais  _ eu… _ O demônio machucou?

Kara não conseguia encarar os olhos verdes. Era tão doloroso ver Lena sofrer e não poder modificar o que passou.

— O fazendeiro Justin, o seu pai, a família...

— Kara, Lena! – Cat entrou rapidamente na sala onde as duas se abraçavam. Parecia confusa e assustada.

— O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kara caminhou até a amiga.

— Ainda não sabemos, mas todo o vilarejo está reunido na praça, parece que está acontecendo o julgamento.

Concordou com a cabeça, encarando Lena logo em seguida.

— Você pode nos esperar aqui? Prometo não demorar.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, Kara seguiu Cat até saírem da igreja, encontrando as outras garotas que explicaram sobre a movimentação estranha.

— Eu não sei, acabei de ver homens com foices e mulheres fofoqueiras seguindo para a praça. Algo realmente sério deve estar acontecendo.

Avistaram Eliza e Caitlin indo em direção a praça também. Pareciam apressadas e nem sequer notaram as garotas ali.

— Mãe! Cait! – Kara chamou as mulheres, que pararam de imediato.

— Kara! Oh, eu estava tão preocupada! Onde passou a noite? – apalpou o rosto da filha, checando se estava tudo bem com sua menina.

— O que está acontecendo? Por que o vilarejo enlouqueceu?

Caitlin se aproximou, segurando na mão da irmã.

— Encontraram o assassino, Kara – disse, parecendo aliviada – Encontraram o assassino que atacou a família Luthor e a família Allen.

Kara paralisou. O que?!

— Ele confessou, e agora irão executá-lo em praça pública... O quê?! Lena!

Viraram-se de costas para onde Caitlin encarava com os olhos brilhantes. Lena negava com a cabeça, acabará escutando tudo.

Não deixaria que um homem qualquer levasse a culpa por seus crimes. Não seria um verdadeiro monstro.

— Lena! Não! – Kara berrou quando a garota Luthor disparou a correr em direção a praça. Desesperada, Kara a seguiu, tentando inutilmente pará-la.

Todas as outras dispararam atrás da dupla, até mesmo Eliza e Caitlin , que não entenderam absolutamente nada. Como esperado, a praça toda parou ao ver a filha dos Luthor entrar no meio da algazarra, encarando o homem ajoelhado que morreria se não impedisse.

Lena jamais iria se perdoar se alguém pagasse pelos seus erros.

— Lena! – Kara gritou arfante, chamando ainda mais atenção quando puxou o braço da maior – Vamos...

— É a filha dos Luthor! A que estava desaparecida! – uma mulher gritou, e em um piscar de olhos um aglomerado de pesso

as já cercavam as duas em meio a praça. Kara acabou sendo jogada para trás, enquanto enchiam Lena de perguntas e preocupações.

— Encontramos o assassino que matou sua mãe, minha filha – o senhor Grant disse, apontando para o homem ainda amarrado e ajoelhado. Sua face estava abaixada.

— Eu preciso que vocês me escutem...

Mas antes que Lena terminasse, o homem de cabeça baixa desabou em gritos.

— Eu matei aquele imundo e sua família! Matei! Ele não teve piedade de meu irmão há anos atrás, nada mais justo do que tirar a vida daquele porco! Os Allen mereceram – sua respiração estava agitada – E faria tudo de novo se fosse possível! Enfiaria a faca no coração dele com mais força ainda se pudesse repetir.

Ele só se calou quando foi atacado por chutes de moradores indignados.

Lena estava boquiaberta com aquela reação repentina. Kara não esperou que voltassem a atenção para a Luthor, puxando-a com força para longe da multidão. Lena estava aturdida demais para pestanejar, então a seguiu até os fundos da pequena padaria, que se encontrava fechada pelo tumulto no vilarejo.

— O que é tudo isso? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar.

Kara negou com a cabeça, controlando suas emoções.

— Encontraram a família Allen morta ontem, e aquele homem é o assassino – Kara sentiu a garganta secar – Nós o vimos no lago,  _ ele não estava caçando _ ... É claro, ele estava limpando uma faca cheia de sangue. A faca que usou para... para matar toda aquela família.

— Mas todos pensam que ele assassinou minha mãe – Lena sussurrou, o coração se apertando novamente – E ele não fez isso.  _ Eu fiz _ .

— Não! Você não fez! Quem fez isso foi o demônio que te possuiu – Kara gritou, então fez o máximo de esforço para controlar o tom de voz – Você nunca machucaria ninguém.

— Mas eu machuquei! – Lena não conseguiu se controlar também – A minha mãe está morta! Morta! Eu não posso viver com isso, eu não posso...

Kara só percebeu que chorava quando as lágrimas pingaram em sua camisa, não contendo mais os soluços.

— E eu não posso viver sem você – admitiu fraca, encarando Lena – Por favor, aquele homem vai morrer de qualquer forma. Ele matou uma criança, uma criança inocente! Matou uma família inteira

— Kara...

— Não! Me escuta. Eu já te perdi uma vez, e não posso passar por isso de novo – confessou, voltando a soluçar – Faz ideia de como me machuca te ver assim? Eu estou tão destruída quanto você. Sua dor é a minha dor. Mas por favor, não estrague nossa chance de recomeçar. Eu não posso deixar você ir até lá e dizer que matou pessoas quando na verdade não matou. Eu te amo demais pra te ver partir.

Quando terminou, sentia seu coração ainda mais apertado. Virou-se de costas e se permitiu chorar de verdade, soluçando e limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, tentando inutilmente contê-las.

— Você não pode me deixar de novo, não pode – engasgou, enrolando-se nos próprios braços.

Sentiu Lena puxar seu ombro, mas estava cansada demais para discutir sobre tudo isso novamente.

— Kara – Lena chamou, sem ter resposta – Me desculpe... E-eu não sei o que fazer.

A menor finalmente se virou, encarando os olhos verdes molhados.

Tomou uma lufada de ar, concordando com a cabeça.

— Você confia em mim, não confia? – perguntou, tendo uma resposta positiva no mesmo instante – Então, faça tudo o que eu disser. Aquele assassino vai morrer, então deixe que ele carregue toda culpa.

Lena ainda estava incerta sobre isso, mas confiaria em Kara.

— Ninguém vai acreditar na verdade sobre o demônio. Eu sei que é errado mentir e culpar outra pessoa por tudo isso, mas só assim estaremos livres de toda essa história. Por favor,  _ Lee _ .

Lena sentia seu peito doer ao ver Kara chorar tão desesperadamente. Sem demora, abraçou a de olhos azuis e beijou sua testa, deixando que as próprias lágrimas molhassem suas bochechas.

— Nós vamos acabar com isso – concordou – Me diga o que eu tenho que fazer.

Kara se agarrou ainda mais no calor de seus braços, agradecendo por tê-la junto a si novamente.

— Diga que ele te escondeu na cabana no lago, ele estava lá quando o vimos – sussurrou – Não precisa dizer que viu ele, só diga que acordou lá. E se perguntarem se foi ele que matou sua mãe, apenas diga que não se lembra.

Lena podia fazer isso. Podia deixar que toda essa história morresse com o assassino.

— Eu vou dizer – beijou a testa de Kara mais uma vez – Mas por favor, depois disso me leve até onde minha mãe foi enterrada.

Kara concordou, então se lembrou de um detalhe.

— O seu pai está no hospital – contou, encarando o chão – Você quer visitá-lo?

Lena concordou com a cabeça, limpando as bochechas molhadas.

— Quero respostas – disse, então apontou para o caminho que vieram – Vamos terminar com essa história de uma vez por todas.

**CONTINUA...**


	12. O final

Lena e nenhuma das outras garotas ficaram para presenciar a execução.

Mesmo com sua insegurança sobre a mentira, Kara percebeu que todo vilarejo acreditou intensamente na história que Lena contou.

Ofereceram ajuda e moradia para Lena, mas Eliza se prontificou em acolher a garota e levá-la embora de uma vez daquela multidão.

Kara sentiu uma nostalgia enquanto arrumava roupas para Lena vestir depois que tomasse seu banho. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro beijo, quando a maior lhe emprestou roupas secas após tomar uma grande chuva no estábulo.

Conseguiu fazê-la sorrir por um instante quando encararam os dois corpos no espelho, a imagem de Lena com roupas menores do que as costumeiras era realmente uma imagem engraçada.

— Pare de rir, eu estou ridícula! – Lena abraçou Kara de lado, afundando o rosto no pescoço da sua amada. O cheiro familiar lhe dava conforto, e seu coração sentia-se leve por alguns segundos, segura de que tinha Kara em seus braços.

Kara iria dizer algo, mas Eliza entrou no cômodo, confusa com a imagem das duas naqueles toques tão íntimos.

Lena e Kara se distanciaram o mais rápido possível, aceitando as xícaras de chá que a mulher lhes oferecia.

— Eu queria muito que você me levasse agora ao hospital – a morena se referia ao pai, e Kara fez uma careta cansada.

— Não acha melhor descansarem um pouco? – Eliza interferiu mais uma vez, já procurando por mais travesseiros e cobertores – Veja, você pode dormir na cama de Caitlin aqui no quarto com Kara, as duas ficarão bem com a sala

— Não! Longe de mim tomar o lugar de suas filhas! – Lena se apressou, mas Eliza sorriu consoladora.

— Caitlin e Samantha insistiram. Disseram que preferem a lareira aos roncos de Kara – a mãe disse sorridente. Agora que os problemas estavam solucionados, não tinha mais motivo para o medo. Pelo menos era isso que a mulher acreditava.

— Eu ainda insisto para que me deixem ficar com a sala...

— Tudo bem, Lena – Kara apertou seu braço – Cait sempre dorme na sala por causa da lareira no inverno, na verdade, você está fazendo um favor às duas. Eu não as deixo ficar cochichando a noite toda

A cama foi rapidamente arrumada e as xícaras de chá vazias recolhidas. Eliza disse a Lena para que ela descansasse e que faria um prato especial para o jantar.

— Sua mãe está fazendo muito por mim – Lena suspirou, sentando-se exausta na cama que ficava no meio, exatamente a de Caitlin. Kara estendia alguns cobertores em sua própria cama, sentindo seu corpo implorar imediatamente por descanso.

Lena observou Kara arrastar a própria cama até a que estava sentada, resolvendo ajudar a menor que parecia fraca demais para o simples ato de movê-la mais alguns centímetros.

— Obrigada – a de olhos azuis agradeceu. Checou se a porta estava realmente trancada, em seguida juntou-se a Lena que já se deitava na cama e usava os cobertores para se aquecer o mais rápido possível.

Tudo estava bem agora. Sem medos e preocupações. Lena estava de volta, viva e à salvo. O coração de Kara finalmente teve uma trégua de tanto sofrimento.

Kara se aproximou ainda mais de Lena, abraçando o peito da maior e respirando fundo seu cheiro. A menor sentiu tanto a falta daquele cheiro familiar, das mãos firmes acariciando sua cintura, dos beijos calmos em sua testa, dos carinhos viciantes em seus cabelos loiros. Ela sentiu a falta de Lena por completo. Da voz rouca, das piadas terríveis, dos elogios que a faziam corar.

O que faria se não tivesse resgatado Lena? Kara nem sequer conseguia pensar nisso.

— Hey – Lena chamou depois de alguns minutos, erguendo o queixo de Kara para poder encarar aquelas orbes azuis que tanto amava – Durma, ainda vamos ao hospital mais tarde, e sei que está cansada.

— Eu estou – Kara confessou, beijando o pescoço exposto de Lena timidamente – Mas eu quero... Ficar um pouco mais com você.

Ela piscou cansada, sentindo Lena apertá-la ainda mais em seus braços. A morena beijou sua testa, sussurrando que não iria a lugar nenhum enquanto a menor dormia.

— Você não vai descansar também? – perguntou confusa, sentindo a maior dar de ombros.

— Não acho que consigo pegar no sono com tudo isso borbulhando em minha mente.

Lena estava tentando lidar com todos aqueles sentimentos inquietantes, não queria preocupar Kara ainda mais do que já preocupava. Teria que aceitar o fato de que não foi a culpada pela morte de Lillian, por mais que isso parecesse impossível no momento.

Sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa, e nada a faria mudar de ideia.

— Lena, eu vou dormir um pouquinho – Kara sussurrou, tirando a maior de seus devaneios – Mas,  _ por favor _ , não saia sem mim.

Sorriu um pouco com o beijo que Kara deixou em sua mandíbula, esfregando o nariz em seu pescoço e finalmente relaxando. Os corpos quentes embalados embaixo do cobertor, seguros e confortáveis como nunca.

— Estarei aqui quando acordar – confirmou.

— Eu te amo – Kara disse antes de cair no sono, relaxando o coração de Lena.

— Eu também amo você – sussurrou – Obrigado por me salvar.

Kara grunhiu em resposta, apertando-se ao corpo da sua amada.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Prometam que voltarão antes do jantar?! – Eliza acenou para as duas garotas agasalhadas que partiam em direção ao hospital.

— Não vamos demorar, senhora Danvers – Lena assegurou – Até.

As duas seguiram em silêncio pelas ruas vazias do vilarejo. Kara não havia dormido o suficiente, mas prometera que levaria Lena até seu pai, então cumpriria sua promessa. Lena tentou contestar que conseguiria ir sozinha, mas a menor se negou a deixá-la.

— Chegue mais perto, está muito frio – Lena abriu seu casaco, esticando o braço direito para que Kara se encaixasse ali. Alex havia deixado algumas roupas para Lena enquanto as duas descansavam. As roupas de Kara não serviriam nela de qualquer forma.

— Alguém pode nos ver – Kara alertou, soprando o ar frio pelos seus lábios.

— Só até chegarmos, você está congelando. Vamos, venha logo – Lena puxou a garota, sorrindo quando ela bufou desistente. Um sorriso feliz pairando em seus lábios finos.

— Só porque você é quentinha – murmurou, respirando fundo. Kara podia sentir como a morena estava tensa para reencontrar seu pai. Não era para menos, ela foi a pessoa que causou tudo aquilo. Kara não tinha a certeza se queria reencontrá-lo também. Da última vez que se viram o senhor Luthor mandou que ela abrisse o cofre e matasse Lena.

É claro que não contou isso a maior. Lena já tinha coisas demais em sua cabeça.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao local, Kara apressou-se até uma senhora que vestia seu uniforme de enfermeira. Ela segurava uma prancheta em suas mãos, dando ordens para outras funcionárias.

— Olá – a senhora deu atenção a Kara quando a jovem tocou seu ombro – E-eu trouxe a filha do senhor Luthor, Lena Luthor. Ela queria falar com o pai. Eu sei que não é o horário certo para visitas, mas...

— Não! – a mulher se aproximou de Lena – Eu vi o alvoroço na praça. Fico feliz que esteja bem, minha filha.

Lena concordou, sorrindo fraco para senhora. Tentou ajeitar os cabelos rebeldes para disfarçar o nervosismo. Não sabia se estava preparada para reencontrar  _ aquele homem. _

— Então, eu posso vê-lo? – perguntou, e a senhora suspirou.

— Eu sou a enfermeira chefe, é claro que pode – puxou Lena em direção ao grande corredor – Sua amiga vai acompanhá-la?

— Eu posso? – Kara pediu permissão tanto para a senhora quanto para Lena. Não sabia exatamente se Lena queria falar com seu pai sozinha. Não queria atrapalhar nada.

— Pode sim – ela respondeu, e Lena estendeu uma das mãos para Kara.

— Tudo bem mesmo? – Kara pegou em sua mão apenas por uns meros segundos, não querendo chamar a atenção das enfermeiras.

— Tenho,  _ eu preciso que esteja comigo _ .

Kara sentiu o peso daquelas palavras. Queria dizer a ela que estaria ali sempre, que jamais a abandonaria. Mas quando percebeu já estavam em frente à porta do senhor Luthor.

— Antes que entre, eu preciso que saiba – a enfermeira começou, encarando Lena com o sentimento de pena – Seu pai não está muito bem, nós tentamos muito, mas ele não tem mais do que alguns dias de vida. Seu corpo parece estar rejeitando nossos poucos medicamentos e seus ferimentos não estão se curando. Eu sinto muito. É completamente diferente de tudo o que já vimos. Seus machucados não cicatrizam, seu corpo está fraco e frágil demais.

Aquelas palavras ecoaram pelo corredor. A Danvers pode ver como os olhos de Lena estavam cheios de lágrimas, e como sua pele parecia pálida novamente. Por mais que seu pai fosse culpado por tudo, ainda era o seu pai. Era um sentimento vazio dentro do peito, o coração afundando miseravelmente.

— Lena? – Kara pegou em sua mão, ignorando a presença da enfermeira. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, desejava poder sentir as dores de Lena e poupá-la se todos esses acontecimentos. Mas ela simplesmente não podia.

— Vamos entrar – murmurou, com o olhar vago na porta de madeira em sua frente.

A senhora abriu a porta devagar, deixando que as duas entrassem.

— Vou estar na recepção – disse baixo, sorrindo tristemente para Kara.

Lena caminhou devagar até a cama onde o homem repousava. Estava magro e os ferimentos de seu rosto realmente não haviam se curado. Uma faixa rodeava seu peito, e sua respiração era difícil.

Puxou uma cadeira que estava encostada na parece, sentando-se ao lado de seu pai, finalmente caindo em lágrimas.

— Por que fez isso?! – Lena disse em soluços – Eu só queria poder entender porquê acabou com nossas vidas dessa forma. Quero culpá-lo tanto quanto me culpo pela morte da minha mãe. Não posso acreditar que fez tudo isso...  _ Por dinheiro _ . Foi por isso não foi? Kara me contou! Você fez isso por dinheiro.

Kara sentiu pontadas em seu coração, as bochechas molhadas quando lágrimas também escorreram. Caminhou incerta até Lena, pousando uma das mãos em suas costas como consolo. Era tão doloroso presenciar ela destruída daquela forma.

— Eu te odeio – Lena soluçou, cobrindo o rosto com as duas mãos abafando o próprio choro – Odeio o que fez comigo, com a nossa família... Como pôde ser tão frio? Como pôde?!

Ela estava muito alterada, sua voz ecoava pelo quarto e com toda certeza pelos corredores. Mas Kara não queria pará-la, não tiraria o direito da maior de esvaziar seu peito das dores dilacerantes.

Ouviram uma longa respiração. O senhor Luthor abriu os olhos com tamanha dificuldade, arregalando as orbes verdes quando avistou sua filha sentada ao seu lado.

O homem tentou dizer algo, até mesmo sentar-se na cama, mas estava fraco demais. As vezes que tentava falar, uma crise de tosse interrompia, levando suas forças embora.

Lena limpou suas bochechas no casaco, mordendo os lábios vermelhos para se conter. Sentia tanto ódio, tanta raiva do que aquele homem havia feito.

— Nem sequer tem forças pra dizer que é um monstro – sussurrou para o pai – Queria que admitisse que é um monstro.  _ Um demônio _ . Queria que admitisse que acabou com as nossas vidas, que fez tudo isso por dinheiro. Queria que me pudesse dizer que é um bastardo egoísta!

Kara tremeu dos pés a cabeça, apertando o casaco de Lena em seus dedos. De repente, para a surpresa de Kara, lágrimas também escorreram pelo rosto do homem. O senhor Luthor murmurou palavras incompreensíveis, deixando que mais lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

— Não sei o que está dizendo, mas espero que não seja um pedido de desculpas – Lena levantou-se da cadeira – Por que isso nunca traria de volta tudo o que você tirou de mim.

Minutos se arrastaram, os soluços do homem eram o único som naquela quarto. Kara queria poder confortar Lena, tirá-la daquele lugar e abraçá-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

O amor de Kara pela jovem Luthor era grande. Grande demais para o seu coração apertado pela dor de vê-la naquele estado. Ela desejou que pudessem se despedir do senhor Luthor de uma vez para saírem daquele hospital. Lena precisava de um descanso. Eles todos precisavam.

Kara foi interrompida pela maior que já se levantava, arrastando a cadeira de volta para a parede e terminando de enxugar as bochechas. Os olhos verdes e úmidos entregavam completamente sua dor, mesmo que ela estivesse se esforçando muito para escondê-la.

— Vamos, eu ainda quero ver onde minha mãe foi enterrada – Lena puxou seu pulso para que saíssem de uma vez do quarto, sem sequer olharem para trás.

O senhor Luthor teria poucos dias de vida pelo que a enfermeira havia lhes contado, e com toda certeza aquela seria a última vez que Lena o visitaria. Kara pensou que talvez Lena se negasse até mesmo de ir ao enterro do pai. Mas jamais a culparia. O que o senhor Luthor fez jamais seria perdoado.

Acenaram para a enfermeira antes de seguirem em direção à igreja. O cemitério ficava aos fundos, e para um vilarejo tão pequeno, não era difícil de encontrar o túmulo de Lillian.

O de sua mãe estava mais ao fundo, embaixo de uma árvore seca pelo inverno. O nome estava um pouco coberto de neve, e Lena rapidamente se ajoelhou para retirá-la. Kara não queria incomodá-la naquele momento, mas a maior não deixou de segurar sua mão nem por um segundo, como um pedido silencioso para que permanecesse.

— Eu não gosto de pensar que ela estava envolvida nisso – Lena fungou, negando-se a chorar mais uma vez – Sabe, eu sou sua única filha, ela poderia ter fugido comigo ou impedido que meu...  _ Que aquele homem _ fizesse o que fez. Mas ela não fugiu. Não o impediu. Ela simplesmente deixou que ele tornasse as nossas vidas um inferno.

Havia muitas flores, agora mortas, em volta do túmulo. Kara observou atentamente Lena limpar um pouco mais a neve, em seguida escondendo sua mão dentro do casaco por culpa do frio

— Eu sinto muito – Kara finalmente disse, fungando logo em seguida – Sinto muito mesmo.

O vento soprou muito forte, fazendo com que a árvore derrubasse mais neve. Lena sorriu tristemente, virando-se para poder abraçar Kara um pouco. O corpo quente de Lena fez Kara se sentir segura novamente, e o mesmo efeito aconteceu na jovem Luthor.

— Eu também sinto – respondeu, tirando a mão do casaco para poder afastar os cabelos que caiam sobre o rosto de Kara em sua testa, em seguida beijando o local.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos ali, até Lena dizer que deveriam ir antes que Eliza ficasse preocupada pela demora. Foi apenas uma desculpa para não chorar, Kara sabia disso. Lena estava quebrada e ainda assim tentava esconder seus ferimentos.

— Vamos, eu tenho a certeza que Cat, Alex e Maggie estão esperando também – seguiram para fora do cemitério, as ruas vazias permitindo que voltassem de mãos dadas até a pequena casa.

Antes que entrassem, a menor abraçou o peito de Lena, deixando-se escutar as batidas do seu coração. Lena apoiou seu queixo nos cabelos cheirosos de Kara, sentindo suas dores se acalmarem um pouco.

— Eu te amo – Lena sussurrou, pensando em como aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Beijou a testa de Kara mais uma vez, afastando a garota para poder admirar os olhos azuis pelos quais era tão apaixonada. Deixou um pequeno beijo nos lábios frios e finos da menor, voltando a colocar seu queixo nos cabelos castanhos. Kara beijou seu queixo, respirando fundo o ar frio da noite.

A porta se abriu, revelando Cat com um grande prato de sopa e um pedaço de pão na boca.

— Elas já chegaram! – gritou em felicidade, atraindo a atenção de todas as outras amigas e a família de Kara.

— Oh, finalmente! Entrem, vou preparar um prato de sopa para vocês duas – a mãe de Kara já ia para a cozinha, pedindo ajuda para Caitlin que alimentava suas irmãs.

Lena foi esmagada por abraços de Alex e Maggie. Cat até deixou seu jantar de lado para se agarrar a Lena e dizer que sentiu muito sua falta.

Mais tarde, quando todas já estavam saciadas com a deliciosa sopa de Eliza, Lena recebeu a visita de Joanne, a empregada da casa dos Luthor e claro, sua segunda mãe. Lena não conseguia conter tamanha alegria em saber que a mulher estava bem, chorando mais uma vez.

Kara sorriu muito naquele jantar, apaixonada pela ideia de que sua Lena estava ali, sã e salva, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e principalmente, pronta para recomeçar.

**◆ ▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬ ◆**

— Então, o que pretende fazer agora? Já faz duas semanas desde... – Maggie deu uma pausa, respirando o ar puro e gelado da clareira onde estavam – Desde que seu pai... Faleceu. Você parece calma, eu não sei, estou preocupada.

Lena sorriu um pouco ao ver Kara correr atrás de uma bola de futebol junto à Alex e Cat, que discutiam sobre o que iriam jogar.

Era uma manhã de domingo, a neve finalmente estava derretendo e o sol esquentava a pele exposta de Lena, deixando-a confortável. Kara gargalhava alto, acenando para a mais velha que estava sentada próximo a Maggie.

Superar o passado era difícil. Lena sabia disso. Mas estava se esforçando muito para erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. Os dias de lágrimas e dores haviam deixado marcas profundas, mas essas marcas iriam cicatrizar em algum momento.

— Não se preocupe comigo, eu só estou lidando com as coisas – deu de ombros, sorrindo calmamente para a amiga – Temos que seguir em frente, Maggie. Eu digo isso a mim mesma todos os dias.

— Eu sei, eu sei, só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui para o que precisar, okay?

Lena concordou, afastando as lembranças do passado de sua mente. Ele havia falecido no hospital, todos já conformados que o homem não teria muitos dias. Joanne cuidou de todos os documentos relacionados ao enterro, e como pedido de Lena, o túmulo do senhor Luthor não foi construído próximo ao de Lillian.

— Você tem planos? Pode ficar um tempo em minha casa se quiser. Eu sei que Eliza está adorando ter você lá, principalmente Kara, mas pode contar com a minha ajuda.

A mão de Lena pairou no ombro da amiga, apertando levemente e lhe passando confiança.

— Mandei uma carta para o meu avô há alguns dias. Ele foi a única família que me sobrou, e eu sou sua única herdeira. Ele e meu pai... Nunca foram próximos, não sei o real motivo. Meu avô é dono de uma grande indústria de carvão, mas o pouco que eu sei e pela resposta dita na carta, ele não passaria sua herança para o meu pai. Não sei sobre a briga que tiveram no passado, e realmente não me importo. Mas, para minha surpresa, meu avô ficou feliz quando eu lhe pedi um emprego na cidade, e ele disse que seu sócio, chamado Oliver Queen, iria me visitar em breve.

— Então você vai embora?! – Maggie perguntou surpresa.

— Eu sou a única herdeira do meu avô. E cheguei a conclusão de que... De que não posso mais viver nesse vilarejo. Com esses mesmos rostos, as mesmas lembranças, com aquela mansão. Preciso recomeçar minha vida em outro lugar. Meu avô está disposto a me ensinar tudo o que sabe, e eu quero aprender. Quero ser uma mulher independente, dona do meu próprio destino e da minha própria verdade.

O vento frio acariciou as bochechas de Lena, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos rebeldes.

— Mas e... _ e Kara? _

Lena admirou Kara se jogar na grama com um sorriso magnífico. Sua risada ecoava por todos os cantos daquela clareira. Parecia tão feliz, com aquele pequeno  _ v _ que se formava entre seus olhos e as mãos levantadas em busca de ajuda para se levantar.

Luthor a amava tanto. Era um sentimento indescritível. Como se cada célula de seu corpo pedisse por Kara a todo instante. Como se a única razão de acordar todos os dias fosse ela. Acordar e ver aquele lindo sorriso, ouvir sua voz angelical e risada contagiante, e principalmente admirar a beleza sobrenatural da menor.

Lena não abandonaria Kara. Jamais.

— Quando Oliver chegar ao vilarejo para me buscar, eu irei com ele. Aprenderei tudo o que preciso com meu avô e seguirei seus passos, talvez farei uma faculdade. Eu vou formar a minha vida longe desse passado. E Kara irá comigo.

— O quê? Lena... E-eu não acho que Eliza permitiria isso... E que Kara teria coragem de abandonar sua família. Me desculpe.

Um suspiro deixou o peito da maior, que fechou os olhos aproveitando a brisa.

— Ela não vai abandonar sua família. Vou levar Kara para estudar na cidade. Ela será minha sombra naquele lugar. Eu não vou deixá-la aqui, Maggie. Onde eu estiver, Kara vai estar. Ela irá estudar em uma faculdade, eu bancarei seus custos com o todo o dinheiro sujo que meu pai conseguiu. Também ajudarei Eliza, aquela mulher tem sido incrível. Comprarei uma boa casa, investirei no meu futuro. No nosso futuro.

Maggie deixou-se pensar por um tempo, encarando sua amiga.

— Você… A ama? Digo,  _ amar daquela forma mesmo? Desde aquele beijo de vocês venho me perguntando isso. _

Lena concordou sem hesitar, estava se perguntando desde aquele dia quando alguma delas iria perguntar sobre. Maggie tomou uma grande lufada de ar.

— Eu sabia – finalmente sorriu, dando um pequeno soco sem jeito no ombro da morena – Você está certa, se a ama, não a abandone aqui. Depois de tudo o que passaram, em hipótese alguma merecem se distanciar.

As duas amigas ouviram gritos e mais risadas se aproximando, Kara segurava um coelho assustado nos braços e Cat tentava tirá-la da outra a todo custo.

— Lena! – Kara sorriu alegre, levando o coelho até a maior – Olha o que eu consegui pegar!

— Deixe o coelho em paz, Kara! – Alex choramingou, com pena do pobre animal. Mas Kara parecia encantada pela criatura, abraçando-o contra o peito com cuidado e acariciando suas orelhas compridas.

— Eu não vou machucar ele – fez um pequeno biquinho adorável, os olhos azuis encontrando os verdes – Diga à ela,  _ Lee _ . Eu não vou machucá-lo.

Alex bufou.

— É só um coelho, Alex – Lena sorriu consoladora, enquanto Alex tentava arrancar o animal dos braços de Kara novamente. Até que, em meio à discussão, o pequeno coelho escapou do aperto da menor, correndo de volta para mata. Kara gritou e disparou atrás do animal, sendo seguido por Alex que gritava para deixá-lo em paz, e Cat que ria pelo desespero de Kara.

Maggie e Lena riram quando as garotas desapareceram em meio as árvores, ainda escutando os gritos de Kara e a risada escandalosa de Cat.

— Vou sentir falta de vocês – Sawyer afirmou.

— Não sinta, vou esperar a visita de vocês sempre. Prometa que não deixará de enviar cartas também, Kara ficará muito feliz.

— Eu prometo – Maggie riu, suspirando – Cuide bem dela.

As garotas voltaram à clareira, Kara com a fachada emburrada sem nenhum coelho nos braços, Alex extremamente aliviada, e Cat ainda risonha.

A jovem de olhos verdes concordou, admirando Kara voltar para ela devagar, um tanto desapontada, sentando ao seu lado e descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Ela é a luz que sempre me salvará da escuridão – Lena sussurrou, beijando a bochecha corada de Kara – E eu sempre cuidarei para que nunca se apague.

**FIM.**


End file.
